Star Gazing
by DokiDouble
Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school!Shizaya PsycheXTsugaru
1. Unreturned

****

Kya!~~~ so! This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it turns out like shit. But please don't go hating on me or I'll have Shizu-chan throw a vending machine at you... And you think I'm kidding?~~~ 0

Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!

**Ok just to let you know I based this off a video on YouTube. It's so sweet and cute it makes me cry!~ I'll write the link to it at the end of this chapter- WATCH IT!- When you do watch it please tell me if you know the name of the red hooded looking Izaya. I Googled it a lot and people said he didn't have a name… I don't want to call him something like 'the red hooded creeper dude' or something like that in the story sooo… if you guys have any ideas on what to call him please tell!~ thank you!**

**There's a couple of OC's, like in this chapter its Yoko (she'll come more in later chapters) but don't worry none of them will **_**really **_**interfere with the story.**

**WARNING: this story contains YAOI! So don't yell at me when you jizz all over your computer!**

**

* * *

**

Izaya walked down the halls with the usual obnoxious skip in his step, humming nonsense, smirk perfectly in place. People turned their view towards the raven haired teen, an admiring and scared look in their eyes. After all, he was Orihara Izaya. One of the most well-known and feared students at Raira Academy.

He just continued to walk, absorbing the stares. Taking them in as his grin grew wider and wider. He liked being the center of attention.

It was only when he heard a girl near the lockers say, "Doesn't Orihara-san scare you?" did he stop. His last step led to a silence through the halls. All of the other students started to quietly panic as they pretended they weren't staring at him all that time. Izaya chuckled inside.

"Rika-san!~" he turned towards the girl that had just called him scary. She flinched, yet tried hard not to show her fear that Izaya could obviously see. He walked slowly towards the girl, smirk growing every time she took another step back. Her back finally hit the locker behind her and she looked like she was going to shrivel away. Izaya leaned in enough to earn a squeak from the girl, his dark red eyes staring straight into her soul.

"So how did your confession to Fujiwara-san go?" Her expression changed from scared to angry. Izaya chuckled at the change in mood.

The girls around her looked confused, "Fujiwara-san?..." One girl with pig-tails asked as her eyes traveled from the girl to Izaya.

He happily turned his view towards the girl, "Did your best friend not tell you she had a thing for your boyfriend?" he looked at them innocently, pretending he thought they already knew, before turning to Rika. "That's not very nice Rika-"

"Shut up!" the girl in front of him yelled. He loved how she changed her mood so easily. This is why he loved humans. Their emotions were so simple so easy to play with. They were all his toys.

Not caring what the girl felt, he continued on, loving how angry she looked. "So I'm guessing he rejected you, can't blame him. It's nice of him to not tell anyone, though. He must pity you."

Her eyes began to tear up in anger, "Y-You asshole!" She stepped forward and attempted to slap him, but before her hand could get anywhere near his face he grabbed her wrist.

She gasped in shock before he leaned in to where their faces were only inches apart, "Now, now, Rika-san." He whispered in his sly voice, "We don't want to get hurt now do we?"

He dropped her wrist and she fell to the ground, crying and sobbing. Her friends crouched down and tried to comfort her, all accept the pigtailed girl that was once her friend. She just stood there looking down at the girl in disgust.

Izaya laughed at the thought that he probably ended a close friendship. It made his days before it even began. Izaya smiled and turned to walk away from the scene, all eyes remained on him. 'Hope you enjoyed the show'.

After walking for another minute or two, Izaya felt a familiar aura in the air, one he knew too well. The feeling was from the tall blonde that seemed to get angry at everything Izaya did. Izaya couldn't stop smiling and began to skip towards the scent. Upsetting the Brute would make his day even better.

Turning another corner he saw the brute surrounded by a crowd of girls that he toward over. Izaya's smile dropped and he scowled at the sight in front of him. He 'tched' when seeing the girls flirt and cling to the confused looking Shizu-chan, 'Those girls sure have bad taste'.

Before he could move into the crowd and completely anger Shizu-chan so much that he would throw the girls out of the way with one hand, something caught his eye. Izaya spotted a small curve in Shizuo's lips that grew into a full smile.

Izaya paused, unable to say anything, face expressionless. He felt something inside his chest, it was painful. A different pain from a cut or bruise, but much worse. He hated it.

He forced a smirk back onto his face before anyone could notice and decided to bug Shizu-chan later. He turned and began to walk to class, no longer a skip in his step. He looked back one more time, regretting it deeply.

* * *

After making many excuses, Shizuo finally made his way out of the crowd of clingy girls. Sure he had an unusual amount of strength, but he wasn't going to punch a girl in the face to get away. He was somewhat a gentle man.

"Bye Heiwajima-san!" many of the girls yelled as he walked away, ignoring everything they said. Not that they weren't pretty, but Shizuo wasn't anyone to like someone by the way they looked, and besides he found those girls annoying.

Walking at a fast speed through the halls with both hands in his pockets he bumped into a girl. He didn't notice her because his mind was blank as usual and she was so short he never saw her. "Oh, sorry…" he said bluntly looking at the blonde girl that was on the ground.

She rubbed her head, ruffling her blonde hair. "Man, you're like a brick wall," She looked around her, many flyers were scattered around her. "Now look what you did!"

"What I did?" Shizuo asked with his annoyed tone.

"Yes what you did. Now get your ass down here and help."

Shizuo grunted and crouched down. Catching him by surprise the girl leaned into his face and squinted her eyes, as if to make her see him better, "I know you…" Before Shizuo could say anything she snapped her fingers in realization, "Your Heiwajima Shizuo!"

"So…?" Shizuo asked a little annoyed (as usual).

"My name's Suzuki Yoko!" She declared proudly.

"Do I care?" The boring tone of his voice was opposite to her excited tone.

"You may call me Suzuki-senpai!"

He tched as he began to pick up some of the flyers that read 'Star Gazing Committee'. He unconsciously stared at the papers.

"Ah, I see you are interested in the club, hm?" She smiled widely at the thought of a new club member.

Shizuo snapped himself out of his state of blankness, "Huh? Uh… no not really," he continued to pick up the scattered papers.

Not caring what he said she continued in her annoying way, "It's really fun, we go outside at night and look at the different constellations and find the meaning of every one." The girl smiled brightly.

"No thanks…" It's not that he didn't want to; in fact he loved looking at the stars. They calmed him down no matter how angry he got. But he had turned down every sports club and if anyone found out he would rather do this than sports, he would be announced a pussy.

The girl shrugged and Shizuo passed her the last of the flyers. Just as they both got up the bell rang. Shizuo said good bye to the girl and she happily skipped away. Not wanting to be late for class for the third time that week he began to speed walk to his class room.

But his mind stayed glued to the thought of star gazing and he couldn't help but to smile just a bit.

* * *

A couple of hours later and it was finally lunch. As usual Shinra, Izaya, Kadota, and Shizuo sat together. Shizuo and Izaya might hate each other but they didn't fight in front of their friends… well, they tried. It would be a usual lunch. They would sit on the roof and talk about stupid stuff, Shinra would obsess over his 'future wife', Izaya would say something, well, Izaya like, and Shizuo would attempt to throw something at him. A usual day.

But today it was a little chilly outside so they decided to eat in the classroom. And the only person who really talked was Shinra. Both Izaya and Shizuo were in deep thought. As Shinra continued to talk about his lovely Celty, Kadota noticed the odd behavior of his friends.

"Oi," Kadota said in his low voice pointing to both Izaya and Shizuo, catching both their attention. "You two are quiet today. Is something wrong?"

Izaya smirked in his cocky way and slumped in his chair, "I can assure you, _Dotachin_, I'm fine." he chuckled at the nick name.

Kadota grimaced at the name but before he could retort Shinra butted in, "They must be thinking of _love_!" Shinra threw his hands in the air, making a scene.

Unintentionally, Izaya blushed slightly.

Shizuo grabbed Shinra by the collar, "Do you have a death wish?" He gave Shinra a death glare.

"Hahaha… I take that back- wait Shizuo! Don't eat that! My beloved made that for me!" Shinra yelled as Shizuo took some of his bento box.

"Sorry, I forgot my lunch." Shizuo said as he continued eating, breaking Shinra's heart with every bite.

Annoyed by Shinra's whining, Izaya scooted Shinra's box from under Shizuo. Shizuo's blood boiled, but before he could throw something at Izaya, Izaya's bento box was plopped in front of Shizuo. All of them were silent as they stared at Izaya.

"What?" Izaya questioned.

"Did the sun rise on the west today?" Shinra said while taking his lunch back.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked, a confused look on his face.

"You just gave Shizuo your bento box,"

Not realizing it was a big deal, Izaya simply replied, "So?"

"You sick flea?" Shizuo asked. It was odd to see the pest like that. Maybe something was wrong with him.

Izaya held his heart in fake hurt, "Shiz-chan's mean! Here I am, being a nice person, and you have the decency to question it? I'm hurt!" Nope he was fine, the same old cocky Izaya.

"Unless…" Shizuo ignored Izaya's babbling and continued, "You poisoned it…"

"Shizu-chan, you have gotten shot, hit by a truck, and somehow you manage to survive even if I try and kill you every day." Izaya began, "So I'm not stupid enough to think a little poison can even put you to sleep, let alone kill you."

"Tch," Shizuo took the chop sticks and picked up a piece of ootoro. "If this tastes like shit I swear…"

Shizuo hesitantly place the fatty tune in his mouth, as the others watched closely. The taste melted in his mouth and he found himself unconsciously closing his amber eyes.

"Haha! I win!" Izaya said proudly, "it's good isn't it?"

"Shut up flea," Shizuo continued eating the ootoro. When Shizuo looked away Izaya allowed a small smile to paint his lips.

* * *

Moments passed by and Shizuo's mind traveled yet again. He remembered the times he watched the sky alone at night and how he had names for each star. He didn't know many _real _constellations but he had his own name for them. He was just a child back then, but he never grew out of it. The urge to star gaze grew more and more.

Shinra babbled on and on like an idiot, as usual. But Izaya paid no attention to him, he watched Shizuo from the corner of his eye instead. The look he was making was odd. Like he was thinking hard on something important, he would rarely see that on Shizuo. But he ignored it and tried to actually pay attention to what Shinra was saying.

"Sadly my lovely Celty won't be home tiller late tonight so if you guys are free…" Shinra looked at all of them, "Want to do something tonight?" Finally Shizuo broke out of his train of thought.

Kadota shrugged, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Shinra rubbed the back of his head, "Should've thought this out more…" he smiled guiltily.

Shizuo slightly smiled, "How bout we-"

"We should go find some girls, get drunk, and leave them alone in an alley," Izaya said as happy as could be.

"I was just gonna say we should-"

"You know your evil, right Izaya?" Shinra asked, not noticing Shizuo at all.

"HEY GUYS-" At this point Shizuo was on the verge of breaking something.

"I know Shinra, but that's just who I-"

"LISTEN DAMMIT!" Shizuo slammed his hands on his desk. The loud noise led so complete silence. Shizuo blushed at the awkward state.

"Yes Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked slyly, breaking the silence.

Shizuo's blush deepened and he averted his eyes away, "I was just going to say…" He looked back at them and locked eyes with Izaya, "Maybe we should go star gazing…" his voice trailed off in an odd manner.

Izaya winced inside at the way Shizuo looked at him, but shook it off and smirked playfully. "Ne~ So Shizu-chan really is a softy. How cute!~" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up flea, it was just an idea we don't have-"

"It's a perfect idea!" Shinra exclaimed happily. Receiving an odd look from the other three.

"Eh, why not," Kadota said coolly. "Not like I have anything else to do."

Shizuo smiled, "Thanks guys." His eyes were oddly happy.

Izaya felt an odd pain in his heart, and because of the way Shizu-chan smiled something tugged his lips upward. It was hard to bare.

* * *

"But Tsu-san!" The raven-haired boy pouted, "I tried really hard on it!"

A man in a blue kimono held a sheet of music in one hand as he ruffled the boy's hair. His blue eyes stared into pink, "I never said it was bad, I just said it needed work, Psyche."

Psyche crossed his arms, "That means you hate it!"

"I could never hate anything made by you," Tsugaru said simply and resumed to staring into the pink irises.

Psyche blushed and smiled widely before leaning into Tsugaru to kiss him lightly on the cheek. They sat in silence for a moment before they resumed to writing their music.

This is how it always was, one moment they would hold each other in their arms and the other, nothing, just nothing. In the silence Psyche couldn't help but to think, to think if Tsugaru really did love him or if he even liked him at all.

As they faced opposite ways, Psyche clenched his heart. This feeling was odd, painful. Why was love like that? Why do you want to be with them yet it hurts so much.

It was love after all and even if they felt so close, they were miles away.

* * *

Yay!~ I'm done. Looking back at it… I suck! A well anyways here's the link (copy and paste):

/watch?v=plQkVMJRS8g&feature=channel_video_title

I know it's in Spanish, but you'll know what's going on. I don't know Spanish either! Oh and please give me ideas on the name for the red hooded Izaya! Thank you!~~~


	2. The Pink Star

**Hey guys!~ Second chapter!~ I'm excited for their star gazing plans!~ I think Izaya has something to say to Shizu-chan!~ **

**Again this was based off a video on you tube. It's ultra-cuteness! I cry every time I see it (just cuz im a baby) I'll put the link at the bottom~**

**Anyways thank you all who reviewed! Google doesn't know shit I guess… thanks guys for telling me his names Roppi… (I feel stupid) **

**Girru: Now that's a true fan! *Bows*Thank you so much!~**

**Cagallikushinarafika: Yep your right! ^_^ thanks so much!~**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx: Kya~ you make me so happy!~ *cries from happiness* Thank you so much! I could marry you!~ **

**gina: I know right, Izaya really is sweet at heart!~ And it pretty much is a different universe in this chapter it kind of gives you the hint they are all really just stars. The pink one represents psyche, the blue one represents Tsugaru and the red one represents Roppi (later chapter), these stars also represent Izaya's feeling as well, sorry about the confusion! Thank you for the review sweet heart!~**

**XxMikomiAixX: awww you're so sweet! Thank you and love you Mikomi-san!~**

**BleachedBlueCat210: I love me some twists too!~ Oh and ya the OC is kind of odd… I didn't really expect people to like her yet. I think people will start really liking her when she tries to get Shizuo to like Izaya because she's yaoi obsessed (aren't we all), But another OC will come and I'm sure everyone will hate her a lot! And Yoko does odd things to the girl (I won't spoil it for you)… Thanks for the review!~**

**Elunamoon: Thank you!~ I love your icon by the way!~ Grell FTW! **

**Zoeiy3: ah, yeah. In the future I will have a full chapter explaining the happenings of Tsugaru and Pysche. I know the ending was a little confusing… sorry for making you confuzzled!~ ^_^ **

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school! Shizaya PyscheXTsugaru**

**WARNING: This story contains YAOI! Which may cause unintentional orgasms and bleeding from the nose.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

After school ended the four decided to go get some ice cream and walk around aimlessly. They had a while till it got dark anyways. Both Shinra and Kadota were both pleasantly surprised with how well Izaya and Shizuo were cooperating, but didn't dare to voice their thoughts.

The truth was, Izaya didn't feel like annoying Shizuo and Shizuo didn't feel like getting angry at Izaya. Yep the sun truly did rise in the west.

But Izaya did know he was quite out of character today, which he hated. He didn't want anyone to find out he had just as many emotions as any other human. It was true, Izaya felt things. He was just like the humans he adored, but when the feelings were his own, he was disgusted. He hated feeling sad, He hated his jealousy inside. Most of all he hated love, but at the same he didn't know how he could ever live without it.

It was all Shizuo's fault! If he hadn't met him none of this would happen. He would never have fallen in love, never have to feel the pain inside his heart, because Shizuo wasn't his.

He hated Shizuo's anger, his surprising ways, his smile; all because he loved it. He loved Shizuo, he always had. Yet in return Shizuo hated him, and it was unbearable.

"Oi, flea." Shizuo said in a low voice, breaking Izaya out of his train of thought, "You still alive?"

A smirk grew on Izaya's face, "I thought you wanted me dead, Shizu-chan. I didn't know you cared so much~."

"I do want you dead, it's just odd to see _you _sad," Shizuo said simply.

Izaya cringed a little inside; he didn't mean to show his feelings in his expression. He cursed inwardly at the display of emotions. "Shizu-chan must be blind," Izaya said bluntly.

Shizuo chose to ignore the Raven-haired teen's ignorance, "Tch, whatever you say flea."

"Hey Shizuo," Shinra turned to Shizuo and began walking backwards. "So why did you want to watch the stars again?"

To this Shizuo blushed and averted his eyes to the ground. Izaya chuckled lightly, "Just 'cause, I don't know I felt like it…" Shizuo responded.

Kadota and Shinra shrugged, accepting the meaningless answer; but of course Izaya was going to test his patience, "Aw~ how cute! Shizu-chan's just like an anime school girl!"

Shizuo's vein popped, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FLEA!" Izaya instantly ran off, beginning to play their game of cat and mouse. Kadota sighed and Shinra tried to calm Shizuo down, not being to close though. Shizuo was scary when he was angry. Izaya laughed at Shizuo's attempt throw a lamp post at him, missing him by an inch.

Izaya turned in mid run and stuck out his tongue teasingly, "Shizu-chan has really bad aim!" he called out.

"FLEA!" Shizuo yelled as he ran towards the red eyed man. Izaya's evil laugh rang in his ear, much to his displeasure.

Izaya continued to laugh as he ran at his usual fast speed, something Shizuo's long legs couldn't keep up with. Looking away he hid his pain brewing in his chest and ran like he always did.

After running for a few minutes, Izaya finally ran out of breath. Stopping and falling to the ground, panting heavily. 'That brute, he caused me to sweat!'

Unintentionally, his eyes moved to the sky, where they met hundreds and hundreds of stars scattered across a black canvas. They were on more elevated ground so the stars looked brighter than usual. It was pretty, truly a magnificent sight. Izaya wasn't one to appreciate the little things but he admitted how beautiful it was to him, he smiled slightly.

"DAMMIT IZAYA! I SWEAR I'LL KILL-" Shizuo stopped when he saw Izaya on the ground, smiling. Not his regular smirk that he hated to an extreme extent, but a sincere smile. I changed his view towards the vibrant sky and sighed in relief, "Sure is pretty…"

Shizuo sat down next to Izaya, snapping him out of the awed state he was in, "Ah, Shizu-chan! Took you long enough."

Shizuo scoffed and both of them heard rustling and mumbles behind them, Shinra popped out of a bush and placed his hands on his waist. "Jeez you guys couldn't wait could you?"

Kadota noticed how Izaya and Shizuo were no longer pissed at each other and he smiled, followed by a sigh. "You guys sure do go through so major mood swings."

"Oh yes Dotachin!~" Izaya said playfully, "Shizu-chan's like a PMSing 13 year old girl!"

"Shut up flea," Shizuo said not even moving his gaze from the stars. Izaya found it mesmerizing how the bright lights in the sky reflect off his amber eyes. Another tug in his heart forced himself to look away.

Shinra and Kadota sat down on the grass, Shinra smiling like an idiot as usual. He began to point out all of the constellations as if it were no one's business; he was the smartest student at their school. Hell, he was probably smarter than most of the teachers. Izaya chuckled at the thought.

It was odd how Shizuo was so interested in the stars, it made Izaya wonder if there was any attachment to them. He was curios now, why was Shizuo so interested in such a thing?

"Shizu-chan~ How come you like stars so much?" Izaya asked with curiosity in his eyes. "I didn't know a monster could be interested in anything but eating children."

Shizuo tried to keep calm before he replied simply, "It calms me down when I'm pissed at bastards like you."

Before Izaya could retort Shizuo pointed to the sky, smiling childishly, "I've never seen that star before."

Forgetting about Shizuo's previous comment, Izaya looked up to the spot Shizuo was pointing to, a pink star in that place. The pink shine was so bright it seemed as though he could reach out and grab it. Oddly, it felt as though it was a part of Izaya, a fragment of his heart. He had no idea why but it did.

He turned his head to Shizuo to see the smile he hated and loved. It was the same feeling he felt with the star.

"What constellation is that star from?" Shizuo asked curiously. The star was bright and very noticeable so it had to be a part of a constellation.

"Huh?... I've never seen that one before…" Shinra said. Shizuo and Izaya both looked at him wide-eyed.

"But I thought you knew everything…" Kadota said in his usual, blunt way.

"Shinra doesn't know something! It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Izaya said dramatically, pretending as if they were all going to die, fake panicking as he flung his arms around hitting Shizuo a couple times.

Shizuo gave him a death glare and Izaya gave him a large grin. Only he would smile at Shizuo's angry face.

"Hmm... Maybe I charted it wrong." Shinra mumbled to himself.

"Who cares," Izaya said lying back on grass. "One star won't make a difference."

"You're such a mean person, Izaya!" Shinra whined, "You must beat up puppies for fun."

"Only on Thursdays," Izaya said sarcastically. Kadota and Shizuo both scoffed.

"You really are an asshole," The words from Shizuo's mouth were bitter. Izaya winced inside. From anyone else he wouldn't mind, in fact he would have agreed. But hearing it from Shizuo, as he did all the time, hurt.

For once in his life Izaya remained quiet. Shizuo, Kadota, and Shinra all noticed the silence but didn't say anything. They all changed their views back to the stars. Shizuo brushed his hair back taking in the sight.

Izaya held himself tightly to keep warm, it was no longer cold outside but Izaya was always freezing.

"Hey Flea, your shivering," Shizuo said as he glanced at the raven-haired boy.

"So I am…" Izaya said with less enthusiasm than he intended.

Shizuo scratched his head, "Want to wear my coat? You look like a pathetic dog,"

"Tch, why would I want to put on something _you _wore?" He was lying. The truth was he would give anything to hold something of Shizuo's close to him. He really didn't mean to act so coldly to Shizuo, just having Shizuo worry about him hurt Izaya, because Izaya knew Shizuo didn't really care for him the way he cared for Shizuo.

Slipping back on his blue Raira coat Shizuo's eye twitched. Did the flea want to get punched in the face? Before Shizuo could cuss Izaya out he felt a light tug at the end of his shirt.

"Shizu-chan…" Shizuo's eyes opened widely at the sound of Izaya's voice. It was quiet, much different than his loud obnoxious voice he usually used, "Can I tell you something?"

Shizuo was confused, this wasn't the flea he knew and hated. He seemed lost, like he was somewhere else. He always thought he would laugh at this, but this wasn't as funny as he thought. Shizuo looked closely at Izaya's eyes, sadness lingered in the rad irises.

Izaya, on the other hand, _was_ in another world. His thoughts all over the place. He seriously considered confessing to Shizuo, yet he was afraid. He wanted to get it off his chest, but he wanted to hold it in. He knew what Shizu-chan would say, but how would he say it?

Izaya breathed in heavily, a pink blush on his cheeks, "I-"

"Ooh!~ Is this a Love confession?~" Shinra butted in happily, turning both Shizuo and Izaya into stone.

Shizuo was about to grab Shinra and throw him out of Japan when Izaya grabbed Shinra by the neck. It was odd to see Izaya so angry, "I swear Shinra I will kill you!"

"Hey, hey I'm sorry!" Shinra said waving his hands in the air, feet dangling a couple inches of the ground.

"Sure as hell you ar-!" Before Izaya could say anymore Shizuo busted into laughter.

Kadota, Shinra, and Izaya all looked at Shizuo questionably in mid-movement before Kadota began to lightly chuck. The chuckle grew louder and louder until he was on the floor crying along with Shizuo. Izaya just stood there confused as he remained holding Shinra by the collar. Shinra let out an awkward laugh and Izaya let go. Izaya's eye twitched.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan really does have mood swings a lot," Izaya said, brushing off the awkward feeling.

Shizuo continued to laugh until only a few chuckles were left. He laid face up on the ground while grinning widely, "Your one to talk, _flea_."

"I always am, _Shizu-chan_." He said testingly, but oddly Shizuo didn't say anything. He just smiled.

* * *

"See you on Monday!~" Shinra ran in an opposite direction from his friends, waving violently with one arm. The other three waved back at their friend.

"I should go home too," Kadota said turning away from his friends.

"Wha! You're not going to leave me alone with this brute, are you?" Izaya said, pointing his thumb to the blonde.

"Shut up, flea," Shizuo said trying not to get too angry. Izaya thought he heard that from him about twenty times today.

"Ooh~ how original, Shizu-chan" Izaya grinned slyly.

"Tch"

"Well just think of it as bonding time, to really get to know each other," Kadota said, obviously loving the look on their disgusted faces.

"I loose brain cells every time I talk to him," Izaya called as Kadota walked away, ignoring Izaya's protests.

Kadota waved his hand backwards, dismissively, "Then make sure you come back to school with an IQ of three." And he left, leaving Izaya and Shizuo in silence.

The two of them glared at each other in silence until Izaya sighed, "C'mon Neanderthal. It's late." Izaya turned and began to walk. Shizuo grunted and followed Izaya. Side by side they both stuck their hands in their pockets, looking opposite ways, steps in sync.

The silence was annoying to Izaya, but Shizuo liked it better when Izaya wouldn't talk. In fact, if he would stop breathing too, that would be great. Shizuo slipped a look at Izaya, he seemed deep in thought. The same look he had before.

The way Izaya acted sometimes surprised him. Shizuo knew Izaya wasn't right in the head, but the way he acted earlier swam in his mind. What if the bastard actually had feelings? No, that's impossible. No one could act that good, not even his brother. Izaya couldn't have masked everything, right? But that look on his face was different. The look he made when he was going to tell him something… what was that again?

Shizuo stopped at mid-step, but Izaya continued walking, not noticing Shizuo's halt for another second. He quickly switched his view behind him, raising an eyebrow at the sudden stop, "Hmm Shizu-chan?"

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" To this Izaya's eyes widened making Shizuo wonder if he said anything wrong. Izaya had completely forgotten that he was going to confess to Shizuo.

Shit. Was he really that stupid? He knew Shizuo would never accept it; in fact he would probably throw something large at him. So why was he going to try? Did the pain in his heart speak louder than his mind? If that thing would shut up for once, things would be easier.

"Izaya...?" Shizuo said in a soft voice, breaking Izaya out of his train of thought. Looking up at his face he didn't see the anger he usually did. He could see just a little bit of concern, "You okay?"

Izaya cursed inwardly, realizing his mask had fallen. Izaya hesitated before giving the blond a smirk, "Shizu-chan, I never knew you cared so much about me. I'm honored!~"

Angrily Shizuo raised his voice, "Just answer the fucking question!"

Izaya paused, trying hard to think up something, "You see Shizu-chan…" he searched for something, but his smirk grew larger with his next words, "I was the one who stuck that vibrator in the teacher's desk and blamed it on you. Remember how angry he was? An amazing plan if I do say so myse-" Before he could finish his sentence Shizuo threw a stop sign directly at Izaya. Fortunately, Izaya was expecting that. He moved just in time, the sign making a buzzing noise as it passed his ear.

"IZAYA!" The monster roared making Izaya's grin grow. "YOU BASTERD! I HAD THREE WEEKS DETENTION FOR THAT!"

Izaya closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, "good times, good times."

CRASH. Izaya moved quickly out of the way as a vending machine slammed into the wall behind him. He gracefully landed on his feet and brushed off the little debris on his uniform.

"As much as I want to play our little game, Shizu-chan," Izaya said as the blonde was ready to rip something out of the ground. "I have to go. Bye Shizu-chan~" Izaya waved as he ran away.

"OH NO YOU DON"T" Shizuo began to follow Izaya at top speed.

Truthfully, Izaya wasn't in the mood to be chased. They chased each other for a while until Izaya realized he didn't want Shizuo to know where he lived. Finally he lost Shizuo by running into a dark alley. The brute dumbly ran passed saying something like "I'm going to kill that flea" or "When I get my hands on that flea I swear", both of which made Izaya's heart clench.

He sighed a deep longing sigh before he made his way home. Shizuo was probably still looking for him.

* * *

Using the key left under the mat outside his family's small apartment he unlocked the door, making a click sound that confirmed it was unlocked. When he opened the door he placed his bag on the kitchen counter covered in beer bottles. A few were pushed down unintentionally and shattered on the messy floor. Izaya ignored it and walked past the clatter of clothes and papers on the floor.

A deep depressing aura filled the small apartment, the feeling Izaya hated. Izaya hated this place, he wanted to run away and live on his own, but his mother and sisters needed him now. They were in need of a man that wouldn't beat them for silly things.

Slowly he walked over to the couch to find a middle-aged man totally knocked out with a beer in his hand. Izaya scowled at the mess that was his father, how he hated that man to an extent.

Wanting to punch the man in his large, beer-filled gut, he stepped away. If he hurt him there would be consequences. Izaya didn't mind getting himself hurt; he was used to it by now, but seeing his mother get abused was another thing.

Walking across the dark hallway, Izaya found his mother sitting on the foot of the stairs. She buried her face in her knees and her long dark brown hair hung down her shoulder. This was one of the few people Izaya pitied. She was a mother of three who worked full time and would come home to a drunken husband that had a short temper, later picking up his mess. She would always smile a reassuring smile; she was always so happy and kind, something Izaya wished he was.

"Tadaima…" Izaya said quietly.

The woman looked up and smiled at her son, revealing her black eye. Though, Izaya wasn't surprised, "Welcome home sweetie…" Her words were calming as she wrapped her arms around Izaya, lightly hugging him, "How was your day?"

Izaya stood still and she let go to look in his eyes, "Bad day huh? Ah, sweetie let me make you something to eat."

"No I'm fine!" he really shouldn't have caused her to worry; she probably had a worse day.

She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen. Izaya heard ruckus in the back, confirming that she was cleaning, as usual. Did the woman even sleep? Sighing, Izaya walked upstairs, a creek in each step he took.

Making his way to the top, a door down the hallway opened slightly. 'Oh not these brats'. Through the crack of the door two pairs of eyes watched Izaya before the door opened fully.

"Iza-nii!" he heard the annoying voice that was his sister's, Mairu, her hands on her hips. Next to her stood Kururi, in her usual quiet way, "Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Twelve, _mother_. I was out with a couple of friends, get off my ass will you?"

Mairu pouted, "Don't give me that 'out with friends' shit!" she said in a motherly way, much to Izaya's displeasure. "You probably went out to a party and had one too many drinks, got high, fucked a chick, fucked a guy, passed out –because you were bottom-, and woke up in the streets nude!"

"Oh, yeah 'cause that totally explains why I'm here fully dressed and clean, I don't even have that sexy 'Just got laid' look. And you guys are eight years old; how the fuck do you know these things?"

"Google…" Kururi said with an expressionless face.

Izaya's eyes twitched. Man these girls were annoying, "Whatever, just go to bed. I don't want to hear your obnoxious voices when I'm trying to sleep."

Mairu took Kururi's hand and stuck her tongue out at Izaya, Kururi let out a quiet "Night" before the door slammed shut.

Izaya sighed and went to his room, plopping himself on his small bed. He let out a muffled groan and stretched out his legs, kicking off his shoes as he did so. Finding a better position he laid face up, resting his arms behind his head.

Looking out the window he found the same familiar pink orb of light. Izaya smiled at the sight, the pink light reflecting off his red irises. A little ways away in the sky, Izaya spotted a blue light, not quite as bright as the pink star but it still gave off the same feeling.

Izaya's smile fell as he pretended to connect the stars with his finger, "There, now you won't be lonely." He chuckled a little, but yet again his smile turned into a frown, "Lucky you…"

Pulling the covers close to him, Izaya closed his eyes to fall asleep and forget about the pain in his chest. But he knew, as soon as he wakes up, it will return. There was no running away from the feeling.

* * *

"You what?..." Psyches voice was croaky. He tried hard to hold back tears that welled up in his eyes, he wouldn't cry in front of Tsugaru.

"I think…" Tsugaru looked away from Psyche's gaze, hating that he had caused him to tear up, "We need to spend some time apart, you know, just be friends…"

Silence.

"Okay!" Psyche said with his usual peppy voice, changing characters quickly.

"What?"

Psyche smiled brightly, trying not to show the pain. "I would love to be your friend! Tsu-san can be my best friend!" He waved his hands in the air in an excited way.

"Y-you sure?" Tsugaru's voice was uncertain, which Psyche gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, yes, Tsu-san! Now go away, I need to sleep!" Psyche pushed the larger man's back, not moving him much.

Tsugaru smiled at psyche acting like his regular self, "Night."

Tsugaru began walking away as Psyche called out, "Toodles, Tsu-san!"

Psyche watched Tsugaru's back get smaller and smaller until there was nothing left. He waited a few seconds before he fell to the ground. Hot tears escaped his eyes and he couldn't stop the pathetic sobs from coming out of his lips. No, this wasn't right.

Now Tsugaru was gone… out of his reach. Psyche felt empty... lonely.

* * *

**Hey guys!~ Finally I'm finished! I would have been done last night but I went on fanfic and one of my fave stories, Down with Love!, finally was updated, and I was distracted. It was totally boss so go read it!~ Anyways ya! It's 1:00 A.M. and I can't fall asleep (curse you insomnia), so it's probably shitty… lol sorry.**

**Here's the link!~ Watch it or I'll kill you!~**

**/watch?v=plQkVMJRS8g&feature=channel_video_title**

**Thank you for reviewing!~ you guys make me cry!~**


	3. The Note

**Omg I'm so sorry this took so long guys! I have an excuse though! Ok so I was grounded for getting detention for sleeping in class for 2 weeks and then when I got of my grounding I had to go all the way to Maine to see my family … Finally I'm able to go on my baby again (laptop)!~ yay!~ Well here's chapter 3!~ Roppi's in this one! ~ Cant wait!~**

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**For all of you that reviewed, thank you so so so much. You guys make me cry!~**

**Amaya-nights rain: Well you see sweetie!~ Izaya has ninja skills that no one can compare to!~ And Shizu-chan has a brain the size of a peanut (but that's why we love him!) Thank you for reviewing!~~~ X's and O's!~**

**.Usagi: Lol, hella long review. Umm… Iza-chan is a little out of character and im really sorry for that!~ Ya I didn't name the story that… hehe, sorry!~ I don't like OC's either but I have them in this story because I need some help to push Shizuo and Izaya apart and pull them together. LOL I know I'm terrible at making names!~ I'm so sorry for my errors!~~ I have dyslexia and right now I'm off my medication so it's hard, so so so sorry!~ LOL the reason why I said the "You know your evil" thing was because I was lazy lol sorry.~ You really want to Beta for me?~ that would be the nicest thing ever!~ though I don't really get how it works…. Thanks for reviewing!~ ^_^**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx: *tears up* you make me so happy!~ the connection between Roppi and Tsugaru will appear soon!~ Love love love you!~**

**cagallikushinarafika: Yeah, I feel sorry for them too! Thank you for reviewing sweetie!~**

**gina: Oh sweetheart! That means so much to me!~ lol I wanted to punch Shinra at that part- even if I'm the writer lol. No problem!~ I was glad to explain!~ THANK YOU LOVE!~ wow cap lock lol.**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: LOL! I kno right!~ *fantasizes* Ya poor Pysche, sadly in this chapter it doesn't get much better for him. Hugs and kisses!~~ Thank you love!**

**XxMikomiAixX: That's what I do when I'm bored!~ I went to google that song… Omg I love luka! That's like my new fave song lol! Thank you Mikomi-saaan!~**

**Miako6: I lurve Hibaya!~ but its Roppi~ thanks love!~~~~**

**Le parfait samurai: My hearts going to burst just reading your review!~ you don't know how much it means to me!~ love you~**

**Aihara-Yuki: kya!~ aren't you just the sweetest cupcake I've ever aten (lol wtf did I just say?). Shizu-chan's a little dum but that's why we love him!~~~ thanks honey!~ *blows kiss***

**Kingdomheartsluver21: awwww thanks honey!~ I can't wait either!~ *hearts***

**WARNING: this story contains YAOI! Which may cause fainting from the loss of blood out your nose.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He could just tell, from the way the sky looked. From the odd feeling in his chest, from how his eyes wanted to droop into slumber, it was going to be a bad day. It was Monday after all.

Izaya held his uniform closer to himself for warmth as he walked to school; his eyes were emotionless as his mind wandered aimlessly, moving from thoughts of his family, money, friends, and one thought that became much too familiar, Shizuo. He rubbed his tired eyes and let out a yawn before pausing at his school gate, before he could do anymore a familiar voice hit his eardrums.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled as he trudged towards Izaya with the desire to kill in his eyes.

Without turning to the brute, Izaya grinned, "Good morning Shizu-chan!~"

"DON'T THINK YOUR GETTING AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the collar and Izaya got his blade out, ready to give Shizuo another little cut across the chest, "I SWEAR I"LL BEAT THE LIVING SHI-"

Shizuo cut his words off when he noticed a purple bruise on Izaya's swollen cheek, "Hey flea, what's up with your face?"

Izaya lifted his hand to his cheek and chuckled, "Hate to break it to ya protozoan, you didn't cause this one."

Shizuo's eyes furrowed. It wasn't him who did this? Not only was Shizuo disappointed someone else did something he only did once or twice before, he was curious. "Who did it?"

Izaya smirked, "Like I'd tell you."

Shizuo held tighter onto Izaya's collar, lifting him off the ground, "Don't fuck with me flea!"

Izaya dangerously leaned in, testing Shizuo's anger even more, "Fuck? With _you_? Now, now Shizu-chan~ Doesn't that sound a little erotic?~"

Rage filled Shizuo's eyes as he blushed, Izaya took in the cute face before his thoughts were disrupted by Shizuo's loud voice, "FLEA!" he lifted one hand to punch; hopefully he would make another bruise on the louses face. But of course Izaya saw it coming and easily dodged it.

Izaya pointed his blade in front of himself, "I'd think you would know by now." Izaya teased and narrowed his eyes, "You can't hurt me."

_You can't hurt me…_

_You can't cause me physical pain._

_Yet this feeling in my heart…_

Izaya dodge another speedy punch. Shizuo's fist met nothing but air, which made the anger inside him well up. Looking around, the flea was nowhere. He didn't disappear in midair did he? Before Shizuo could voice his thoughts he felt a poke on his shoulder from behind. Turning back he found the familiar smug face he hated oh so much. Damn that flea for being so annoying!

For once, Shizuo thought before he acted and didn't start yelling as he threw his fist towards Izaya's face. _Eh? The brute's getting faster_. Moving out of the way, Izaya lost his footing and started plummeting towards the ground.

But before he hit the ground a hand grabbed his own. He looked up in surprise to find Shizuo holding him up. Though, Shizuo looked just as surprised as Izaya. For a moment it was silent.

Breaking the silence, Izaya tried to smirk, "What was that for, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo dropped Izaya from underneath him, making a thud, "It's just a natural reaction." He said as Izaya sat up, rubbing his sore ass.

"I think you wanted to save me Shizu-chan!~" Izaya said brightly.

"Yeah right flea," Shizuo said while putting his hands in his pockets. Shizuo averted his eyes to Izaya's ankle which was already swollen and would turn purple soon, Shizuo grinned at this, "Your ankle ok?"

"Yeah it's fine," Izaya said trying to get up, angry that Shizuo was so happy he may have caused Izaya to get hurt.

"Too bad," Shizuo said bitterly, but before he could walk away he noticed Izaya's stumbles as he got on his feet. "Thought you said you couldn't get hurt."

Izaya smirked, "I'm not hurt Shizu-chan. In fact, I don't feel a thing!" But to prove him wrong, as he twirled slightly, he lost his balance again and fell to the ground, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his ankle.

Shizuo sighed as he lifted Izaya up roughly, "C'mon lets go to the nurse, I can't beat you up when you can't even run."

"Tch," Izaya looked away from Shizuo's eyes as his balance was kept by the brute. It was the closest he probably would get to a hug. An odd side to side hug, that is, and Izaya couldn't help but to smile a bit.

* * *

Izaya limped down the halls with Shizuo on his side. Everyone in the halls stared at the two, but as soon as Shizuo shot them death glares they all changed their views in a panicked manner.

Izaya chuckled as he watched his beloved humans interact; trying to distract him from the awkward feeling he had in his stomach because Shizuo was still helping him walk. Not that he didn't like it, he was just afraid Shizuo would notice the deep blush on his face.

Looking over the humans he calmed himself, until he spotted a couple holding hands as the girl rested her head on the boys shoulder. The 'aw' moment made Izaya scowl.

Truthfully, he was jealous. Before he met Shizuo he always thought love was unneeded. A stupid excuse to make yourself happy, and there were so many of them that didn't understand it. At the time, he didn't either, and he didn't want 'fake' happiness. But now he thought, is that really what love is? Fake happiness? No, Izaya wasn't happy… love hurt him. His humans always made love look easy, happy, joyous, and free. But truthfully it took effort, time, and hurt like a bitch sometimes. It felt nice and terrible all at once. Something he couldn't live with or live without.

Izaya looked at Shizuo, smiling a sad smile. He wanted to mimic the girl's movements and lay his head on Shizuo's shoulder, intertwine his fingers with Shizuo's much larger ones. Hug him, kiss him, cry in his grasp. But none of this would ever happen, none of it.

Shizuo glanced over to Izaya, seeing Izaya's face flushed deeply, "You sick flea?"

"Love sick…" after a pause, Izaya's eyes widened when he noticed he had accidently said the words out loud.

"What? You like someone flea… Didn't know you had a heart," Shizuo said. _Ouch_.

Izaya sighed dramatically, "I just can't help myself. All of my beloved humans are just too beautiful!~" He clasped his hands together as he looked up dreamily.

"You and your sick fetishes," Shizuo said as they finally reached the nurses office.

"What kind of girls do you like, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked trying to hide the faint blush on his face.

Shizuo looked into space as he thought, "… Not sure… Haven't liked a girl in a while…" His thoughts wandered to the time in his childhood where he had tried to save the florist he had developed a crush to and accidently hurt her in the process, "I guess… Anyone I can't hurt." Shizuo shrugged as he opened the door.

Izaya was somewhat pleased by the answer, he knew it wasn't directed to him. But in a way it made him feel nice that Shizuo would care so much for anyone he loved.

"Hey you two!~" A cheery voiced called from the nurses office, "Glad to see you getting along," Shinra walked out in his cheery mood as usual. The only reason he was there was because the nurse liked to sleep in so she asked Shinra to be there before school.

"Us?" Izaya and Shizuo asked at the same time.

Shinra giggled, "Yes you, right now you two are practically clinging to each other." Izaya blushed as he realized how close they still were, so close he could feel Shizuo's warmth, so close he was afraid Shizuo could hear his heartbeat.

Izaya looked embarrassed as he moved from Shizuo, trying not to lose his balance, "You're asking for it Shinra," Shizuo said as he clenched his fist.

"Hehehehe… just kidding," Shinra replied awkwardly.

"Hurry up and fix the flea, I need to beat the crap out of him," Shizuo said plainly.

Izaya scoffed, "I'm not a toy, Shizu-chan. You can't _fix _me."

"Well I'll _fix_ that smug little look of yours when I beat your face in."

Izaya chuckled, "You never seem to be able to though, _Shi-zu-chan~_," Izaya said, separating the syllables to annoy Shizuo more. It surely worked.

As Shizuo lifted a random chair, ready to throw it at Izaya, Shinra stepped in between the two, "C'mon guys, we don't want to get in trouble for wrecking school property, _again_, do we?"

"Tch, fine I'm out of here." Shizuo said as lowered the chair and headed for the door.

"Bye Shizu-chan!~" Izaya said as he waved cheerily. Shizuo grunted before slamming the door shut. Izaya giggled before his eyes softened.

Shinra sighed, wrapping something around Izaya's ankle, "What's up with your face?"

Izaya chuckled, "My dad has a habit of throwing this when he's drunk, reminds me of Shizu-chan."

Shinra paused, "But you never dodge when your father tries to hit you."

Izaya's smirk faded, "That's because I can take the blow from him… It wouldn't feel right if I allowed Shizu-chan to hit me…"

Shinra's features almost looked annoyed, "No you just won't admit the truth."

Izaya's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Shinra continued mending to his ankle, "You going to keep your feelings bottled up forever? I know you like Shizuo." Shinra said dramatically.

Izaya's eyes widened, "You… do?"

"Of course, it's obvious! Whenever you're near him my 'Love-o-meter' goes off!" Shinra said as he threw his hands in the air dramatically after he finished wrapping up Izaya's ankle, "The way you watch him when he leaves a room, your expression when he is around girls, and your red face whenever you two are too close, all give it away!"

Izaya blushed, causing Shinra to smile brightly, "But don't worry, Shizuo's too stupid to figure it out."

Izaya tried to stop his blushing as he smirked at Shinra, "Hehe, does Dotachin know?"

"Nah, he doesn't really pay attention to those kinds of things…" Shinra took a seat next to Izaya, "So… What are you going to do?"

Izaya gave him a look that said 'what kind of question is that?' and sighed, "What I've always done…"His voice trailed off slightly, "Nothing."

Shinra frowned, "Well that's no good!~" He perkily sat up and swung his feet, childishly, "Why don't you confess?"

"Shinra, you may be a genius, but sometimes you are completely stupid." Izaya rubbed his temples, "If I did that he would probably throw me into a wall!"

"How about you write him a note? You don't have to say who it's from!~"

Thinking, Izaya actually considered it. He didn't have to say it was from him and he could get those annoying feelings off his chest. Perfect.

Grinning Izaya got off the seat and rolled his ankle delicately on the floor, testing how it felt. Walking away he hummed, "Maybe!" Which made Shinra smile.

Once the door shut Shinra giggled, "Ah, what people do for love!~" He searched his uniform pocket for the picture of Celty he creepily had, blushing at the sight, "If its love, I'll help you, Izaya…"

* * *

"Just write, 'To my beautiful princess'," Shinra said cheerily, his giggles filling the empty class room. "He'll surely like that."

Izaya blushed at the thought of Shizuo as a princess, "Dammit Shinra! You said you would help me," Izaya tapped his pencil and looked down at his blank paper. He sighed dramatically, "I thought Shinra would be good with lovey-dovey stuff!~"

Shinra slouched slightly, "Fine, then write something like… 'Dear my reason for existing'."

Izaya pouted, "That's gay…"

"Well you're both guys!" Shinra said before sighing heavily.

"Tch," Izaya said, annoyed.

They had been trying to write a letter for Shizuo from his 'secret admirer'. The thing was though, they couldn't agree on anything. After they told Shizuo and Kadota to go and eat lunch without them, they had begun planning it out, but in the end they realized their views on romance were much different.

Shinra was stalkerish and overly dramatic; Izaya, on the other hand, was shy with his words of affection and kind of wanted to just tease the brute. Which lead to them bickering to no end.

Shinra sighed dramatically, "C'mon if we keep fighting we'll never get this done."

Shinra scratched his head, "How about 'Dear Heiwajima-san'-"

"Too formal."

Shinra sighed annoyingly, "OK… then 'Dear Shizuo-san'-"

"Boring," Izaya said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What about 'Dear Shizu-chan'?"

Izaya's brows furrowed, "Too obvious."

Shinra's vein popped before he grabbed his books and began heading for the door, which caught Izaya off guard as he almost fell out of his chair, "Wai- Shinra where are you going?"

"To eat, your arrogance in making me hungry," Shinra said.

"But you said you would help me!" Izaya pouted.

"Well you don't seem to want it," Shinra chuckled as Izaya's pout grew. "Besides, you'll do better if I don't help you." A sincere smiling painted his face.

Izaya's pout fell and he smiled slightly, "Thanks… Now will you get out?"

Shinra's smile widened as he mumbled a "good luck" before shutting the door.

…

After a long silence Izaya slammed his head against the desk, "How am I supposed to do this?"

"Do what?" Izaya eyes immediately opened his eyes but kept his cool. Who knows it could have been another stalker. He slowly turned his head until his eyes met a small blonde girl with hazel eyes.

Izaya smirked, "You, if you pay me fifty bucks."

Ignoring the statement the girl tilted her head as if to get a better look at Izaya. In a moment her eyes brightened in realization, "O-M-G! You're the freaky guy everyone talks about!"

_Freaky guy? _"You mean 'the great and sexy Orihara Izaya'," Izaya said in his cocky way.

The girl rolled he eyes, "Yep, you're the freaky guy."

Walking towards the teacher's desk the small girl skipped and hummed to nonsense. "Well since we both know who you are, my name's-"

"Suzuki Yoko," Izaya said with ease. He knew everyone that went to this school and this girl wasn't an exception. She was loud and well known for getting in trouble at school for talking too much in class. Pretty normal grades and a nice home life. What Izaya would call 'an average human' and he loved it.

"How did you know!" Yoko said as she looked over the desk she was crawling under, "So it's true!"

Izaya raised a brow, "That I'm amazing?"

"No, that you can read minds!" Before Izaya could reply the girl slammed her hands on the desk, "Quick! Read my mind!"

Izaya sighed dramatically, "Judging on how small your brain is, nothing."

The girl pouted and then sighed just how Izaya did, "Sadly, you're right."

Taking out a key from her pocket, Yoko then placed the key in the keyhole, twisting it until it made a clicking sound. Curios of what she was doing Izaya sat up in his seat, "You never struck me as someone to steal, Yoko."

The girl looked back at Izaya in almost an evil way, "Well you see Iza-san, I was reading a 'special' book in class and the mean teacher took it away." Izaya's brows furrowed and she began to rummage through the mess in the desk. He had a feeling there was more behind the 'special book'. Before he could voice his thoughts the girl mad an 'aha!' and held out a book. The cover was colorful and had two men clinging onto each other, barely wearing a shred of clothing.

Izaya had to hold back the urge to scowl as the girl held the book close to her chest, "There you are baby! Its ok, mama's here! Did he hurt you? Probably jerked off to your lovely pictures. I'm so sorry… hush, no need to cry…"

Izaya was too disgusted to think of anything to say. The girl noticed his staring and shot him a glare, "Gotta a problem?"

Izaya smirked awkwardly, "No, no. That's ok, I know some girls have a weird love for gay porn…"

The girl smiled brightly, "I'm glad you're aware. Well I'm gunna go, bye freaky guy!" Grabbing her bag, she skipped to the door, flipping through the pages of her book, making an 'oooh~' or 'ahh~' sound. Izaya's eye twitched. Sure Izaya was gay (he'd only like Shizuo in his whole life) but thinking of having sex with a man was… odd. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he gave the girl a lazy wave that she happily returned until the door was shut.

Izaya sighed for the millionth time that day. Thanks to that girl he only had ten minutes left to write the note. He was doomed. How the hell is he able to write his feelings when he can't even say them.

"Damn Shizu-chan," He said as he ran his fingers through his raven hair, "Put me through so much stress…" His eyes glanced at the paper.

He chuckled slightly, making an echo in the small room. "Hell… I think you're worth it."

Placing his pencil on the paper, Izaya began to write.

And so it began.

* * *

After class, Izaya skipped happily down the halls. As usual, everyone was staring at him. His happy mood must have meant trouble. For once though, Izaya wasn't paying attention to his beloved humans. His mind was only on Shizuo.

He had finished the note just in time and since school was over, Izaya knew Shizuo would walk home with Shinra and Kadota so he didn't have to worry bumping into him. Finally he was going to do it!

Luckily there was no body near Shizuo's locker, other than the creepy janitor that hits on teenage girls. Happily, Izaya took out his lock pick and placed it in the key hole. Before he turned it though his mind began to waver.

Thoughts of 'should I really do this?' and 'what if he finds out?' came into his mind and other thoughts of 'go for it!' or 'do you really think he's smart enough to find out?' debated with each other, flooding his mind completely.

Pushing his mind away he turned the lock. Eyes shut securely, he opened the door. He opened one eye, unsurely.

And in a moment, his heart sank.

There before his eyes was an envelope, plain and white but had a pink heart-shaped sticker on it. It was a confession. Izaya's brow furrowed as he picked up the white envelope. Gingerly, he opened it up, revealing a folded white paper that read:

_Dear Heiwajima-san,_

_I have had an interest in you for a while now. Maybe if we could get together some time and do something. Yes I do mean on a date. So in other words, will you be my boyfriend? I completely understand if you say no. I just wanted to ask. _

_-Ohayashi Sumiko_

The note was short and sweet and smelled like lavender. As much as the letter hurt Izaya, he'd admit it was cute, though he knew the girl wasn't really cute. She was the most idled girl at the school; perfect grades, large amount of friends, and not to mention her beautiful appearance and nice body. Izaya knew she wasn't perfect, but she surely was closer to it then he would ever get.

Folding up the note and placing it back into the locker, Izaya could feel a lump in his throat. He quickly shut the locker door and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He didn't want to be so weak, he wouldn't cry. Not for something so stupid.

Before Izaya could do anymore, he heard footsteps and a low voice talking to himself.

_Shizu-chan…_ He knew that feeling to well. The pain in his heart, but putting that aside, Izaya had to hide. Hiding behind the row of lockers parallel to the ones he was just at, he spotted Shizuo's handsome figure and immediately felt a weird twinge in his chest.

"Hmm… could have sworn I heard someone here…" Shizuo said as he scratched his head, before he moved to his own locker and started turning the lock to his code.

"Way to leave your binder, jeez you're so stupid…" Shizuo mumbled to himself. Izaya had to hold back a chuckle. _Always talking to you self, Shizu-chan… You're so dumb… _Izaya snuck a peek at Shizuo and couldn't help but smile.

As Shizuo kept mumbling to himself, until he opened his locker and spotted the note. Izaya's smile immediately fell.

"Huh… what's this..?" Shizuo said as he looked at the note, examining it thoroughly before opening it with confused eyes.

As Izaya watched Shizuo's eyes wander over the paper, he clenched his heart. Shizuo was smiling. A genuine smile, and Izaya felt pained that he didn't cause the blond to do so.

With a full grin making light chuckles, Shizuo stuck the note in his pocket and grabbed binder and left, mumbling to himself again. Izaya watched his back get smaller and smaller and wait a few seconds after there was nothing left and slid down to the ground, knees to his chest.

"What's the point?" Izaya sighed as he took out the letter he had written for Shizuo, "You'll never like me… It's a sad fate but I should just accept it."

Izaya buried his head in his knees, holding back any useless tears. Shizuo made him so weak, but he would never show it. "I'm sorry I don't have the strength to tell you that, Shizu-chan…"

* * *

Psyche skipped across the halls in the dojo rather bored. He had been truly lonely lately and as much as he wanted to see Tsugaru it pained him just to look into his blue eyes. But he put the painful feeling aside and decided to visit his longtime friend. Ah… ya, friend… that's what he was.

He continued to skip merrily, humming to the song he was listening to on his headset until he made a stop at Tsugaru's door. His knees were shaking, he was so nervous.

_C'mon Psyche! You can do this! Just go in there, say hey, fake a smile for him, and leave. You can do this!_

Psyche sighed, placing his hands over his eyes, "I can't do this…" He moaned.

_C'mon Psyche! Just breathe…_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Ok, I gotta stop breathing 'cause I'm getting a little light headed, now._

Shaking his head, Psyche reached for the door handle. But before his hand and the handle came in contact he heard a voice inside the room.

It definitely wasn't Tsugaru's voice.

Psyche pressed his ear up against the door to listen better. The voice was heard again.

"Ah, thanks… Tsugaru-san…" Psyche could tell it was his senpai, Roppi. Psyche opened the door slightly to see Roppi and Tsugaru looking at each other's music, just as he and Tsugaru had done for so long. Tsugaru wore the same smile he would give Psyche. The same smile that used to make his heart flutter, but now it was painful. Had he been replaced?

He almost fell back at the sight of the two together; luckily he didn't make too much noise. But then again Roppi could hear a cricket chirp from a mile away, so in a moment his view changed towards Psyche. Psyche's breath hitched.

The two just at each other for a moment. Roppi's expression emotionless, Psyche's filled with fear.

Tsugaru didn't notice what was happening, but once he noticed Roppi's view change he set down the sheet music and looked at Roppi, confusion crossing his handsome features.

"What are you looking at?..." Tsugaru began to turn his head. Psyches mind went in alarm. He didn't want him to see him there. No, that would be awkward.

But before he fully turned his head Roppi grabbed his hand. Psyche's eyes widened. "It's nothing… believe me. It's nothing…" Roppi's nearly whispered.

Tsugaru smiled, a faint blush painting his cheeks as he intertwined their fingers together. "Ya… I'm sure it's nothing."

_Nothing? Is that what you call your best friend? _Psyche closed his eyes, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. _Does that mean our love was nothing?_

Without making a noise Psyche quickly tip-toed away. Wiping the waterfall of tears and holding back sobs.

This feeling now was turning into a normal part of his life. It was unforgettable, the pain.


	4. acceptance

**Chappie 4!~~~ I'm so happy! Another chapter, another time to abuse Iza-chan. It hurts me to do so, but I gotta say, It's pretty fun~ Thank you all who reviewed!~**

**XxMikomiAixX: Ah thank you love!~~~ ur so kind Mikomi-san, it means soooo much to me ^_^!~~~ *hugs***

**Akai Mu Tsuki: I kno! Shizu-chan and Tsu-chan get me angry too! (rage, fume, hits a wall, crouches in pain next to you). Thank you so much honey!~**

**Cagallikushinarafika: *holds up plushie Izaya and Psyche* you may hug them!~ :D thanks for reviewing!~~~**

**KT: I know I abuse them so much :'( Thanks for reviewing sweets!~ :)**

**Amay-nights rain: DX im so mean to them!~ Thank you sweet heart.~**

**Gina: I totally agree! I love it when Iza-chan blushes!~ It makes me want to kiss him!~ but that's shizu-chan's job. Thanks hun!~**

**Aihara-Yuki: *catches kiss* *snickers stalkerishly* I love sensitive Iza-chan too!~ And if Izaya doesn't smack him… we will! Together! :D**

**KkarolBoss: K-Kkarolboss-senpai (my idol)! I knows, I love Tsugaru and Psyche too!~ ^_^ thanks senpai!~**

**RaidioBrain Walker: Cuz Shinra's a boob lol~ thanks for reviewing sweetie!~:)**

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**WARNING: This story contains YAOI! Ya, ya you know the drill~ **

**ENJOY!~~~**

* * *

"So you're really gunna go through with this..?" Shinra asked with almost pleading eyes.

"Mhm…" Shizuo said plainly, looking at the sky.

"You didn't even consider the other note..?" Shinra questioned, almost looking a bit disappointed.

Shizuo's brows furrowed, "What other note?"

Shinra's eyes widened in realization, "Ah, nothing!" He said before shoving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth from being asked anymore further questions.

Shizuo sat up and glared at Shinra. Awkwardly, Shinra shot him an uncomfortable smile, bread crumbs falling from his mouth.

Giving up, Shizuo sighed as he switched views from Shinra to Kadota, "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"You know Shinra, sometimes he just says random and awkward things," Kadota said blandly. Shinra inwardly thanked Kadota, but he knew Kadota wasn't making an excuse, he actually meant it.

Shizuo sighed lowly before taking a bite of sushi, "Fine whatever…"

It was a nice day. There were barely any clouds in the sky and something just seem right to Shizuo. Maybe it was the fact he just found out a girl actually liked him. No one had ever liked a monster like him, and somehow it made him feel happy. And on top of that, the flea wasn't pestering him as much as usual… in fact he wasn't talk at all. Shizuo was confused now; it wasn't like the flea to be quiet and he wasn't even eating lunch with them.

"So what's up with the flea?" As Shizuo said this Shinra's eyes widened with fear.

"Hehehe, what are you talking about Shizuo? Izaya's fine!" Shinra said awkwardly. Both Shizuo and Kadota eyed him.

"I think you're hiding something…" Shizuo said as he scratched his head.

"Hiding something? Me? Never!" Shinra laugh awkwardly.

"Shinra!" Shizuo growled, ready to throw Shinra somewhere far.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan, don't kill Shinra. I need to copy his homework," Izaya said from behind the three on the bench. They all jumped in shock, making Izaya chuckle loudly. Shinra gave him a look that read 'what happened?' but Izaya only smiled cheerily at him. Shinra knew something was wrong.

"Flea. Where were you?" Shizuo said as he glared at the said flea.

Izaya smiled brightly, "I wasn't really hungry so I thought I would go walk around, maybe observe my lovely humans~"

"You mean stalk." Shizuo said as he closed his eyes in annoyance as Izaya ruffled all three of his friend's hair. Shizuo jabbed Izaya's stomach, causing the raven-haired boy to wince.

"Shizu-chan's rough," Izaya said as he smirked playfully.

"It's good to see you in a good mood…" Kadota said before sucking on his lollipop, "You seemed pretty upset when I called you last night… Speaking of which… What was the matter?"

Izaya nearly jumped but maintained his smirk, "Hmmm… I don't really know what you're talking about, Dotachin~"

Ignoring what Izaya said Shizuo turned to Kadota, "Yeah I noticed he's been acting a little weird…" _That's because of you, you idiot!_

Izaya pouted and placed his hands on his hips, "Hello~ I'm right here."

Shizuo shot Izaya a glare, "Don't remind me."

Izaya made a huff and rose from the bench, "Fine! All I wanted to do was come and eat lunch with my closest friends." He looked at Shizuo, smirking widely, "Oh, and Shizu-chan."

Before Izaya could make any more snappy comments, Shizuo's whole bento-box went flying towards Izaya's face. But of course Izaya caught it when it was only mere centimeters away from his face. Tilting his head out of the way box, Izaya shot his friends a signature 'Izaya smile', "Thanks for the food Shizu-chan.~"

Shizuo finally realized what he just did, "Wait flea! Give it back! I wasn't done with that!" He said as he reached for Izaya.

"Ah ah ah. No can do Shizu-chan! You gave this to me, no give backs!" Izaya snickered as he held the box behind his back. Shizuo growled, ready to hit the flea. "Well gotta jet!~ Later Dotachin, Shinra… Shizu-chan." He said the last words with a smirk, making Shizuo want to punch him even more. But before he could put his thoughts to actions, Izaya had already begun running down the stair case.

Shizuo clenched his fist. Shinra noticed the tension and sighed, "I'm going to take a walk."

Shizuo and Kadota both raised an eyebrow, but let Shinra's odd behavior slide, "Later." Kadota said as he sucked on the straw of his juice box.

Shinra smiled at them before turning and leaving.

Shizuo looked over at Kadota, who was still sucking on his juice box, "You still drink out of a juice box?" He grinned slightly, "What are you? Five?"

"Good one," Kadota said sarcastically. "So, when are you going to talk to her?"

Shizuo blushed at the sudden subject change, "Uh… Probably after school."

Kadota leaned back lazily, "Can I ask you something?"

Shizuo sat next to his friend, "Sure, why not?"

Kadota moved his eyes to Shizuo's, looking a little serious, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Shizuo said as he looked at his friend with confusion crossing over his features.

"Accepting a girl's confession that you don't even know." Kadota said bluntly as he crushed his juice box and threw it to the trash.

Shizuo paused, in deep thought. Why _was _he doing this? "I guess…"

Kadota looked at him closely. For once Shizuo was smiling, "I guess, for once, I feel accepted. It's nice to know someone isn't afraid of me."

"Ah I see… Well if that's the case, I'm happy for you." Kadota said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Shizuo said, a faint blush still visible on his cheeks.

* * *

Shinra sighed once he closed the door, leaving the roof to find Izaya. Shinra was thoroughly annoyed with Shizuo's stupidity. But then again, had Izaya even left the note in his locker? It didn't seem like it by what Shizuo said.

He walked down the many stairs until he made his way to the bottom. "Where did he go..?" Shinra said as he looked around.

"Down here," A mellow voice that belonged to Izaya called from bellow. He was sitting against a wall, while eating Shizuo's lunch.

"What are you doing," Shinra said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What does it look like?" Izaya said as he lifted some onigiri with his chops sticks, "Eating Shizu-chan's bento…" he eyed the food, "Although, It's very poorly made."

Shinra hit Izaya lightly in the back of the head, "I didn't mean that, idiot." Shinra slid down the wall until his butt hit the floor. Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed, "So why didn't you give him the note."

Izaya shrugged, "When I went to put it in I found the note. I finally came to my senses and backed out."

"You mean 'coward out'," Shinra said, plainly.

Izaya set Shizuo's unfinished bento next to him, "Whatever you want to call it, I won't deny, I am a coward." Izaya's expression was almost emotionless, except for the tiny bit of sadness Shinra could see.

Shinra made a displeased moan as he ran his fingers through his hair, "… So now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what'?" Izaya nearly snapped, "By the end of the day Shizu-chan will have a girlfriend and I'll have to get over him."

"We both know you can't do that Izaya," Shinra said in a stern voice.

Izaya paused until he buried his head in his knees, "I know…"

Shinra patted Izaya's back comfortingly, "It's okay, all we have to do is make sure we don't lose hope!" Shinra stood up and turned to Izaya, "I told you I'd help you!"

Izaya chuckled as he lifted his head from his knees.

"So let's make it official! I, Shinra Kishitani," He said as he put a hand on his own heart, "Will be your wingman till the day I die!~" He took out his hand so Izaya could grab, as if to settle the agreement. Izaya gabbed it, using it to pull himself up.

"Thanks idiot…" Izaya said smiling a real smile for the first time in a while.

* * *

Shizuo paced as his three friends watched in amusement. Shizuo kept mumbling nonsense to himself, causing Izaya to chuckle, "Shizu-chan, this isn't as hard as you think."

Shizuo stopped in mid step, and glared back at Izaya, "It's not like you've been asked out before, flea. So just shut up."

Izaya's eyes narrowed. Geez he didn't have to be so mean! "Just trying to help," Izaya said bitterly.

"If you were trying to help me, why don't you tell me what the fuck I should say to her?" Shizuo said and resumed pacing.

_You really shouldn't ask the man who loves you that…_

Izaya's fist clenched. Noticing the tension between the two, Shinra clasped his hands together, "C'mon guys, no need to get our hankies in a twist."

"Yeah. We know your stressed Shizuo, but you don't have to be an ass…" Kadota said, crossing his arms.

Guilt took over Shizuo's face, "Sorry guys."

Shinra and Kadota both smiled, "It's alright." They said in sync.

Izaya puffed up his cheeks, "Well I don't forgive you."

"Do I care?" Shizuo said in an annoyed tone.

"Well you should, if you want me to help you with this 'dilemma'," Izaya said and emphasized the dilemma.

"Fine, I'm sincerely sorry Izaya. Now what do I say to her?" Shizuo said annoyed at Izaya thoroughly.

Izaya chuckled, "I truthfully have no Idea."

"I take back my apology," Shizuo growled. "How bout you guys?"

Shinra shrugged and Kadota itched his chin, "I think you just need a practice dummy."

"Practice dummy?" Shizuo said confusedly.

"Yeah, like someone to pretend you're the person you're gunna talk to. Now let's see…" Kadota said as he looked around, "Ah, how bout you Izaya."

Izaya's eyes widened, "Me!"

"Yes you, you do look the most feminine out of all of us," Kadota said, holding back a chuckle.

"Don't use my perfect body against me!" Izaya exclaimed.

"Yeah, can't we have someone that- I don't know- Isn't Izaya?" Shizuo said as he pointed at Izaya.

Izaya scoffed, "Well, since you said that, I accept!"

Shinra chuckled while Izaya tied his uniform coat to make it look like a belly shirt, "Oh Heiwajima-san!~ It is great to see you, my love!~" Izaya said in a girly voice, almost flinching when he said love.

Shizuo blushed, "S-stop messing around!"

Izaya smirked lightly and untied his shirt, "Fine, fine…"

"So where do I begin..?" Shizuo said as he looked over at Shinra and Kadota.

"Compliment her appearance or something," Shinra said with a shrug.

"Ok…" Shizuo said as he looked at Izaya, making him blush, "Your eyes are… weird… and red… and they piss me off… and-"

"That's not a compliment Shizuo," Shinra said disappointedly. "And remember your talking to Sumiko."

"Oh right," Shizuo said embarrassedly, "Okay well… Sumiko, you look very…" He paused, "What does she even look like?"

"You've never seen her?" Kadota said in disbelief. Shizuo shook his head.

Izaya smirked, "Well she has nice boobs."

Shizuo blushed furiously, "I don't care about that!"

"Don't lie Shizu-chan!~"

"I'm not!" Shizuo said as his face became redder and redder, "And will someone tell me what she looks like."

"Kinda like that," Kadota said as he pointed to a girl that was standing behind Shizuo.

She had pretty layered hair that was black and bright green eyes. She was smiling nervously and Shizuo got the hint that this girl was in fact the girl who wrote him the note.

"Ohayashi-san! I didn't know you were here!" Shizuo said in surprise. Izaya narrowed his eyes to the girl, which didn't go unnoticed. But the girl just looked back at Shizuo who slumped his shoulders, "H-how much of that did you hear?"

"As much as you want me to," She said simply, "So I'm guessing you got my note."

Izaya's brows furrowed, man was she blunt… Shizuo blushed even more at the mention of the note, "Ah, yeah I did…"

A pause.

"And..?" She said with a slight smile.

Shizuo paused before smiling, "Yeah sure."

The girl small grin grew, "Ah, that's good." She said before turning to her squealing crowd of friends and glaring at them.

"Uh… here meet my friends." Shizuo said awkwardly, "This is Kadota and this is Shinra." He introduced and the girl shook their hands kindly.

"Oh and this asshole is Izaya," He said as he pointed to Izaya who looked away, trying to smirk.

"Nice to meet you Orihara-san." The girl said politely sticking her hand out so he would shake it. He looked at the hand and scowled.

"Wish I could say the same," He said bitterly as he turned around.

The girl stared at him confusedly while Shizuo's blood boiled, "Don't you fucking leave, flea!"

Izaya turned back and smirked pathetically, "I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Shizu-chan." He said with a little more bitterness then intended, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Izaya turned his back from the confused four and began walking. He was angry and sad and disappointed and… he really didn't expect it to be this painful. He knew it was coming, but he always at least had a little hope. Now everything was crushed.

The four stared at him walk down the hall, "What the hell was that..?" Shizuo asked.

Shinra tched as he began to walk away, "You wouldn't understand…"

Shizuo's brows furrowed, "Then help me understand!"

Shinra paused and said nothing.

The girl right next to Shizuo looked up at him, face expressionless. "I'm sure it's nothing Heiwajima-san."

"Y-you're right…" he said as she linked her arm with his.

But Shizuo remained thinking of what the heck was going on with Izaya, not knowing he was causing all of this.

* * *

_Why did things end up like this? _Psyche thought to himself as wiped the many tears that overflowed from his eyes. _Why were they so close?_

Psyche didn't know why it hurt so much, but it was such an excruciating pain, he couldn't help but to shed at least one tear. One tear multiplied into one hundred and before he knew it he was on the ground gasping for air and begging it to all stop.

He sobbed and screamed in the once quiet pitch black room. He ripped apart sheet music and broke CD's. His sleeves were soaked and his hair was matted. He looked truly pathetic.

"That's no good…" A voice was heard from above him. Psyche's puffy pink eyes immediately opened and he looked up. He met eyes with someone who looked just like Roppi, but he knew it wasn't him. Roppi's eyes were brighter and his jacket was a little different than this guy… And Roppi didn't wear that face.

"Don't cry…" The man said as he looked down at Psyche with a saddened smile, tears barely visible in his eyes, "That makes us weak…"

Immediately, Psyche's eyes began to form tears and he leapt forward. He buried his face in the man who resembled both his love's love and his self's shirt. The man, who was named Izaya, paused before wrapping his arms around the boy tightly and letting the tears fall from his eyes.

The pitch black room was filled with nothing but pain and sorrow and the sound of tears hitting the ground as the two cried everything they ever felt out.

Psyche cried every day. Izaya hadn't cried in years. Yet both of them couldn't remember a time they felt more pain.

* * *

**Finally that chapter's over!~ FYI I hope you guys know I love you… don't really know why I just said that lol~ I feel so mean… I know exactly how they feel though, but with my best friend. He just got a girlfriend the other day and lol…. I was the one who requested he should ask her out… I don't regret it though!~ it's nice to see him happy!**

**Well, Next chapter is all Psyche's POV and all about him~ I can't wait!~**


	5. Hating Love

**I'm so sorry guys!~ I know it took forever to update... I'm a failure... Well anyways!~~ yay!~ this chappie is from Psyche's POV~ It was kinda odd changing POV's... but its just for this chappie!~ Next chappie will be just like usual!~ O!~ and thank you all who reveiwed!~ YOU. GUYS. ARE. BOSS!~**

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**amaya-nights rain: O ya... sorry about the confusion!~ it'll explain in the next chappie!~~ thanks for reveiwing sweetums!~:)**

**gina: awww i luv u!~ I'm sooo happy you found it funny!~ o and ya lol~ I do like him (for almost 4 yrs now). hahahaha im such a looser!~ but beleive me its fine!~ Thank you soooooooo much gi-gi!~~~**

**KkarolBoss: *sigh* I ask my self the same thing! thank you sweety!~~**

**TechNomaNcer28: QwQ your reveiws made me smile creepily at my screen and my little bro was like "Plz tell me your not watching yaoi again" lol. Thanks so much honey!~**

**AsikIkisa: Awwwww... your so nice! ^_^ thanks!~~~**

**XxMikomiAixX: LOL Mikomi-san... I always love your reveiws!~ I wonder... are we somehow related? hahaha well I think you and I would help Iza-chan bitch slap the girl right ;D?~ Love ya!~**

**supposedalienpsycho: I kno!~ the poor boys... well anyways thanks a ton!~**

**RadioBrain Walker: lol after reading your reveiw I imagined Shinra in a cupid outfit XD Thanks so much love!~**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: awwws!~ I never felt so happy to make some one sad lol!~ omg i love you so much!~**

**Aihara-Yuki: I kno I do too D:! Yay i suceeded! lol~ *hugs back* o and I can't wait to kill him too... *snickers evily* Thanks beautiful!~**

**Eyes17k: after you said I'm loving i thought of Mcdonalds lol~ I love it when they bicker (but i wouldn't mind if they'd do something _more..._ if you know what I mean *winks*) Thank you sweetheart!~**

**WARNING: This story contains YAOI! which means you will piss your self at the sexyness!**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, only to see white fabric surrounding me. From being under the covers for who knows how long my breath was hot and scratched against my throat. An odd feeling of panic took over me and I began to thrash the sheets off me. I panted once the sheets were off, but as my breathing was getting calmed down I tried to look into what had happened.

Where was I? These white dojo walls don't look familiar at all… But then again, I don't remember anything at all. Where were my memories? Did I even have any?

I stared blankly at the wall in front of my before I heard a slithery voice, "Good… you're awake…" I jumped and instantly turned my view towards the man. He looked just like me, though he had piercing red eyes unlike my pink ones and a red-furred trimmed coat. His expression looked emotionless and I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.

The man walked towards me, causing me to shrink back. "Did you sleep well?" The red eyed man said kindly, though his expression showed no emotion at all.

"Uh… yeah, thanks…" I said cautiously, holding the covers close to me, "W-where am I? A-and who are you..?" My voice trailed off.

"Who am _I_..?" I asked as the man stared back at me blankly.

The look-a-like-me took a seat on my bed as I cowered against the wall. Something about him just scared me, "Hurry up and get out of bed, we need to take a tour…"

My brows furrowed, "Can you answer my question first?"

The guy stood up, making his way to the sliding door in the dojo, "No."

I scoffed, as I got up and followed the man out the door. There were halls everywhere, some of them I could tell just never ended. What an odd place this was… It seems other worldly. Wait, was this even real life? I could be dead, for all I know.

Eager to get answers I look at the red hooded man, "So… are you going to answer my questions?"

The man didn't say anything he just continued to walk at his slow pace and kept his eyes looking straight. A hint of anger welled up in me and I completely stopped, crossing my arms and making a 'hmph' sound.

"What are you doing..?" He said as he looked back at me.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I'm not going anywhere!" I said as I stuck my nose up in the air.

He just stared at me, his expressionless face showed just a hint of annoyance. There was a pause through the hall, "… Your name is Psyche…" he said before turning his back towards me.

My eyes brightened and I began to skip by his side, "Psyche huh? I think it suits me!" I nearly giggled.

I looked back at the man, "And your name..?"

"Roppi."

"Roppi…" I tested it out on my tongue, giggling once he looked at me a little annoyed. "So what is this place?" I asked as I skipped at his side.

"Home…" He said as he turned the corner.

"Home? But I don't even remember this place!" I said as I followed him like a child. But as soon as I said the words realization hit me, "I don't remember anything at all…"

"That's because you have been sleeping your whole life, for seventeen years to be exact." He paused and looked over at me as he spoke.

I was surprised by the words, "How is that possible..?"

"Because we aren't even human," I stopped skipping when he said that, but he continued to walk, not even facing me anymore. "We are only fragments of one; we just symbolize _his _feelings, _his _emotions. So in other words… we are worthless… We don't even have a soul." His voice was almost bitter under the blandness and I couldn't help but to cringe at every word he said.

"W-we just symbolize his emotions?" I asked hesitantly as I walked slowly behind him.

He nodded.

"T-then what emotion do I symbolize?"

He looked over at me, just giving me a glance that looked almost looked irritated or jealous; of what, I'm not even sure, "Don't worry, it's not bad at all. Happiness, joy, generosity … And your most important…"

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Love..."

"Love?" Somehow I blushed at the word.

"Yeah… Although I don't know why you even woke up…" He looked up at the ceiling, thinking deeply. "One only gets woken up when those emotions get triggered… I truthfully couldn't see _him_ falling in love…"

There was an awkward silence and I had no Idea what to say, so I just asked him a question, "What feeling do you symbolize?"

"Sadness, pain, hatred, jealousy…" His voice trail off, "… Just about everything negative…"

I looked up at him with concerned eyes but he didn't show any pain at all, he seemed fine with everything, "Oh… I see…"

I was thinking of asking him more but we both heard two voices in the background, causing us to look back.

"But Hibiya, I swear I locked the gate!" A blonde man with a white and pink suit, called out to a storming raven haired prince-like man.

The man with the prince attire kept storming away angrily, ignoring the pleads of the blonde man, "Shut up idiot! Your constant blabbering is causing me to get a migraine…" He stopped right in front of Roppi and I. Ah so this had to be another one of us, except he had golden-brown eyes unlike my magenta ones and Roppi's piercing red ones. But who was the blonde man? He sure didn't look anything like Roppi and I…

Without giving me a glance he looked over to Roppi, "Do you happen to know what happened to my horse? This _commoner_ seemed to have misplaced him." The blonde man mouthed 'commoner?' wearing an astonished look, although I could tell he got that a lot.

"Ah, I think I just saw him in the kitchen…" Roppi said bluntly. _Oh yeah 'cause it was totally normal to see horses in kitchens.._.

The prince-like man looked up at the blonde angrily, who just rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly, "Ah, I guess he wanted some carrots or something…" He laughed awkwardly, but the man who wore a small paper crown didn't seem too happy with the answer.

He whacked the tall blonde in the back of the head rather hardly, mumbling something like 'idiot'.

Roppi sighed and began to speak in a slithery voice, "Do you two always have to fight..? Please at least _try _not to scare away the new guy…"

The two stopped fighting and both looked at me, wearing surprised looks, "Ah, Psyche! You're finally awake! The names Delic." The blonde man said as he took my hand and shook it violently while wearing a large grin.

"Uh, hi-"

"Move out of my way, peasant!" The 'prince' said as he roughly pushed Delic out of the way, "My name is Hibiya. You may bow if you please…" Hibiya said as he flipped his cape.

I grinned awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, "That means you have to." Delic whispered in my ear.

To this, Hibiya side kicked the blonde in the stomach; making him fall back to the ground right in front of me, holding onto the spot that was just kicked.

"Just bow before he kills us all…" The blonde whispered in between coughs.

Delic got another kick in the ribs.

"Just kidding!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Whatever idiot," Hibiya said as he turned his head from the blonde and looked towards me, "Don't worry, I only hurt this low life commoner." He reassured to me as Delic got up, mumbling some rude remarks to himself.

"Ah… I see that…" I said awkwardly.

"But it is really nice to see you," Hibiya said with kindness.

Delic smiled behind the royal looking man, "Yeah, I'm sure Tsugaru will be the happiest man in the world!"

_Tsugaru? Who's that? _I thought as I looked at the two confusedly. But before I could voice my thoughts, Hibiya began to talk, "Well I guess we should go get my horse, later."

"Ah, yeah I'll follow," Delic said as Hibiya glared at him, and then he looked back to me, "I hope we can hang out some time. Well, bye Psyche. See ya Roppi."

I smiled at the two and waved as they walked down the hall. Immediately, Hibiya began to yell at the blonde while he just smiled. Odd people…

"That man, Hibiya, he's one of us isn't he?" I asked as I looked up at Roppi.

Roppi nodded. "He represents _his _arrogance, _he _masks all his hurt through that…"

"Ah…" I said, taking in the information, "But who's that other guy..?" I said as I scratched my head innocently, "He doesn't look anything like us…"

"Delic is just an accessory…" The blood eyed man said simply.

"An accessory?"

"Yeah, he just helps the feeling grow," He explained, "He is based on someone close to _his _life, whether he's already a part of it or is still yet to be met, he's important to _him_. And so the man is connected to feelings…" Roppi's voice trailed off as he looked like he was thinking.

I confusedly look up at the contemplated looking man. He looked back immediately, barely blinking as he looked into my pink irises, "You have an accessory too…"

"Huh? Really?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded.

"What's he like? What's his name? What does he look like? Is he smart? Is he nice?" I asked, getting more and more excited with each question.

Roppi put his hand over my mouth, shutting me up in the midst of my rant, "You sure can talk…" he said before letting his hand fall from my mouth, "Let me tell you…"

I kept my mouth closed obediently, "His name is Tsugaru."

"Tsugaru?" I said, feeling warmth in my chest as I said the odd name.

Roppi nodded, "He looks just like Delic, but he wears an entirely different attire… And acts a lot different too…" Roppi said with a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice.

"If Hibiya and I have one…" I tapped my finger against my chin, "Where's yours?"

Roppi stopped walking and looked back at me, anger and sadness barely noticeable in his eyes, "That's not important…" And he turned around, resuming to his slow pace walking.

I squinted my eyes for a moment, wanting to question him more, but from the way he looked, I don't think that would be the smartest thing to do. Brushing off the awkward atmosphere I smiled awkwardly, "Okay…"

"…So where's Tsugaru?" I asked as I stopped walking after he stopped at the millionth sliding door I've seen.

"Ah, he's close…"

My eyes brightened, "Really? Where is he?"

"Waiting…" Roppi answered as he opened to sliding door, revealing yet another white room.

"Hm?" I hummed cautiously as I entered the empty room. I looked around, finding nothing but a white and blue bed, sheet music all over the floor, and a mp3 player on the ground, connected to a blue headset.

I took in the warm feeling of the room, finding myself grinning widely. It was an odd feeling, something about this room made me feel happy and welcomed. Like I'm truly home.

"This is Tsugaru's room…" Roppi said before looking around, "Could have sworn he was in here."

I nodded to him before picking up some sheet music, looking over it and humming to the advance piece of music. I began to skip around the room, feeling truly happy and nice and something else… I couldn't put my finger on it, it felt so good and at the same time a little bit painful. All and all, I loved the feeling.

Roppi looked at me, obviously disturbed by my happiness. Before another sliding door opened from the other end of the room, grabbing both our attention.

A blonde man walked out, he looked just like Delic, yet he wore a blue kimono and had deep blue eyes. I felt my heart beat speed up and I couldn't help but to wince once he looked over at me, looking rather surprised himself.

Our eyes remained locked for a moment, nothing heard but silence. I felt awkward, I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Luckily the blonde man opened his mouth to speak, "Psyche? You're finally awake..?" He said as he walked a couple of steps towards me, although the distance was still very far.

I blushed furiously. Why? I don't even know. Just having him look at me with his concerned deep blue eyes was enough to make my heart throb. The feeling was so… weird, in a good way I guess.

"A-ah! Y-you must be Tsugaru… It's nice to finally meet you," I said nervously as I tried to stop my blushing.

He just stared at me, still walking closer to me.

"Ah… T-this must be your room, s-sorry for intruding…"

He said nothing.

I got frustrated, half from his silence and half from him staring at me so kindly. I furrowed my brows and puffed my cheeks out, "Hey, why won't you talk- _ah!_" I yelped as he flung his body towards me, embracing me in a hug. I couldn't speak. His warm arms were wrapped around me, making my heart beat loudly against his chest.

"Sorry… I'm just so happy to see you…" He said as he buried his head in my hair and tightened his grip around my waist, "I've waited so long…"

I was still in shock but somehow managed to speak, "F-for what?" I stuttered.

He leaned into my ear, his breath causing me to shiver, "To fall in love…" He whispered before he kissed my cheek.

Somehow I found myself tilting my head into the light kiss and finally wrapped my arms around his neck. At this point I didn't care if I had just met him, I didn't care if Roppi was probably right there watching, nor did I care how loud my heart was beating. Everything just seemed right.

I sighed into his shirt and smiled widely when I lifted my head to look into his eyes, "Sorry to keep you waiting…"

He smiled at me, staring back into my eyes, and kissed me lightly. He brushed his soft lips against mine and I closed my eyes. Thinking back to it now… That's kind of weird for just meeting him… But I felt like I already knew him, I felt like I had spent my entire life with him. That's all that mattered.

When our lips broke apart I hugged him closely, probably squeezing every bit of breath out of him. I looked over to the side to see if Roppi was still there, luckily he was gone.

Tsugaru stroked my back and kissed my hair as I buried my face in his shirt, blushing and smiling as I lightly kissed the little skin showing above his shirt. I felt like falling asleep in his arms…

_What was this feeling he said..? Love? Well, whatever it is…_

Tsugaru intertwined my fingers with his and brushed my hair with his other fingers, whispering sweet words of affection over and over.

_It feels nice..._

_..._

_Well... thats what I thought._

* * *

Months passed by and our relationship only grew. I had truly fallen in love, and I fell hard. When we weren't together I would cry, even if he just went to go get something to eat or something like that. It just pained me to be away from him. Sounds pretty stupid… but Tsu-san's worth it.

You could say I was a _little _clingy…

Okay fine! I was really clingy. But hell, I was in love.

But then… more time passed and Tsu-san and I grew apart. Our hugs grew less needy and our kisses short, our conversations were awkward and yet, I still wanted to be with him every moment of my life.

I couldn't help but to think, '_is it my fault? Was it because I was to close?' _

And right when I thought '_maybe I can fix this, maybe there is still time…' _he ends it. Everything we had just disintegrates, and I'm left to cry and deal with this heartbreak.

It's painful, it truly is. Knowing that we can never do the same things we used to together. I mean once in a while he would give me a friendly hug or a small kiss on the cheek, but that would just lead to more hurt. Because I know he's not mine.

And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Roppi comes into the picture. They started hanging out more and I could just tell they were more than friends. But something in my heart still had hope and maybe it was just a phase. But then it happened.

I was just going to see Roppi to ask him a few questions so I went to his room and to my "surprise" Tsu-san was there. Truthfully, I was almost expecting that. I opened the door slightly, just to take a _little _peak.

Roppi was scolding Tsu-san about _something_, and I couldn't help but to feel exhilarated. I know, I know, I'm selfish. And in the midst of Roppi scolding Roppi landed a cold slap against Tsu-sans face, leaving an echo in the white room.

A wide grin grew on my face and I wanted to cheer. But as soon as Tsu-san took Roppi's hand the smile had left my lips. And then without warning, Tsugaru kissed him. My eyes widened and Roppi looked just as shocked.

I immediately ran away, not caring what noise I was making or what I accident made fall in the halls, and went to the closest room once my tears stared to form. There I let everything out, braking and ripping everything I could see. All the music me and Tsu-san made together were shredded and anger filled my system.

But as soon as I thought of anger, sadness took over me and I fell to the ground, burying my face in my knees and I sobbed.

_Dammit! Tsu-san I hate you so much! Why do you make me feel so pathetic?_

I clenched my heart, hoping the pain would go away.

_I hate you so much! Because I love you…_

And then I felt a hand touch my head, followed by a voice, "That's no good…" I snapped my head up to meet eyes with who I thought was Roppi. I immediately grew scared; I didn't want Roppi to see me like _this. _The last thing I want is for Roppi to think I'm weak.

But I looked closer at him, he looked different. Not just in what he wore, but in his facial expressions. He looked sincerely sad, yet masked it over with a smile.

"Don't cry…" he said quietly, "That makes us weak…"

Something about this man made me feel like he knew exactly what I was going through. Like the same had happened to him and I found myself in the next moment hugging him and holding on for dear life. Moments passed and we were both a sobbing mess.

_I should have never fallen in love, this pain is just too much to take… I have no reason to hate Roppi or Tsu-san… I'm the one who fell in love._

_And if I'm love…_

_Then I truly hate myself…_

* * *

**YAY!~ this chappie was fun to write!~ **

**I reread last chapter... ugh I fail! D: but ya you guys are awesome!~~~~~~~**

**hugs and kisses!~**


	6. Comfort and Anger

**Hey guys!~ sooooo!~ hahaha chappie 6!~ back to 3rd person POV!~ this will explain how the hell Psyche and Izaya were both in the same place lol!~ **

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**Thank you all who reveiwed, you make me the happiest person in da world!~**

**amaya-nights rain: T_T im so mean to him!~ haha love ya!~**

**XxMikomiAixX: Yes!~ I always wanted a sister!~ D: and o nooooos not my carrot cake!~ *cough* damn horse *cough* -gets hit by Hibiya- What did you say peasant?~~~ haha well thanks Mikomi-nii for another amazing reveiw!~**

**mangaromance: awww tank you!~ I love sad stories!~ ur so sweet!**

**Slayers64: awww thanks it makes me so happy to hear that!~ Thank u a million times!~**

**KkarolBoss: T_T i abuse him... im sorry!~~~ haha but thanks for reveiwing sweets!~**

**AsikIkisa: they are a very odd couple lol!~ and awww now that I think of it it kind of does seem like a bother like relationship!~ I love you so much i have no words for it lol!~**

**Aihara-Yuki: haha this chappie will explain. They don't really represent love but more like what other feelings love causes. And its okay!~ im sorry for the confusion! thanks honey!~**

**gina: beleive me, that chappie was sooo fun to write!~ and thanks so much!~ and awwww ur sooo sweet!~ u shood tell him that :)... haha jk but still i love u so much!~**

**raidiobrain walker: :DDDD thanks for reveiwing sweetheart!~**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: QWQ awww your sooo nice!~ and beleive me I wanted to slap them too!~ hahaha love you sooo much... and gess wat? ur my new best friend!~ :D**

**chika: haha kay kay!~ thanks!~**

**Purson: I love YOU!~ *hearts***

**WARNING: this story contains YAOI! u WILL be turned on...**

* * *

'_What the hell am I doing..?' _Izaya thought to himself while holding onto a complete stranger.

He couldn't even remember how he got here, a pitch black room. Things seemed so weird. And he couldn't remember anything. Nothing, not even about his family or friends. All he could remember was pain and sorrow and… Shizuo.

He couldn't think about anything but Shizuo, no matter how hard he tried. Shizuo had practically taken over his mind and his heart.

Izaya loathed himself for letting go of his feelings in front of this boy who looked a lot like him and crying along with the guy. What the hell had taken over him? Was it because he felt a connection to this guy, like he was in this same place he was? That's what it felt like to Izaya.

So he just cried… And cried some more. It had been years since he last cried. And it was stupid he was crying for Shizuo of all things.

Izaya's life was messed up; it's always been that way. He can't remember a time where his dad wasn't an alcoholic bastard. He couldn't remember a time where he didn't get beat while trying to protect his mother and sisters. But he never cried about that anymore. He never cried, even if he knew he barely had any friends or if he was truly alone in this world.

But for Shizuo, he cried.

The boy who looked just like him clung on tighter and Izaya mimicked the motion, burying his face into the other guys hair, hoping all of this would pass, and soon. But the more he thought about getting it out of his head the more painful it got and soon he lost his vision in the tears.

He then heard a voice, but ignored it as he continued sobbing. But the voice grew and grew until finally…

He woke up.

The first thing he saw was his mom looking at him, both her hands on his shoulders, wearing the most concerned and astonished look he had ever seen on her. And then he felt the tears on his cheek and he had to pull back from crying some more.

His mother pulled him close, rubbing his back comfortingly, "It's all right, sweetie. It's all over now…" She said, thinking he was just crying from a nightmare.

But it wasn't all over. It wasn't just a dream… Shizuo wasn't ever going to be his. When he thought of that he tightly hugged his mother and buried his face in her shoulder, trying hard to hold back sobs. For now it was okay to look a little pathetic.

* * *

A minute passed and he finally calmed down, yet his mother didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen him cry since he was seven.

After a long pause Izaya finally spoke, "S-Sorry you had t-to see that…" He said as he sniffled and hiccupped. To this his mother smiled gently.

"No, no… That's quite alright…" She said as she wiped a small tear from Izaya's cheek, "Let me make you some tea… Be right back sweetie." She kissed his forehead and left the room, leaving Izaya in the dark.

When she came back with a tray of tea, she found him sitting on the ground staring at the wall in front of him. His face barely showed any expression at all. She took a seat right next to him, placing the tray on the opposite side of her.

Before she could ask a question Izaya tilted his head back and sighed, "This is embarrassing…" He said, taking a cup of tea that was handed to him, by his mom.

"How so?" His mother said as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"I just cried in front of my mother… I think it's fucking embarrassing…" Izaya said before taking a sip of his tea.

"What's embarrassing is how easily you say 'fuck' in front of your mom and I don't even do a thing about it," She commented, to this Izaya chuckled along with his mom until there laughs grew weak, "But really, I'm your mother. I've changed your diaper, _many _times before. You think a few tears will disgust me or make me think 'Oh my sons just a pussy!'? Of course not. Everyone cries sweetheart…"

Izaya smile slightly, "Not me, I can't remember the last time I have."

"May 6th, two days after your seventh birthday… Your father was drunk… as usual." She said as she smiled at Izaya.

"It scares me how you know that…"

Mrs. Orihara smiled, ruffling Izaya's black hair, "Never underestimate your mother! How do you think I was able to keep your sisters believing in the tooth fairy for all those years?"

The two laughed for a while until they faded into a small echo in the room.

Silence took over the two until his mother spoke again, "Why were you crying anyways? It wasn't from the nightmare, I know that… You're not one to cry from fear…"

Izaya cursed his mother inwardly for being so smart, "Ah… yeah… Things have been happening lately and…"

His mother's eyes immediately widened, "Is it about a girl!" She asked excitedly.

"Huh- WHAT!" Izaya blushed furiously, "No… not a girl…" He averted his eyes away. Well it was half true…

"Ah so it's a boy," She said as she looked up at the ceiling with a smile.

Izaya's blush turned an even deeper red, "N-no! That's just wrong!"

"Don't worry honey; I wouldn't care if you turned out that way! Like I always say, homo's make the world go roun-"

"Please shut up." Izaya cut her off. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you awake anyways?" Izaya asked as he rested his head on hers.

"Your father didn't seem to want me to sleep in the bed with him tonight, not that I want to… and the couch is as hard as a rock…"

Izaya looked at her guiltily, "Why didn't you tell me before? You could have asked to sleep in my bed; I'm okay with the couch."

His mother laughed lightly, "You stormed up to your room as soon as you got home… and besides you need your sleep more than I do. Speaking of which! You should go back to sleep young boy, it's three in the morning!" She said as she looked at her watch.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep…" Izaya said as he looked up at the ceiling.

His mother looked at him with concerned eyes but then smiled as she kissed his cheek, "Fine then I'll stay up with you… Oooh!~ This is great mother son quality time!"

"Oh goodie…" Izaya said sarcastically before laughing.

* * *

The two talked for hours, laughing and joking until the sun rose. Both their faces seemed tired and they were yawning nonstop as Izaya got ready and his mother was cleaning up a pile of beer bottles. Four A.M. was a little early, but none of them really felt like going back to sleep if they were only to have one hour of sleep.

As Izaya took a bite of his toast, he looked over to his mother, "Hey mom, about the incident that happened earlier… Can you not tell anyone?"

His mother looked back at him, making pancakes for his Izaya's sisters, "Who am I gunna tell? The Tooth Fairy?" She laughed.

"What about the Tooth Fairy..?" A tired voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

Izaya and his mother's eyes trailed its way to the voice only to see a sleepy Mairu and Kururi holding hands. Mairu hugged her stuffed bear with her other hand and Kururi cutely rubbed her groggy eyes. Izaya's mother immediately panicked as she tried to make something up.

"Ah, yeah I was just on the phone with him… I told him to pay you an extra two dollars for your next tooth," She said, wearing a nervous smile.

Mairu's eyes brightened in a moment, "Ah, really!~ did you hear that kuru-nii!~"

Kururi gave her mom a thumbs up, "Good job mommy…"

Izaya chuckled at the girls as they happily skipped to the table and climbed on the chair.

"Hey Iza-nii," Mairu said as she shoved a pancake in her mouth, "Me and Kuru-nii were wondering what was the matter yesterday. You seemed upset when you stormed up stair without supper."

"Upset…" Kururi repeated.

Oh great, he truly was bad at hiding his emotions now. Even his sisters could tell, "What is it too you twit?" Izaya asked, smirking as he poked her forehead.

"Jeez! All I did was ask a question!" Mairu whined.

"Ah, well that's just a waste of my time," Izaya said as he grabbed his bag, "Gotta go to school anyways."

Mairu made a 'hmph' sound before sticking her tongue out at him. Izaya ruffled her hair and made his way to the door.

"Bye nii-san…" Kururi said from a far.

"Bye looser," Mairu added.

"Try and have a nice day sweetie!~" His mother called from the kitchen.

"It'll be a burden," Izaya said sarcastically before sighing dramatically and opening the door.

But in all truths Izaya wasn't looking forward to this day at all. The last and only thing he wanted to do was see Shizuo's face.

* * *

Izaya walked down the halls to his locker, getting out his stuff and quickly shutting the door. Luckily for the whole day he hadn't bumped into Shizuo all day, and he didn't plan to. Although it was painful he knew it would be even more painful if he were to see him.

He had pretty much avoided everyone today. Though today he was good at keeping his mask on, he still blocked anyone from talking to him. He wasn't even in the mood to observe his beloved humans.

There, the world felt grey to him. It was like a depression, but Izaya would never think he was in a depression, just merely sulking in regret. And besides he was tired, he accidentally fell asleep in all his classes, nearly getting detention. But because Izaya's Izaya and everyone fears him, he was let off the hook.

He walked speedily down the halls thinking he was home free until that loud voice called from behind, hearing made his heart throb.

"IZAYA!" The loud voice called from behind.

Izaya wasn't in the mood to turn around, so he continued walking.

"DAMMIT IZAYA! DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME!" Shizuo growled as he turned the smaller man around and grabbed him by the shirt.

Izaya didn't want Shizuo to think he was actually sad so as usual, he smirked, "Ah, Shizu-chan!~ I haven't seen you all day!~" He looked over to the side of Shizuo, only to see the Sumiko girl again. Jealousy quickly took over his system, but he still masked it over, "Sumiko-san!~ it's nice to see you!~"

The girl bowed to him, but Shizuo still looked as pissed as usual as he remained holding Izaya in the air, "QUIT SCREWING AROUND LOUSE! I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO SUMIKO, NOW!"

"Oooh!~ first name basis now!~ daring aren't we Shizu-chan-"

"**NOW**"

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Izaya smirked at the blonde challengingly before changing his view towards the girl, "I'm sorry your boyfriend has anger management issues and has a brain the size of a-"

Shizuo raised his fist, ready to punch, "I SWEAR FLEA. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-!"

"It's okay Shizuo…" The girl said as she touched his arm, causing him to immediately let go. Izaya stumbled a little bit after he was dropped.

Shizuo blushed as he scratched the back of his head, "You sure you don't want me to beat the living shit out of him..?"

She chuckled a bit and smiled up at the blonde, "No that's fine."

Izaya was thoroughly disgusted by the situation, the only thing that was happening was that they were just staring at each other… gay…

Izaya made a puking sound that caused Shizuo to glare at him, "Oh~ sorry Shizu-chan! You guys are just soooo cute it makes me want to puke!~"

"Shut up ass hole, you're just jealous," Shizuo said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

An alarm went off in Izaya's head. How the hell di he figure out? He nervously smirked, "What do you mean, Shizu-chan?"

"That I could get a girlfriend while you can't," Shizuo laughed and Izaya scoffed. "Bet you can't even get a date for the dance this Friday."

Izaya let out a bit of a pissed off laugh before running his hands through his hair, "Is that a challenge?"

To this Shizuo just 'tched' and turned his head away from Izaya. His girlfriend next to him just watched in amusement.

"You there!" Izaya said as he pointed to a random girl, "Go to the dance with me."

The girl turned around, revealing her blonde hair and hazel eyes. Izaya immediately realized it was that girl he met the other day, Yoko. He almost regretted it for a second, but realized it didn't matter if she was a freak.

"Kay," The girl said bluntly before walking away. Shizuo's jaw dropped.

He quickly blushed in embarrassment, "That doesn't matter; you don't even know the girl…"

"And you never knew who Sumiko-san was either, so just shut up," Izaya said with a tiny bit of bitterness in his voice.

The couple both widened their eyes, feeling awkward at the comment.

It was true, Shizuo wasn't really one to talk, but just being told wrong made his blood boil. He pushed his anger aside for a moment and sighed, "So… What the hell is wrong with you anyways?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow and acted clueless, "What are you talking about Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo scratched his head, "I don't know, you've just been acting odd lately…"

Izaya acted confused and tilted his head, "Really? Well, don't need to worry your empty little head. I'm fine." He assured the blonde who looked over at him with a little confusion in his eyes.

But Shizuo wasn't going to be fooled, that was much too nice to be Izaya, but either way he brushed it off, "Kay…"

"Well I gotta go, see you later love birds~" Izaya said in a sing-song voice as he turned his back to the two and waved a backwards wave as he walked away. Already he could feel a lump in his throat, but he quickly swallowed it.

His mind traveled to the dream he had earlier. Izaya thought it was utterly confusing all day. Not that he was dreaming about someone who looked just like him or that it seemed so real, but that he lost all self-control for one person. Shizuo. Yet through it all he knew he was worth it.

Before Izaya exited the building he heard Shizuo's voice again, "Oi flea! I needa ask you something!"

Izaya's eyes widened when he looked back. Shizuo rubbed the back of his head when he finally made his way to Izaya. Izaya was relieved to find that Sumiko wasn't anywhere in sight, "… Yes?" Izaya voiced.

Shizuo blushed slightly, "Ah, well you see… Finals are coming up soon and Shinra won't tutor me and I supposed you're not completely stupid-"

"Is that a compliment?" Izaya smirked.

"No."

"Well I'm taking it as one," Izaya giggled, causing Shizuo to glare at him.

"ANYWAYS!" Shizuo said in the midst of Izaya's laughing, "I was wondering if _you _could tutor me…"

Izaya was silent, he just stared at Shizuo, not really knowing if he should be happy or sad. Happy Shizuo needed him. Sad Shizuo only needed him for tutoring.

Shizuo almost took the silence as a no, but pushed further, "I know this sounds selfish since we fight all the time and now I'm asking you for help… But I don't want to get one of the worst test scores again and besides my parents will ground me if I get another shitty score to put up on the fridge-"

Izaya began laughing, a sincere laugh that caused Shizuo to widen his eyes slightly, "aha…" His laughs died down, "Well since you asked like that…"

Shizuo was half expecting him to smirk at him and say no. But instead, Izaya smiled up at the blonde sincerely and sadly, earning a jump from him, "Of course…"

Shizuo flushed a little and made an awkward cough, "Thanks…"

Izaya turned again and remained smiling sadly and opened the door before chuckling and saying, "That's all right, I always love to help the mentally challenged."

Shizuo scoffed, but didn't seem as angry, "Yeah whatever…"

Truthfully, Shizuo expected Izaya to keep saying more shit about him like he always did but Izaya said nothing and just walked away.

Shizuo was confused about everything, and now he could say he was really concerned. As much as he wanted the flea dead it just wasn't right to see him like this. He wasn't Izaya, and as much as Shizuo wanted to punch the old Izaya, he really did miss him.

Shizuo put away his curiosity and headed to home, deep in thought while Izaya went home and got a beating from his father and went upstairs to think. Not about his family or friends, but about Shizuo.

Both thought only about each other that night, staring up at a blue and pink star, and a sneaky red one which had seemed to just… "appear".

* * *

Psyche spent his whole day mourning in the dark room he cried for hours in. He lay down and slept a while only to wake up with tears filling his eyes and the feeling of heart ache. More and more time passed and he knew the others were probably looking for him by now.

To prove his theory, he heard two familiar voices outside.

"Why are there so many doors?" An arrogant voice said, "How the hell are we supposed to find Psyche when there are millions of doors?"

A low sigh was heard, "I wonder where that boy went..."

"You should know! You know, I bet my horse could sniff him out, your just useless!"

"Well excuse me, princess, for not being able to be a creepy people sniffing horse!"

A whack was heard, "Don't dare speak of my horse in such an ill manner peasant!"

The lower man's voice made and 'ow' sound before stopping near Psyche's door. Psyche instantly panicked, he probably looked like he'd been crying for hours… which was true, but still! He didn't want anyone to see him in such a weak state.

The door opened and Delic and Hibiya stood there, staring at Psyche who was wrapped in a pink blanket, looking rather pathetic. Psyche locked his gaze with the two, until he looked away, whispering something like "shit" or "fuck".

Delic and Hibiya exchanged glances before walking towards the boy wrapped in pink who buried his head in his knees again, "Ah… Psyche… Are you ok-?" Delic tried before Hibiya jabbed him in the stomach.

"Shut up peasant!" Hibiya whispered loudly before putting his hand on Psyche's shoulder and kneeling down, "Hey Psyche. Dinner's ready… you want some?" Hibiya tried, before hugging the pink look-alike's back.

Psyche shook his head.

Hibiya furrowed his brow before crossing his arms and making a "hmph" sound, "As your lord, I command you to eat with us!" Delic face palmed at what the prince said.

Psyche laughed weakly before looking back at his friends with a sadden smile with teary eyes, "Fine…"

Hibiya and Delic smiled brightly before grabbing Psyche's hand and pulling him up. The three laughed as they walked down the hall, completely ignoring what had just happened.

Lots more doors later, they finally stopped at the dining room. They opened the door and Psyche's eyes widened.

His heart beat raced once he saw Tsugaru and Roppi, feelings overwhelmed him and he felt like crying again. But he swallowed down the tears that wanted to form in his eyes. He was so sad and jealous… and now for once he was truly angry.

Psyche clenched his fist and walked into the room not even giving the two a glance.

"Psyche..?" Tsugaru voiced.

* * *

**Oooooh!~ I stopped it ryt there haha!~ srry!~ ryt now im really sad cuz my best friend just got his heart broken by this girl... He was crying and I swear i wanna kill her!~ I have no idea what the hell she was thinking... and hell, I envy her. But its alright!~ writing this story makes me happy!~**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!~**


	7. Because I'm Vulnerable

**Hello everyone I love and adore (that means you)!~~ yayayaya chappie 7!~ I'm so happy it hurts!~ haha JK!~ lol a lot of you must be thinking "oh yay, Izaya's gunna tutor Shizuo now" well... sorry thats next chappie. If you didn't notice they were going to go to the dance. Sorry to disapoint!~ D:**

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**Well anyways!~ Thank you so much reveiwers!~ Such nice things were said and I just love you all!~**

**AsikIkisa: :3 hopefully~~ *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *twitch twitch* o.O... haha jk thanks for reveiwing honey!~**

**Eyes17k: I'm the same way!~ One sided fics anger me -.- (coming from the girl who's writing one) awww and your too sweet!~**

**chika(sorry i don't write ur full name, it never shows up) : Tank you so much sweetheart!~**

**TechNomaNcer28: hahaha Iza-chan can get out of everything cus of that!~ Love you with a firey passion!~**

**Aihara-Yuki: OMG!~ Thank you so much for telling me bout my mistakes!~ I'll fix those!~ Oh and it was fun writing a Shizu-conscious Iza-chan!~ o and he also cries for you too since ur so amazing... o wait thats me hahaha!~ love ya sweetums!~**

**radiobrain walker: hehehe!~ ya his mother sure is good at that huh?~~ xD thanks loads!~**

**gina: But I did *snickers evilly* and yes Iza-chan will surely try to!~ Thank you so much for the advice, your really sweet!~**

**XxMikomiAixX: Mikomi-saaaan!~~ ahaha thats soooo funny I pretty much based her off of my own mother!~~ Love ya like always!~**

**Slayers64: No worries!~ Iza-chan's a strong little boy!~ I don't like Sumiko either! (coming from the girl who made her) thank you for reveiwing and thank you for worrying about my friend!~ You're really too kind!~**

**animeg: hahaha!~ I would looooove to see that happen to her!~ thanks honey!~**

**the sleepy: QWQ awwwww!~ That was probably the nicest thing anyones ever said to me!~ You don't kno how much i love you write now!~**

**amaya-nights rain: hahaha no it's not sad lol!~ I find myself wanting to get to the end of the chap where Psyche is all the time!~ Thanks!~ *hearts***

**Purson: lol I'll help you!~ *winks* thanks for reveiwing sweetheart!~**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: lol i loved this reveiw!~ don't worry I'd love to punch her too... hehehe! (squeels at fact we are now bestest friends) o and ya the whole brushing off the beating thing, that is exactly what I was going for haha!~ and o yes... You'll see in this chappie, it isn't very pretty when Psyche's angry. awwww thats soo sweet that you would help me murder someone QWQ ... ahahaha!~ omg u rlly like my squigllies?~~~ I would have thought people would get really annoyed by them!~ Thank you and LOVE you!~**

**illusions58: YAY!~~~ thanks a ton!~**

**WARNING: this story contains YAOI! what is seen can never be unseen.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was the day of the dance and everyone was having fun… Well except for Izaya. He was thoroughly disgusted with the lovey-dovey couples and especially Shizuo and Sumiko. Leaving him to just watch them and completely ignore his date.

"This is boring…" Yoko said as she played with a piece of paper in her hands,

"I agree…" Izaya said, thinking about something else.

Silence

"Oi creepy dude," Yoko said as she poked Izaya's face, "You keep zoning out…"

Izaya remained quiet, and stared at Shizuo and his girlfriend slow dance, chuckling slightly once he saw Shizuo accidently step on her foot and freak out. Izaya found it funny that she was pretty much the one leading.

Yoko poked Izaya's face harder, "creeeeepy dude!~"

When Izaya still didn't reply the girl crossed her arms, "Piss off…" she mumbled.

Izaya sighed and sat down in a random chair, "What do you want?"

"You to say something at least," She said as she took a seat right next to him, "Should have just stayed home and watched yaoi."

Disappointment took over her features before her mouth made an 'o' and her eyes brightened, "Aha! I know just what to do!" She said, taking out something from her bag.

Izaya gave her a quick glance and spotted the pink book. Looking closer, he realized the book was not just any book… but a yaoi manga… a hard yaoi manga. Izaya flushed furiously and got up, "P-put that away." He said to the girl, averting his eyes away.

Ignoring the comment the blonde girl just opened it and started to read with a faint blush on her face.

"You can't pry me from my love!" She said still reading the book, nearly licking her lips at the sight. Izaya shuddered.

_Calm down Izaya. This is normal. Girls obsess over that stuff all the time. It's normal._

He looked over at the girl again. She was drooling and grinning widely.

_It's normal…_

Yoko made a little gasp and pushed the book in Izaya's face, "Look freaky dude! He's about to come!"

Izaya's eyes widened and he jumped back, but still managed to look somewhat unfazed. But when he looked to the side he noticed Shizuo and his girlfriend walking closer to them. Izaya's heartbeat quickened and he began to blush.

He panicked mentally and quickly grabbed the book that Yoko was holding in front of him and shoved it in her face. Shizuo and Sumiko looked shocked at seeing this, both wearing a comical expression. Izaya grinned awkwardly at them as his date pushed the book out of her face and made an angry pout.

All four remained silent for a second until Yoko decided to break the silence, "Oh! You're the brick wall I ran into the other day!"

Izaya gave her a look that read "what?", Shizuo was confused for a moment as well, until realization hit him, "Ah… you're that girl… Yuki right?"

Izaya laughed and Yoko gave him a hurt look, "its Yoko!"

"Ah… I knew that…" Shizuo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, I almost forgot why we came here in the first place!" Shizuo exclaimed as Izaya cocked an eyebrow, "Sumiko- not me- was wondering if you wanted to take a picture in the photo booth with us." Sumiko looked at them with an expressionless face and Izaya wanted to flip her off in that moment for being so close to Shizuo.

Yoko smiled brightly. "We would love t-"

"Thanks for the offer but no," Izaya said plainly.

Sumiko and Yoko looked over at Izaya confusedly and Shizuo's jaw dropped but quickly he clenched his teeth, "Why the fuck not?"

Izaya tapped his chin, looking as though he didn't know the answer, "hmmm, well one: I don't like you, two: being close to you in a small tent would creep me out, and three: I don't like you."

All of which were lies, but only Izaya had to know that.

Shizuo growled angrily, wanting to punch the flea in the balls or something, "FLEA! I swear! I'll kill you." Shizuo said ready grab the table nearest to him.

Izaya took out his switchblade, readying it in front of himself, "Now, now, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said as he smirked widely, "We wouldn't want to hurt your lovely girlfriend, now would we?"

That being said Shizuo's eyes widened and he calmed himself, cursing inwardly for being so pissed off in front of Sumiko. Sumiko didn't seem to mind though.

Izaya chuckled at Shizuo's weak state, "And the same goes for my date as well."

Izaya looked over at Yoko who was reading the BL manga again, drooling over the pages. Izaya's eye twitched and the girl looked over to him, looking surprised at the fact that they were all looking at her, "Ah… yeah, right!"

Izaya face palmed.

"Oh yeah, she's a keeper," Shizuo said sarcastically.

Izaya glared at him, "Your one to talk." He said a little bitterly, "I don't know why Sumiko-san even asked you out in the first place. Someone like her, who has as many emotions as a sponge, going out with someone who loses all self-control and sends people and things flying for miles," Izaya stopped to see the two of their faces. Sumiko looked just a smidge pissed off and Shizuo looked… well as menacing as he _could_ look.

Izaya chuckled evilly, "A couple like you just… don't belong. I really don't know how you do it Sumiko-san!~ Haha, it must be tough being with a monster like tha-"

Izaya was stopped when a hard punch was landed on his face, right where the fading bruise was. Truthfully, he was too caught up in the moment to notice Shizuo's swinging arm and thus Izaya flew a few meters back and landed on a table, getting food and fruit punch all over him.

He made a moan and tried to get up, ignoring the stares and whispers from other class mates. He noticed Shizuo walk towards him and hold him up by the collar.

Izaya chest hurt and he wanted to cry. Yes, he _had _been doing that lately. It was something he wanted to stop, but now he couldn't find his way out of it.

He wasn't just sad, he was frustrated and angry. He didn't feel that much pain from the punch, but internally was a whole other issue. But he wasn't going to cry, and especially not in front of Shizuo.

Shizuo pulled his face closer, making their noses touch, and spat in his face as he grinned widely at finally earning a punch on the idiot's face, "Heh! Finally got a nice hit on ya. How bout I give you another on-"

Shizuo's eyes widened as he saw the flea's face. For once he could actually see… pain… He looked as though he was going to cry. He didn't hit him that hard did he?

"What? Aren't you going to hit me?" Izaya spat.

Shizuo just stayed there, staring at Izaya. Izaya cursed inwardly once he realized he had shown pain. He quickly moved his head to the side and Shizuo blinked, realizing his girlfriend was calling his name.

She ran towards him, earning a scowl from Izaya. She placed her hand on Shizuo's shoulder, "Come Shizuo… Don't worry; I didn't take anything he said to offence. And besides, people are staring…"

Shizuo looked back at his girlfriend and then to the crowd that was staring at them. He blushed and made a coughing noise as he lowered Izaya. Izaya glared at everyone and they quickly walked away.

Shizuo looked over at the angry looking Izaya and cocked a brow when Izaya looked determined to not look over at Shizuo. Shizuo flicked his head and Izaya glared at him, "What?" He snapped.

"You don't have to be so pissy," Shizuo said angrily as he held out his hand to help Izaya up.

Izaya 'tched' and got up on his own, ignoring the hand completely, "Why don't you just go with your girlfriend and leave, I don't need _your _help."

Shizuo gave him angered look before turning his body completely away from him, "Fine, I don't really care anyways." He spat bitterly, grabbing Sumiko's hand as he did so. Izaya winced inside, feeling his heart ache painfully.

He quickly regained himself and walked towards where he was recently. Yoko stood there with the manga in her hand, not seeming to pay attention to the fight that just went on.

She lowered the book and looked at Izaya brush off the food pieces off his clothes. She sighed before putting the book away, "What the hell was that all about?"

Izaya smirked at her, "Shizu-chan's just violent."

The girl shook her head, "No I mean why did you say those things to him?"

Izaya paused for a moment before resuming to brushing off the bits and pieces of food, keeping his eyes away from her to not let her see his pain.

She only looked closer, furrowing her brows, "Unless…" She began, "You like that girl?"

Izaya scoffed, what a ridiculous comment, "Yeah right, I would never like_ her…_"

Yoko played the words through her mind over and over… Before she gasped and smiled brightly at Izaya, taking both of his hands into hers, "Ah! Why didn't I notice it before!~" She gripped tighter on his hands, "I knew my detector was going off!~" She squealed and Izaya felt very uncomfortable.

"What detector? What the hell are you even talking about?"

She smiled evilly at him, he immediately thought '_freak, freak, freak, freak, freak…'_ as she tightened her hold on his hands, feeling them go numb.

"My yaoi detector!~ You're in love with Shizuo!~" She yelled. Luckily no one was near, but out of pure embarrassment Izaya flung his hands over her mouth, blushing harshly.

The girl laughed under his hands and Izaya blushed even harder, "S-shut up! That's not true!"

"Iza-san, I can tell you're in love with the brick wall," She said deviously.

Izaya didn't know what to say so he just turned around and stormed away. The girl ran after him, "Don't worry I won't tell! In fact, I want to help!"

Izaya looked back and glared at her before she giggled, "You would be an adorable uke."

Izaya scoffed, before walking away again, "I don't need your help on something that won't ever happen. Shizuo won't ever like me and its fine."

Yoko grew a bit angry and irritated with the way he was acting. And as he anger built up she jumped on Izaya's back, trying to tackle him down, "LET ME HELP YOU!"

Izaya wasn't expecting her to jump on him so when she landed on his back he fumbled a bit, "Wha-? H-hey, get off me!" he said while trying to pry her off.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME HELP!" She said as she clung to him like a cat.

"No!"

"LET ME HELP YOU DAMMIT!"

"Fine! Just get the fuck off me!" He said, giving in.

Her eyes brightened, "Really? You'll let me help?"

"Not if you don't get off!"

She happily complied and slid down. Izaya looked over at her, annoyance easily seen in his expression.

She smiled and looked up into space, "Okay. Where should we start…" She said as she scratched her forehead, "What do you think, creep?"

"I think we should end this conversation." He said, irritated with the girl.

"Wha! Nooooo! We need to figure this out!"

"Maybe if you figure out a way to kill Sumiko-san," Izaya chuckled with a shrug.

Yoko paused. "…I can make that happen."

Izaya rolled his eyes and turned his back to her, "Do whatever you want, I'm gunna go home and sleep.

Yoko pouted, "You're no fun."

Izaya chuckled and quickly made his way to the exit, not even bothering to wave goodbye to the girl.

When he made it out he breathed in deeply, a saddened look on his face. He was full of so many emotions at the moment and each one was so hard to keep track. Izaya was truly tired, well emotionally tired, that is.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and pressed his back to the brick wall of the school. So many thoughts invaded his head, but all were about just one person.

He cursed Sumiko inwardly for taking Shizuo out of his reach.

He chuckled.

No it wasn't Sumiko's fault; it wasn't like Shizuo would end up with him anyways. Things happened for a reason, Izaya thought. This was all meant to happen. The many times he wanted to tell Shizuo he loved him were blown off all for a reason.

He wasn't meant to be with Shizuo.

Shizuo hated him.

Though the words hurt, Izaya knew they were true and he would live knowing it.

Izaya looked up at the sky, spotting the three stars that formed a perfect triangle. He grinned at the sight, closing one eye and bringing his hand to the sky.

After a brief pause he pretended to squish the red star with his two fingers. Laughing at his own stupidity for a moment before the laughs quickly died down.

He lowered his hand and brought it to his chest and smiled sadly.

"I feel…" He paused and took a deep breath, releasing it and looking back at the sky.

"Vulnerable…"

* * *

"Psyche…?" Tsugaru voiced.

Psyche continued to walk past the blonde and sat himself down at the dining table, everyone looked at him with wide eyes and Delic and Hibiya instantly knew there was something wrong with Psyche and Tsugaru.

Psyche looked down at the food in front of him and began to eat without saying a single word. The dark aura that seemed to come from Psyche made everyone in the room feel awkward.

"Psyche…?" Tsugaru tried again.

No response.

"C'mon Psyche, please talk…"

Still no response.

Tsugaru's shoulders slumped and Roppi patted his back comfortingly. This action didn't go unnoticed to Psyche and he just scoffed.

"Who made this food?" Psyche said as he eyed the food with a pissed off look on his face.

"That would be me…" Roppi said quietly from the chair next to Tsugaru and the other chair that was always empty.

Psyche dropped his fork and pushed his plate away, "It tastes bad." He said disapprovingly.

Tsugaru looked somewhat surprised, and not in a good way. But Roppi just watched, not at all offended by the comment. "Psyche… that was rude…"

"Do you think I give a fuck?" The words came out bitterly and echoed through the silenced room. Tsugaru's eyes widened and Roppi gave Psyche a small glance before looking back down at his food and playing with it.

Delic and Hibiya panicked at the tense air.

"Don't worry Tsu-nii!" Delic said with an awkward grin, "He was just joking!"

Hibiya panicked as well, "Y-yeah! The commoner has no idea of what he's talking abou-"

The room was silenced once again when Psyche's butter knife was stabbed into the wood and table cloth, buried deep in it. Psyche's eyes were hidden by his bangs in a dark way. All but Roppi stared at him astonishingly.

"Psyche-nii…" Hibiya tried, "You're ruining the tabl-"

"**SHUT UP**!" The words caused everyone to close their mouths and continue staring.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…" Psyche said over and over, almost like he was in a mental trance as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Just disappear already!" he yelled as the tears finally formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Tsugaru looked worriedly at him and quickly came to his side, "Psyche please! Tell us what's wrong!"

Psyche looked over at him, anger in his teary face. He faced his body completely to the blonde, and his shoulders shook as he looked in to the deep blue eyes he loved and hated, "It's you!"

The room quieted and all that was heard was a little sniffle from Psyche, "… It's always been you…"

Tsugaru looked sincerely worried, "Psyche I…"

Psyche pulled the cloth on the table to the ground and waited till the crashing noises ended and he wiped his face, "I don't care anymore… Good night…" He said as he ignored every stare in the room as he walked away.

Roppi looked over at him and Psyche shot him a quick 'this is your fault' glare before walking out of the room and closing the door.

He pressed his back against the door and sniffled as he held onto his chest.

"…I'm sorry…" He whispered softly, before walking away.

_I'm sorry Tsu-san…_

_I'm sorry I'm so weak…_

_I'm sorry I'm so vulnerable…_

* * *

**:O omg! Yoko knows Iza-chan's secret and Psyche had an evil rampage!~~ Hahaha this chappie was fun to write guys!~ Thanks so much for ur support on everything!~**

**I LALALALALOOOOVE YOU!~**


	8. Warmth

**Hey guys!~ bwahahaha its chappie 8 and im sooo excited!~ yay its finally the tutoring… It was rlly fun to write so I hope you all like it!~**

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**For all who reviewed, I seriously love you and thank you sooo much!~**

**Aihara-Yuki: Tru dat XD and lol I was thinking of having it Erika instead of Yoko but I wanted it to be similar to the anime and I don't think Erika went to the same school… but believe me, I love Erika!~ almost as much as I love you!~ :3**

**Animeg: Oh ya~ he's yandere all right XD and I agree, Tsu-chan should get stabbed and Yoko would love help on the assassination lol!~ thank you sweety!~**

**AsikIkisa: Psyche is super badass haha!~ thanks for the review hun!~**

**Blackberry Brown: We all know Izaya liked it XD and thank you sooo much sugar!~**

**Fresco de Mastio (Breathhitch! Reviewer): QWQ you make me cry tears of joy!~~ lol I love how you only lightly slap roppi XD ooooh!~ math? You sly dog you!~ XD I hate dividing binomials as well D: and I love you too!~ so much, words cannot describe it!~**

**Slayers64: I agree. Sumiko's a little… ugh… XD Love you sweetums and thank you so much for reviewing!~**

**Amaya-nights rain: ohoho!~ I wonder~ lol Psyches rampage COULD be considered good~ lol thank you tons honey!~**

**radiobrain walker: ahahaha~ "FUJOUSHI's UNITE" lol I could see them saying that. Love you as always sweetheart!~**

**YuTa-chan: Awww your sooo sweet!~ Its okay if you didn't have time before honey!~ and omg that's rare to see someone actually feel sorry for Roppi but I agree hahaha~ and awwww~ stop it your making me blush!~ love you and thanks sweety!~**

**WhatTheFudge: lol I love ur name~ and you of course XD thanks soooooooooooo much honey!~**

**Gina: gigi!~ hahaha they were all scared!~ I was too D: (although I wrote it lol) thank you tons!~**

**Lemonlimediddles: :3 I officially love YOU!~ hahha thanks love!~**

**Cute peppermint: awww thanks honey!~ *blows kiss***

**Akai Mu Tsuki: hahahaha I love that you glare at her name!~ d'awww ur sooo sweet!~ ahahaha u punched someone? YOU GO GIRL!~ *hugs*love u soooo much bestie and thanks for another amazing review!~**

**Eyes17k: lol oh no, not help! XD love you hun!~**

**LAVEN-YULLEN: nooooo not my soul D:!~~ hahaha love ya sweetheart!~**

**Purson: yeppers, we always need a crazed yaoi girl to save the day lol~ and thanks a million times honey!~**

**WARNING: This story contains YAOI! And if you don't like then I hope you go get hit by a vending machine XD**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Izaya let out a deep sigh as he left the class room to get a few books for tutoring Shizuo, which he was not looking forward to. Shizuo had been ignoring him all day, not even giving him a glance. Of course Izaya was doing the same but for complete opposite reasons.

All Izaya did all day was think and watch and hope that the pain will subside, but knowing all the while, it won't.

"So… how was the dance?~" Shinra said, breaking Izaya's train of thought.

Izaya paused and remained quiet. After a moment of silence he sighed, "Shitty."

Shinra smiled sympathetically, "I can see that." He said as he poked Izaya's cheek, irritating the bruise.

"Ah, So Shizu-chan told you about the little 'incident'," Izaya said, a light smirk playing on his as he looked over to the boy with glasses.

"More like bragged. I swear, the only thing I heard all day was 'It was the proudest moment of my life' and 'He finally got what he deserves'." Shinra said with an irritated face, lowering his voice when he impersonated Shizuo.

Izaya's heart sank at the words and he turned his view from Shinra, looking forward with a saddened smile, "He's right. It was deserved."

Shinra looked over at him with a sincere, caring face, "Izaya… I don't think-"

"It doesn't matter anyways." Izaya said as he yawned, ignoring whatever Shinra was about to say, "I have much more important things to worry about than Shizu-chan."

Shinra gave him a 'you're kidding, right?' look, "I agree… But I don't think you can-"

"Like the finals next week!~" Izaya said cheerfully.

"… You're ignoring everything I say, aren't you?"

Izaya smiled back, ready to respond with whatever smart ass remark until a loud girly yell hit his ear drums, making both him and Shinra jump. _Oh shit it's…_

"Iza-san!~" Yoko yelled as she skipped towards the two waving her hand excitedly.

Izaya gave her a 'fuck off' look and began to walk away. Yoko had other plans though and began to follow him.

"Ne~ creepy dude! I have the greatest idea to get you and Blondie together!" She said excitedly, skipping at the side of him.

Izaya turned towards her with a blush clear on his face, "I told you not to talk about that!"

"Awww~ Izaya-san looks cute when he blushes! Like I said before- you'd be an adorable uke!~" She said as she wiggled excitedly.

Dumfounded, Shinra tilted his head in confusion, "huh…?"

Izaya froze once he realized Shinra was right there, Yoko froze too. She turned to Shinra, waving her arms wildly, "Uh- It's not like that! I was just being creepy! Ahahaha! Yeah that's it! Iza-san doesn't really like Shizuo! It's all in my creepy little head! Hahahaha!" She yelled, making excuse after excuse while laughing awkwardly.

Izaya sighed in annoyance, "It's all right Yoko, I already told him."

"You told him...?" She said, feeling awkward that she was just freaking out over nothing.

"You told _her_?" Shinra asked, astounded that Izaya would share secrets with someone he just recently met.

"She figured out on her own-"

Yoko cut in, "My yaoi detector kept going '_beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_-"

Izaya put his hand lazily over her mouth, "And now she wants to help-"

"Ya know like a wing man!~" Yoko said enthusiastically as she took Izaya's hand off her mouth.

"Yoko I told you, you're not a wing ma-"

"Wha! Izaya!~" Shinra whined, "You and I already agreed that _I _was your wing man!~"

"I never said you weren't-"

Shinra placed his hands on his hips, ignoring Izaya's every word, "Well then! I challenge you! The first one to get Izaya and Shizuo together wins the pride of being the best wingman in the world!" Shinra declared pointing his finger at the girl with a distinguished look.

Izaya face palmed. He sure was glad no one was around at the time, these two were embarrassing.

"Ohoho!~ I accept your challenge, four-eyes," Yoko said with a smirk, "But prepare to get a major ass whipping at the end, 'cause my love for yaoi is the strongest force in the world and can make any male fall in love with someone of the same gender and get down with some major butt smecks that no hetero-sexuals can do-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Izaya said, irritated at the girl, "Now if you'll excuse us…" Izaya said as he began walking away, grabbing Shinra's arm with him.

"Wait- no!" The girl yelled, grabbing his arms and pulling him back, "I have to tell you my plan!"

Izaya grunted, "Fine, hurry up."

Yoko grinned widely, "Okay- so it contains cross-dressing-"

"No." Izaya responded flatly.

"Wha! Why not!"

"Because I have a penis," Izaya said as he sighed.

"So!" Yoko said, confused on why it was a big deal, "I could put you in a dress and everything!"

"Pshha," Shinra said as he flicked his wrist, "Some wingman you are…"

Silence.

"…What kind of dress would he wear?" Shinra asked.

"Shinra…" Izaya growled.

"Ooh!~ I have this pink floral dress!~" Yoko offered.

"Nah… A maid suit would be good though."

"Ne~ That would be sooo cute-"

"Okay I'm done with this conversation!" Izaya said as he pushed Yoko's back in the opposite direction Izaya and Shinra were heading.

"Fine, fine… I have a hot date with a BL manga anyways!~" She said as she turned towards Izaya and then quickly giving him a wave and then skipped away.

A long pause.

"She seems…" Shinra smiled awkwardly as he tried to look for the right word to describe her, "…unique…"

Izaya chuckled and made his way to his locker, "Nah, she just has a weird fetish of homosexuals making love and what not," He said easily, not feeling the least bit awkward.

"… Have you ever thought about that?" Shinra ask as he scratched his head.

Izaya blushed and turned to his friend, "N-no! I don't want to get in his pants! I just love him!"

The two remained quiet for a few seconds.

Izaya felt completely embarrassed. Not only from the awkward part about getting in his pants… but he also just said he loved Shizuo, out loud. He felt his heart beat quicken as Shinra stared at him with a surprised look. Izaya quickly turned away and opened his locker.

"Please ignore what I just said…" Izaya pleaded as he closed his eyes and hit his head to the locker door lightly.

"Ignore what you just said?" Shinra said with a bright smile, "You just admitted you loved him! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you!"

Izaya sighed and grabbed his books. A piece of paper fell out of one of them and Izaya's eyes widened. Once the paper fell to the ground Shinra picked it up.

"This is…" Shinra said slowly as he examined the envelope. He paused for a second before his eyes widened, "This is the letter!"

Izaya narrowed his eyes, "I know Shinra, now give it back." He said as he held out one of his hands while the other held his books.

"No can do, Izaya!~" Shinra said as he began opening it.

Izaya gave him a glare as he reached for the letter with one hand; Shinra refused to give it up and turned his back to him as he opened the letter.

Shinra looked over it for a while until he turned to Izaya with a bright smile, "Izaya it's perfect!~ You should have given him the letter anyway-"

"Well it's too late for that, now isn't it!" Izaya yelled as he grabbed the letter from Shinra's hands. He held it in his hands and hung his head darkly.

"Izaya…" Shinra said as he walked towards his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling sincerely at him, "It's not too late-"

"There's no point to even try anymore…" Izaya said as he looked back at Shinra with a saddened smile, Shinra almost jumped at the face. It was so pitiful.

Izaya brushed off Shinra's arm and walked towards the trash. He stood there for a moment, the paper shaking in his grasp, before crumpling up the letter in his hands.

Shinra was startled, "Wait! Izaya, don't do that!"

Izaya threw the letter away, not caring for Shinra's pleas.

"You idiot!" Shinra said as he knelt down and hurriedly looked through the trash.

"Uhhh… what's going on here?" A low voice was heard from behind them. Shinra jumped once he realized it was Shizuo, feeling rather awkward that he was rummaging through trash.

"Ahaha… nothing," Shinra said with and awkward smile.

Izaya looked behind him and scowled as he averted his eyes away from Shizuo. Shizuo gave him a quick pissed off look before sighing, "Okay… Just for today, let's try and get along…"

Izaya didn't give him a glance as he picked up his books and walked away, "Kay…"

Shizuo looked confused for a second; think Izaya was going to ditch their tutoring session. But before he could voice his thoughts Izaya turned around, giving him an annoyed look, "Aren't you coming?"

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh… yeah." He said as he began to walk next to Izaya.

The two remained silent as they walked down the hall.

Shinra watched closely as the two walked before laughing awkwardly, "Okay, well bye guys!" He said as he waved at the two who just ignored him.

Shinra remained silent for a moment until he resumed to searching the trash. He made an 'aha' noise when he finally found the note. He folded it up and put it in his pocket before patting it.

"Gotta keep you safe…" He said as he got up and brushed himself off.

He looked down the empty hall before smiling like an idiot and skipping away.

* * *

"No, no, Shizu-chan," Izaya said as he pointed at the book, "You divide by x, not 3."

Shizuo made an 'o' with his mouth as he erased the work he just wrote down.

Izaya sighed as he rubbed his temple, "Seriously Shizu-chan, I never knew you were this stupid."

"Zip it flea," Shizuo said as he threatened Izaya with his pencil. Izaya merely chuckled at this action, "Besides, If I didn't think I was stupid, I wouldn't have asked for your help."

"True, true…" Izaya said as he slumped in his chair and adjusted his glasses. Not knowing what else he should say, Izaya looked over at the blonde, watching him tilt his head as he tried to solve a problem.

Izaya chuckled as Shizuo stuck out his tongue as he wrote and focused his attention on the paper in front of him. Izaya could only describe it as cute.

Shizuo looked up and noticed Izaya staring, "What are you looking at?"

Izaya blushed and turned his face to the side, "Nothing…"

Shizuo sighed and looked back down at his work. Izaya felt awkward and looked down at the ground. The two were silent until Izaya decided the silence was annoying.

"So…" Izaya began, playing a smirk on his lips, "How are you and Sumiko-san doing?" He said as he rested his chin on the table.

Shizuo paused and he looked over at Izaya with a half glare, "Why do you care?"

"Ahh, your right, I don't," Izaya said cheerfully, giggling stupidly as he did so.

Shizuo stared at him for a moment, not showing any emotion in his face. Izaya looked back, almost concerned before Shizuo sighed, "I've been thinking about what you said lately." Shizuo said as he looked out the window.

Izaya raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what was that."

"About how me and Sumiko don't belong…" Shizuo's eyes softened and Izaya leaned forward to get a better look at the expression he had never seen on him, "Now that I think of it… You could be right. I mean, she's popular and kind… And I'm just… me. You know? I don't think she even deserves me-"

"Don't say that…" Izaya said as he looked at the ground with a guilty look.

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly and he stared at Izaya for a moment.

"Don't ever say that Shizu-chan…" Izaya said in an almost whisper, "You're kind… and good hearted. Anyone would be happy to have you…"

_Especially me…_

"You and Sumiko are cute anyways…" Izaya said with a slightly sad smile, finally looking back at Shizuo, "She must feel lucky to have someone like you as a boyfriend."

Shizuo was startled at the sudden kindness, not knowing what to respond with. So he just stared. Of course, this made Izaya embarrassed and he blushed as he turned his face away.

"What…?" Izaya asked, trying to stop the blushing.

Shizuo coughed awkwardly and blushed, "Uh… thanks…"

Izaya smiled a little, "Anytime…"

Shizuo was quiet for a second before he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "You know, Sumiko's got a lot of cute friends… If you want, I can hook you up…"

Izaya chuckled, "Nah… that's okay… I don't think I'm interested in any of them…"

Shizuo stared for a moment, "…What kind of people _are_ you interested in?"

Izaya looked back and smiled challengingly, "I told you I love humans, Shizu-chan."

"Don't think I'll fall for that crap. You can't honestly love _all _humans."

"Your right Shizu-chan, I don't love _all _humans." Izaya said as he smirked at the blonde, "I hate _you."_

Shizuo chuckled, "Says the guy who just called me nice and kind hearted just a few moments ago."

"Doesn't mean I don't hate you," Izaya said with a shrug.

Shizuo smiled lightly at Izaya, making his heart jump, "Well, then… I hate you too."

Izaya scoffed as he hid his blush from the blonde and adjusted his glasses, "Just… Study already!"

Shizuo sighed with a grin on his face, "Whatever you say, teach."

Izaya watched from the corner of his eye as Shizuo looked back down at his work. Izaya's lips grew into a smile and he felt a weird feeling in his heart. Warmth.

_Heh, you sure are worth all the pain, Shizu-chan…_

* * *

"Hey Psyche…" Hibiya called from outside his look-a-like's door, "You should really eat… I haven't even seen you in a couple days and…"

Hibiya's voice trailed off once he realized Psyche wasn't going to answer. He sighed and set a tray of food down next to his door, "Fine… but I'm gunna leave your food here, kay…?"

There was no response and Hibiya walked away hiding at the corner as he watched if the door would open.

"Whatcha waiting for?" A low whisper was heard behind Hibiya making him jump and squeak femininely.

"Jeez peasant!" Hibiya whispered loudly as he turned to face Delic, "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on a prince!"

Delic grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah sorry. Whatcha doin' anyways?"

Hibiya looked down the hall, holding a net in his hands, "Waiting for Psyche-nii to get out of his room so I can catch him…"

"Your gunna catch him with a net…?" Delic asked as he scratched his head.

Hibiya turned his head and glared at the blonde, "… Are you doubting my ability?"

"No, no. Of course not," Delic said as he waved his hand in denial.

"Oh and I forgot to ask you. Did you close the gate like I asked?"

Delic froze before smiling awkwardly, "Ahaha… I may have forgot… again…"

Hibiya whacked the blonde in the back of the head, "Stupid commoner! My horse could be anywhere. I wonder where he could have gon- OH MY GOSH!" Hibiya stopped once he saw his white horse eating the food he left for his brother.

"Found him!" Delic said cheerfully as he pointed to the horse.

Hibiya gave him a glare, "Tell him to get away from Psyche-nii's food!"

"I don't speak horse, unlike yo-"

"SHHH! Psyche's opening the door!" Hibiya said as he silenced the blonde with his hand.

The door opened slowly, revealing a drowsy looking Psyche. As he reached for his food he noticed the horse. The horse and Psyche stared at each other for a moment before Psyche patted his head and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey there, boy. What are you doing over here? Did Delic forget to lock your gate again?~ Ah, Delli… He can be so stupid at ti- AH!" Psyche was startled by the net that went over his head.

Psyche screamed as Delic laughed and Hibiya glared at the blonde.

"Y-you big bullies!" Psyche said once he realized who it was. The net was still wrapped around him and he sat there as he pouted at the two with teary eyes.

"Oh lighten up!" Delic said as he patted the raven-head on the back.

Hibiya stomped his foot, "I haven't seen you in days…"

Psyche averted his eyes away, "That's because I'm ignoring everyone…" The horse nudged the pink eyes boy and Psyche giggled, "Accept for Alfred, he's cool," He said as he petted the horse.

Hibiya sighed in annoyance, "That's sad that you only like a horse-"

"Reminds me of someone-"

**WHACK**

"Shut it peasant," Hibiya said as Delic rubbed his head.

Hibiya looked back at Psyche with a sincere look, "Well, that's not the point. We miss you Psyche- all of us…"

Hibiya knelt down and put his hand on his doppelganger's shoulder as Psyche looked sadly at the ground, "I'm sorry for what ever happened between you and Tsugaru, but could we please just all get along."

Psyche sighed and rested his head on Hibiya's shoulder, "I'm sorry…"

Hibiya smiled as he stroked Psyche's hair, "Don't apologize to me…"

Psyche sighed again, "You mean Tsu-san?"

"As much as I want to beat his face in at the moment, yes…"

Psyche chuckled, "Fine… But I swear if I see him and Roppi get all lovey-dovey-"

"I know, I know," Hibiya said with a light laugh as he got up off the ground and grabbed Psyches hand to help him up as well.

Hibiya snapped his fingers, "Peasant! Bring me my horse!"

"Quit chewing on my sleeve you damn horse!" Delic said as he pulled the horse by the reins towards the two.

Hibiya mounted on his horse and smiled once more at Psyche, "Good luck."

And with that Hibiya whipped the reins and the horse began to walk.

"Ah, yeah good luck Psyche-san," Delic said as he patted the boy on the back and followed the horse.

Psyche stood there for a second before sighing and walking the opposite way, heading towards Tsugaru's room. He was not looking forward to this.

For the last couple of days all he had been trying to do was avoid any contact with anyone and now he was going to confront Tsugaru. But he still wanted to apologize. It was true, he was sad and angry and hurt, but neither Tsugaru nor Roppi were the blame for that.

He felt truly guilty for what he said and did and replayed the whole situation over and over in his head. He knew if he was in love, it didn't matter what the other felt.

In a matter of minutes the pink eyed emotion was at Tsugaru's door. After a few deep breaths and a long pep talk he finally found the courage to open it.

And when he did he found Roppi and Tsugaru sleeping hand in hand right next to each other. Just as he and Tsugaru did. He felt his heart throb but he didn't back out and he slowly walked towards the two.

He tapped Tsugaru's shoulder lightly, feeling warmth at the small touch.

"Tsu-san..?"

* * *

**YAYAYYAYAYAY!~ Done with chappie 8!~~**

**Okay guys… I'm rlly rlly sorry but I'm gunna be gone for a month and I won't be able to write… I'm soooo sorry! But I'll try and fit in one more chappie before I leave!~ SORRY PLZ DONT KILL ME!~**

**LOVE YOU ALL!~**


	9. Message Sent

**Hello my loves!~~ Chappie 9~ Ugh... I'm sorry if this one's bad... I barely had any time to write but I wanted to finish this chapter before I left~ For a whole month I'll be gone T_T... sorry guys!~ Love you and I'll miss you~~**

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**Thank you reveiwers!~ You really are too sweet!~**

**Eyes17k: I love fluff... and Shinra truly is a fanboy! XD thanks hun~**

**freyacieLoki: ah~it's okay if it wasn't sent last time ^^ and sadly Yoko hasn't found out a way yet... She's a little slow ya kno?~ Well thank you and love you sweetie!~**

**amaya-nights rain:O.O now that you say that... I can see it too!~ *fantisizes* and yay less emo Iza-chan!~ :) thans a million love~**

**gina: Lol I know Tsu-chan's a meanie... but we love him anyways~~ and Yes Izaya wuvs Shizu-chan!~ thanks for reveiwing and I'll miss you too!~ T_T**

**AsikIkisa: *Tis revived* lol you began shipping them?~ XD they r such an odd couple~~ bwahaha love ya honey!~**

**i-am-cherry-blossom: *sniffles* awwww your so sweet I could just hug you!~ and thanks for the flowers XD its my fave video too!~ Love you and thank you sweet heart!~**

**XxMikomiAixX: Mikomi-nii!~ ah thanks sissy!~ and Hibiya's quite skilled with a net (after all he did learn from me) teehee~ thanks sis!~**

**YamiMii-Kun:**** You cried when u saw the vid too?~ ahaha love you sweetums and thanls!~**

******Fresco di Mastio: You were puking D: awwww I hope you feel better!~ and Izaya is flipping adorably sweet~ no one sees it tho~~ lol I love how u sneeze in their faces hahaha XD and ohohoho~ You can use the boyfriend stomping on Shizu-chan or Tsu-chan XD**

**Blackberry Brown: awwww~ I just wanna hug you~ I'll try and have fun~ I'll mis you sooooooo much!~ and teehee... you'll see what I do with cross dressing...~ Thanks hun~~**

**radiobrain walker: I'm sorry sweety!~~~ But thanks for the reveiw as always radio-saaan~~**

**LAVEN-YULLEN: Noooo not my soul!~~ hahaha I hope theres enough blushing in there and sadly the maid cross dressing thing isn't until... oops I've said too much!~ O and yes I have seen that comic *smiles evily* it was such a turn on *blushes* and tank u for da cookie and amazing reveiw!~**

**cute peppermint: awwww thanks sweetheart!~ LOVE YOU~**

**WARNING: This story contains YAOI!... well I keep saying that and it never happens so I guess u'll hav to wait... sorry!**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

"Pass the vinegar," Izaya said plainly as he expertly stirred the substance in the pot that was on the stove.

Kadota complied and passed the little brown bottle before placing his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand as he watched the raven-haired teen work his magic.

"Where did you learn to cook so well anyways?" Kadota said as he watched Izaya flip one of the frying pans on the other side of the island.

Izaya shrugged, "I'm just that amazing I guess~" He said with a smirk perfectly in place.

Kadota stuck his finger in the pot and then licked his finger, "I will admit, it's pretty good."

Izaya snickered before a splatter and the sound of pots hitting the ground was heard behind him, followed by yelling.

"Dammit Shinra!" Shizuo yelled into Shinra's face, his own covered in some odd colored liquid, "I thought you were smart!"

Shinra pouted as he picked up the bowls from the ground, "Just because I'm smart, it doesn't mean I can cook! My lovely Celty does that!~ And besides, you haven't done anything."

"That's because I don't know _how_ to do anything!" Shizuo said loudly, earning some stares from fellow class mates in their Home Ec. class. Izaya chuckled and smiled sincerely as he did his work, not even looking back at the bickering two.

As he continued cooking he thought of when he used to cook with his mom at such a young age. A smile painted his lips when he remembered the many times he burnt his food and how he would cry each time. He was so childish back then.

He always thought he was fragile as a child until he decided to man up and mask his hurt. From there on he never cried again. But until just recently he started becoming more vulnerable and fragile, all because of a certain blonde.

"Izaya..?" Kadota questioned, "You know, I think it's done."

Izaya finally realized the buzzer was going off and that he was just staring at the pot in front of him. Izaya chuckled and looked over at Kadota, "Ah thank you Dotachin~" He hummed as he opened the oven.

Taking out a plate Izaya expertly placed the food in the right position, making it seem like it came from a five star restaurant. Izaya put a piece of paper next to it saying "Izaya's and Dotachin's" to which Kadota promptly crossed out his nick name and put his real one.

They placed it on the table where the other projects were. Shizuo and Shinra also brought there's as well, although it didn't even look like food.

The two stared at Izaya plate in astonishment as Izaya wiped his hands on his kitty apron.

"Go ahead, try it," Izaya offered.

Shizuo gave him a look, "I don't know… It could be-"

"It's not poisoned," Izaya said with a chuckle as he took a piece of the food with his chop sticks, putting it near Shizuo's face, "Now here comes the chu-chu!~"

Shizuo grabbed the chopsticks, "I can feed myself, louse."

Izaya shrugged and Shizuo hesitated before taking it in his mouth. Izaya watched closely from the corner of his eyes, hoping for a good response. Shizuo hummed, confirming it tasted good. Izaya almost sighed in relief when Shizuo took another bite.

"Hold on, I want some!" Shinra wined as he took out some chop sticks.

Shizuo slapped his hand away, "No, this is mine." He said with a full mouth.

Izaya laughed for a few seconds as Shinra and Shizuo bickered. He felt truly giddy that Shizuo actually liked his dish and then felt that familiar warmth as he smiled.

* * *

Izaya walked out the class with a satisfied smile on his face, carrying a plate of his food that he somehow managed to get away from Shizuo and Shinra. But of course that smile turned into a scowl once he noticed Yoko walking down the halls.

He quickly turned his face from her, hoping she wouldn't notice his presence. But because of his luck, she did.

"Iza-san!~" Yoko said cheerfully as she ran towards the red eyed teen.

"Ah… Yoko," Izaya faked a smile, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Yoko laughed, "Ah what's the point~ All I do is sleep in that class anyways," She said before taking the chop sticks that hung from the plate in Izaya's hand and taking a bite of the food.

"Mmmm~" She hummed as she wiggled around, "Ne~ This is really good~ You should make some for Blondie, he'll surely come to you once he realizes how good a cook you are! And besides, you look like a cute house wife!~" She said excitedly pointing to his kitty apron.

Izaya glared at her before throwing away the dish, "Yeah… I'm rethinking the whole 'wingman' thing now…"

The girl's eyes shot up, "What! B-b-but I'm a great wingman!" She held her heart in hurt, dramatically.

Izaya rolled his eyes and turned the other way. As he did so, Yoko noticed the cell phone in his back pocket and smirked deviously. With a quick movement, the girl swiped the phone and flipped it open, receiving a jump of shock from Izaya.

"H-hey, give that back!" Izaya said as he reached for his phone clumsily as Yoko swiftly moved it to the side.

The girl snickered evilly, "You have Shizuo's number on here? Your such a stalker~"

"Yoko…" Izaya growled as he held out his hand and gave her a look that demanded 'give it'.

Ignoring his glare the girl looked at the screen with an evil grin, "Should I write a confession to him?" She shot Izaya a devious smirk and he immediately turned to stone.

"Y-Yoko… You know I was just joking about rethinking the whole 'wingman' thi-"

"Dear Shizu-chan," The girl said aloud as she texted, "I find you abnormally sexy and want to get into your pants-"

"Yoko!" Izaya yelled with a bright red face.

Yoko smiled widely at Izaya and began to text again, "Okay, okay… How bout I write 'Dear Shizu-chan, I am deeply in love with you and I want you so badly it hurts. LOVE, Izaya."

Izaya's blush deepened, "Y-Yoko! Just give it back!"

Yoko sighed with a smile still on her face, "Fine…" She said as she passed him the cell phone.

But when Izaya reached for the phone his fingers accidently brushed against the 'send' button.

'Message sent' was heard from the device and the two paused, a weird feeling dangling in the air before panic finally made its way to Izaya's and Yoko's features.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Izaya yelled as he grabbed the phone quickly and looked at the screen that read 'Message sent'. His heart sank.

"WHAT DID _I _DO?" Yoko exasperated, "_YOU _WERE THE ONE WHO PRESSED SEND!"

Izaya looked at her with anger clear on his face, "BUT _I _WASN'T THE ONE WHO WROTE ALL THAT SHIT!"

Yoko held her finger in the air, ready to defend herself before it dropped, "True, true…"

Izaya was ready to strangle this girl.

Izaya sighed, trying to calm himself down, "Okay… We just gotta figure out how to get his phone and delete the message before school ends…"

Yoko scratched her chin as Izaya looked at the ground as if he were thinking, "Got any ideas?" Yoko asked.

Izaya sighed, "Nothing."

Yoko pouted slightly before furrowing her brows, "Well I'm just gunna wing it." She said as she began to walk towards the class room.

"Wing it?" Izaya exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Well I am a _wing_ man, aren't I?" She said with a small grin.

"…That's not the same thing-"

"Oh Shizuo-san~" Yoko said in a sing song voice as she skipped to Shizuo. Izaya had a weird feeling she'd screw everything up.

Shizuo quickly turned his head to the small blond, instantly annoyed with her skipping. The girl stopped right in front of him with a wide, almost creep, smile. Izaya was watching from afar.

"Oh hey… Yuko..?"

"Close!~ It's Yoko," She said, still smiling creepily.

"Oh, yeah… I knew that… What do you want?" He said plainly.

"Give me your phone." She demanded with a wide grin, holding out her hand. Izaya face palmed at the demand.

Shizuo raised an eye brow, "… Why?"

Yoko clasped her hands together, "I want to put my number in it silly~" Yoko said playfully.

Shizuo grinned sheepishly, "… Nah… that's okay."

Yoko's expression turned from happy to angry in a second, "What do you mean 'no'?" She asked forcefully.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Uh… It's not that I hate you-"

"You hate me?" Yoko asked, astounded at the answer as her features clearly showed hurt.

Shizuo hurriedly waved his hands, "I said it's _not_ like that-"

"Then give me your damn phone!" Yoko demanded.

"No." Shizuo said firmly.

The two stared at each other for a second, both of them wearing a challenging expression before Yoko sighed.

"Fine, since you won't give it up," Yoko said casually, "I'm left with only one option."

Shizuo's eyes widened when he felt something clutch to his leg. Looking down he saw Yoko holding on to one of his legs and pleading.

"Please give me your phone!" She said with tears in her eyes, "I'll do anything. Just PLEEEEAAASE"

By now, everyone in the class were staring at the two and Shizuo blushed, "N-no! Get off freak!" Shizuo said as he waved around his leg trying to get her to release. She only held on tighter.

"Never! Not until you give me your phone!" She yelled as held onto the swinging leg.

From afar, Izaya was watching with an annoyed look, "Should have been a little more casual about it…"

* * *

After the two stopped arguing, because of a teacher, Izaya scolded the girl on how to approach things properly. She obviously didn't get the idea and attempted a few more times, failing miserably. The end of the school day was coming nearer and Both Yoko and Izaya were becoming more and more frightened.

"You could distract him by being in a maid suit while I get the-"

"No." Izaya said flatly.

Yoko pouted, "Well it's not like your making any plans or even helping for that matter!"

"You call dressing as a fortune teller a plan?" Izaya said as he gave her a 'really?' look.

Yoko shrugged, "I dunno. He seemed stupid enough to believe that his cell phone would eventually come to life and murder him and his friends." As she said it she wiggled her fingers creepily as if she were casting a spell.

Izaya sighed, "Well that's true-"

**RIIIIING!**

Izaya and Yoko both jumped when they heard the bell notifying school was over. Yoko gave him an 'I'm so sorry look' and Izaya brushed it off saying it was alright.

That's when Izaya spotted the blonde walking down the hall and he clenched his fist when he saw Shizuo take out his phone. But before the blonde opened it a class mate came up to him and started talking. Shizuo put it back in his shirt pocket. Izaya was relieved for a moment and finally picked up the courage to walk over there.

When he did he crept his way to Shizuo's back and grabbed the phone from Shizuo's pocket, chuckling deviously when Shizuo jumped in shock.

"Flea!" Shizuo said, scaring the guy he was just talking to, "Give me back my fucking phone!"

Izaya smirked, "No can do, Shizu-chan~"

By now everyone in the hall could sense that the two were going at it again and quickly removed themselves from the premises. All but a certain blonde girl who watched from a corner excitedly, mumbling odd fantasies.

"Flea… I will fucking kill you!" Shizuo growled as he stepped forward challengingly.

Izaya smiled happily, "Well then you'll have to catch me~" And with that he turned his foot and ran.

He ran out the door and towards his house, Shizuo following at a fast speed as he yelled menacingly. Izaya didn't want Shizuo to know where he lived so he lost the blonde half way there.

Izaya panted heavily as he made his way to the door. Using the key to unlock the door, Izaya opened it and made his way in, pressing his back to the door as he slid down and panted some more.

"Welcome home," An unwelcoming voice was heard from the living room.

Izaya stopped panting and looked towards where he heard the voice, scowling once he saw his father, "What are you doing here?" Izaya spat.

"Good to see you too," The scruffy man said blandly as he took a swig of his beer, not at all phased by Izaya anger.

Izaya hesitated before getting up and walking to a chair in the living room, "Where's mom?"

"Getting some beer… We're almost out." He said as he examined his almost empty beer bottle.

Izaya 'tched', "I don't think you need any of that poison to make into even _more _of an asshole." Izaya said through narrowed eyes.

The man chuckled and pointed his bottle to Izaya, "Guess we know where you got it."

Izaya clenched his fist.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you yesterday but I was too drunk to remember," The man said with an evil grin, "Where'd you get that bruise?"

Izaya jumped before looking back at his father with pure hatred in his eyes, "Why do you care?"

The man shrugged and then leaned back into the chair, "I don't. Just maybe wanted to congratulate the guy… ahaha, I never thought of you as the bullied type. Well that's what I get for having a pussy of a son."

The words didn't sting Izaya at all but Izaya hated the man so much, "Fuck you." He said as he got up.

"Ah-ah, I never said you could leave," He called from the chair as Izaya made his way to the stairs.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," Izaya spat.

"I don't think you can," The man said with a new firmness that made Izaya stop in his tracks, "Not unless you want your mom to get hurt," The man challenged.

Izaya looked startled before his eyes softened, "Yes father…" He said with little emotion.

The man chuckled before pouting, "Ah… you're no fun, now that you don't put up a fight…"

"Go upstairs and kill yourself or something, your presence is no longer needed," He waved his hand dismissively, not even giving him a glance. Izaya nodded and made his way upstairs.

When he got into his room he sat down by his bed and buried his head in his knees.

"That little asshole…" Izaya mumbled.

Realizing he still had Shizuo's phone the teen smiled before taking out the phone and flipping it open.

The first thing he did was delete the message, which lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. He flipped the phone closed soon after but then thought. It wasn't like he'd get another chance to look through his personal stuff.

With a snicker, Izaya opened it and looked through the past messages. He looked over his stupidly short conversations Shizuo had with his younger brother and the obnoxious texts he had with Sumiko. Izaya found himself both chuckling and scowling at the camera for long amounts of time.

Soon it was getting dark and the light of the screen was the brightest thing in his room. Izaya continued rummaging through the phone until his mouth made an 'o' when he found 'notes' in there.

Izaya was happy that he could actually get some dirt off of Shizuo and snickered at the thought. When he looked over them though, he realized they were just 'what to do' lists. Either way, Izaya was more than happy to read them.

Izaya chuckled as he read

_Things to do:_

_-Kill Izaya_

_-Try not to fail the math quiz_

_-Don't damage anymore private property_

_-ect._

Izaya laughed with a faint blush on his face. '_I'm at top, must mean I'm the most important' _he teased himself.

Reading the other lists from weeks ago Izaya all found that they started with '_Kill Izaya' _Which made him feel a small bit of pride. He kept skimming through the notes until something caught his eye.

_Things to do:_

_-Meet Sumiko_

And that was all the message said. Izaya found himself frowning at it as he went to the next one.

_Things to so:_

_-Calm down for Sumiko_

Izaya's eyes saddened a little so he read the next one.

_Things to do:_

_-Hang out with Sumiko after school_

And the next.

_Things to do:_

_-Don't embarrass yourself in front of Sumiko _

And the next.

_Things to do:_

_-Get your first kiss_

And the next…

_Things to do:_

_-Confess_

There Izaya paused, staring at the screen with already teary eyes. He quickly shut it in disbelief. He held the phone shakily in his hands and told himself '_no, that's not what it said…' _over and over again in his head but was too afraid to check.

He tried to release it from his mind but the more he wanted to the more the pain came back and soon, the tears fell from his eyes.

He took the sheets from his bed and quickly flung it over his head, hiding from nobody that was watching. He muffled his sobs with the fabric and wiped his many tears with it. Hot tears turned cold on the fabric that just got wetter and wetter.

"Fuck…" He mumbled in between sobs.

He clawed and clenched his heart painfully before taking the phone and holding it close to his heart, feeling the little warmth that emitted from it.

He didn't know why it hurt so much and truthfully didn't care. Releasing all the pain both hurt and relieved him.

Izaya calmed down his breathing and sobs but tightened his grip on the little device in his hands. He could feel Shizuo through it which made him feel happy and sad all at once.

And somehow through all the crying, he fell asleep on the floor, the blanket soaked in tears and cheeks damp; in his hand he still held the little item of Shizuo's. Hopefully that would give him a good dream.

* * *

"Tsu-san..?" Psyche voiced as he poked Tsugaru's shoulder.

The man shifted positions, snuggling closer to Roppi who just sat there, peacefully asleep. Psyche felt a twinge in his heart but poked harder.

"Please Tsu-san… wake up," He tried again.

Tsugaru just nuzzled his head on Roppi's shoulder.

Psyche's heart throbbed in sadness and anger and he finally hit the blonde on the head rather hardly.

Tsugaru immediately woke up, a little startled at the sudden wakening. It took him a while to register that Psyche was there but when he did the blonde jumped, quickly taking his hand away from Roppi's and scooting away from the sleeping man.

Psyche eye's showed sadness but he smiled anyways.

"Psyche! W-what are you doing here?" Tsugaru said, startled at the boy.

"Get up sleepy poo!~" Psyche said cheerfully, "It's breakfast!~"

Tsugaru paused and stared at the oddly normal behavior, "P-psyche… What are you doing here?"

Psyche shrugged, "To tell you breakfast's ready~ See, without me, you would have forgotten and then would have gotten a tummy ache~" Psyche said with a cheerful smile as he walked away, heading towards the door.

"You know, I don't believe that's why you here," Tsugaru said plainly.

Psyche stopped in mid-step with wide eyes before clenching his fist and turning with a saddened expression.

He bowed quickly and awkwardly, earning a shocked expression from Tsugaru, "I'm sorry…"

Tsugaru stared before his expression softened, "…Who told you to say that to me?"

Psyche shook his head frantically while it was still down, "…I wanted to… I felt bad…"

Tsugaru smiled sadly, "Psyche… you don't have to apologize… It's _my _fault. I should have put your feeling's into consideration more… I'm sorry."

Psyche's eyes widened at the apology and he finally looked up, seeing Tsugaru's welcoming smile. His chest tightened when he remembered that smile from his memories.

Psyche shook his head again, but this time lightly, "You don't have to say that… And it's okay now… I'm over it, now."

_That was a lie._

Tsugaru didn't look convinced, "We're still friends and it's okay if you still have feelings for me…"

"…I already said I'm over you," Psyche said softly as he chuckled a little.

Tsugaru sighed with a smile, "You said you were over _it. _Nothing specific."

Psyche blushed and quickly averted his eyes away, "Well I meant I was over you!" He said childishly as he crossed his arms.

Tsugaru chuckled, "Whatever you say…" He said as he got up, leaving Roppi still asleep on the ground. He walked over to Psyche's side and smiled kindly at him, earning a deep red blush from the smaller man.

Tsugaru and Psyche walked side by side across the halls. Psyche felt awkward and flustered while Tsugaru just talked about stupid stuff, not once even noting that he just left Roppi alone.

Psyche felt a tiny shred of happiness that Tsugaru was giving him a smidge of attention. Although it brought back memories he would love to throw away and memories he will always keep.

Everything ached because of it and he found himself crying, not really knowing why but he ignored it as he just walked with Tsugaru, trying to focus on having a good time with him.

Of course Tsugaru noticed it and immediately asked what the matter was. But Psyche just smiled at him with tears rolling down his face as he just said, "I have no idea."

Psyche laughed and eventually so did Tsugaru. The two ended up missing breakfast and just talked as they sat on the floor.

Things felt so familiar to both of them and yet, so different.

* * *

**EWWWW... what a bad chapter... I'm so sorry guys!~ I didn't have much time and I'm leaving today!**

**I'll try my hardest when I get back!~**

**Thank you everyone!~~~~ and OMG THANK U FOR OVER A HUNDRED REVEIWS!~~~ YOU GUYS R THE BEST!~**


	10. talking in your sleep

**yay!~ I have returned!~ actually I've been back for a while... When I got back though I quickly wrote a oneshot and happily started writing this again~ but for some reason I just couldn't write... I dunno if that makes sense but I just couldn't lol!~ well anyways!~ I really apreciate all of the reveiws!~ seriosly guys!~ I really don't deserv it!~ I actually cried when I read them hahaha ^^; thanks a ton!~**

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**Reveiwers!~ You guys r really super nice!~ I love you all!~**

**LAVEN-YULLEN: hehehehe... next chappie sweety, next chappie!~~ im gunna get fat from all these cookies, love hahahaha!~ FYI... ur straw scares me D: lol thanks for reveiwing my cute little uke~~**

**JunJuoVampire: :3 hahaha I hope no one was home to hear you yelling XD thanks sweetums!~**

**freya: T_T sadly... his lips rnt a virgin... thanks for the reveiw love!~**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: QWQ your just so sweet!~ *hugs u* aw and thanks it means alot to me~**

**Aihara-Yuki: plot? what plot? hahaha jk!~ actually, I think the real plot will come in a few chappies!~ thanks sweetheart!~**

**VivaLaQueen: aww~ your too nice!~**

**amaya-nights rain: thanks!~ You make me smile!~~~**

**TechNomaNcer28: hahaha~ thanks!~**

**RadioBrain Walker: D: I miss you too!~~~ thanks sweety!~**

**YuTa-chan: awwwwww :') ur just awesomely sweet, honey!~ and hahaha im not that great but thanks!~**

**gina: hi sweety!~ hahaha i agree, Psyche should kick him... and we should help xD hahahaha thanks for reveiwing honey!~**

**Blackberry Brown: *hugs u back* ;A; just because u said that I hade an amazing time~ :) hehehehe... in good time sweety, in good time... actually its next chappie hahahahaha!~**

**Eyes17k: send buttons always mess me up hahaha~ ooooo nice logic hahahaha!~**

**Kimuneko: I agree Roppi does need love!~ and ur comment isn't unimportant, it means the world to me :) thanks honey!~**

**simply anonymous: hehe thanks for the reveiw~**

**XxMikomiAixX: awwwwwwwwwwww!~ thanks sweety!~ I think you deserve that many revewis!~ I also think you'd be an epic wingman!~ thanks for the reveiw Mikomi-saaaan~**

**Exxal: the vids amazing ryt?~ thanks a tone love~ :)**

**i-am-cherry-blossom:QWQ ur so... sweeeeeeet!~ I love you with all my heart!~**

**cute peppermint: awww thanks cutey!~~~**

**YamiMii-kun: *blows u a kiss* that was rlly sweet honey!~**

**animeg: hahaha i love how ur so angry at every one XD but i agree with wat u say!~~ thanks for the reveiw!~**

**cats2find: hahaha I agree with everything~ thanks sweetums!~**

**Olivia Eternal Song: o ya... about that hahaha~ so i actually found that out like the day after I wrote that chappie~~ i already found out how to fix it with out changing anything hahaha~ but ya thanks alot!~**

**Hikarumoonlight: tehehehehe~ I'll help!~ thanks!~**

**LittleBlackRaven: that was a rlly sweet reveiw!~ it means a ton to me!~ I love u!~**

**Gamer551: teehee... in g:ood time~~~ hahaha i love u thnx for reveiwing!~**

**OsanaiZeDancer: yay!~ i love cake!~ hahaha u just won my heart ~~**

**: awwwww!~ thanks!~ I love yoooooou!~ QWQ**

**NamiZexi: noooo dont die!~ D:**

**SailorVenus4KasukaHeiwajima: aww ur so sweet!~**

* * *

Izaya made his ways through the halls of Raira Academy in a rather pissed off mood. Whether it was because he read about the confession in Shizuo's phone last night or because he got a black eye from his father last night when he was woken up by his sisters' sobbing and his mother's pleas, he had no idea. Probably the first one.

The morning was terrible for him since the moment he woke up. He would have tried to pretend he was sick but didn't want his mother to go through the worry, and it didn't get any better once he got to school. Everyone at school just kept annoying him today, especially Yoko. She insisted on walking with him everywhere so that maybe she could get some Yaoi action when Shizuo came.

When would Shizuo come anyways? The brute hadn't been here all day. The fact made Izaya somewhat happy and sad at the same time.

"Oi Iza-san!" The small blonde girl called from his side, "You okay? You seem like you're on your period," She looked closer at his face.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. Well, until you came."

"That's no way to treat your favorite wingman!" She said in fake hurt. Izaya rolled his eyes again.

"LIES!" Yoko and Izaya heard from afar. They turned their views to the source to see Shinra running towards them, "I'm totally his favorite wingman!"

"Shinra, when the hell did you get-"

"I am much more a favorite than you are!" Yoko yelled in protest as she flung her hands in Izaya's face.

"Yeah right! What have _you_ done!" Shinra said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I was the reason for Izaya getting blondie's cell!" She said and then laughed as if it was the most heroic thing ever, "Point one for Yoko!"

"That, in the end, got me to read that Shizu-chan confessed to Sumiko…" Izaya said plainly, a glare directed to Yoko.

"Minus one point for Yoko!" Shinra declared happily, "Besides! I was the reason Shizuo asked Izaya to tutor him!"

Izaya looked over at him, confusedly, "You did that purposely?"

Shinra shrugged and grinned at Izaya, "No, but it worked didn't it?"

Izaya tapped his chin, "Yeah… your right… One point for Shinra."

Yoko's mouth dropped open, "What!"

Shinra started to dance giddily as Izaya just stared like it was the stupidest thing ever. Yoko began to hide in a corner with a dark aura around her. Seriously, why was he friends with these people?

But before anyone could say anymore they all heard an ear piercingly loud voice.

"FLEA!" The voice made Shinra and Yoko jump but Izaya chuckle as he pocketed the cellphone.

"Shizu-chan~" he said as he turned around and held the little device in his hand, clear for Shizuo to see, "Thank you so much for lending this to me." He said as he tossed it to Shizuo who fumbled while trying to catch it.

After looking over it to see if it was alright he quickly sent Izaya a glare, even though the device was perfectly intact, "What did you do to it?"

Izaya shrugged innocently although his smirk said otherwise, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Shizu-chan~" Izaya looked at him and finally noticed the black-haired girl behind him.

Memories of the cell phone swarmed in his head and he couldn't help but to clench his fist, "Oh hey Sumiko-san…"

"Sumiko!~" Yoko said from behind Izaya with her usual loud peppy voice, "My best friend~"

Izaya tensed when Yoko started talking, feeling there was something behind the perkiness in her voice.

Sumiko stared at the small blonde for a moment with furrowed eyes, before giving up, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Yoko came up to her, laughing rather fakely, "Oh, Sumiko~ Your so funny~" She said as she wrapped an arm around her neck. Everyone, including Shizuo gave her a weird look.

"Sorry guys, but Sumiko and I need to have some 'girl talk'," She said as she led Sumiko to the girl's bathroom. From the look on her face, Sumiko was obviously in an awkward position

Izaya new there was more to the meaning 'girl talk' but ignored it and really didn't care.

"So, what did you see in my phone?" Shizuo asked accusingly, capturing Izaya's attention.

Izaya smirked, "Just about everything," he said cheerfully, although internally he felt the exact opposite. Shinra gave him a look.

Shizuo tensed, showing anger in his features. Izaya pushed him further, "My favorite part was the 'to do list'," he said, playing a smirk on his face.

Shizuo eyes widened in surprise before clenching his fist in anger, face all flustered, "So you saw the thing about the…"

"Confession?" Izaya said with a smidge of bitterness in his voice, "Oh yeah, I saw that."

There was a silence that went over, to the point where you could hear Shizuo's deep breathing that he had when he was angered.

But when Shizuo lifted his head, Izaya's eyes widened. Izaya wanted a pissed reaction and really didn't expect him to seem so… hurt. Shizuo's brows were furrowed and his eyes almost looked sad. Izaya found himself wince at the sight once he could see it.

"Oh… Okay…" Shizuo mumbled as he rubbed his neck and looked at the ground.

Izaya was silent, just staring at the odd expression on Shizuo's face. Shinra coughed awkwardly at their silence and Shizuo and Izaya finally noticed he was still there.

Izaya tried hard to smirk, "So protozoan," He said slyly, "Why did you get here so late?"

Shizuo grunted, "Slept in," He said plainly.

"Aww is Shizu-chan not getting enough sleep?" Izaya said as if cared, "I see the bags under your eyes~" He chuckled.

Shizuo seemed abnormally annoyed with this statement, he 'tched', "At least I don't have a black eye." He snapped.

Izaya jumped slightly before narrowing his eyes in anger, "So?" He snapped back.

Shizuo shrugged, "Just think it's funny."

Izaya clenched his teeth, but he wasn't the one who spoke, "What's so funny about that!" Shinra said bitterly from behind, earning a jump from Izaya.

This made Shizuo's eyes widen. He stared at Shinra before furrowing his brows, "Defending the flea now, Shinra?"

Shinra clenched his fists, "Damn right I am! You have no right to say stuff like that to him! You have no idea what he's been through-" Shinra was cut off in his dramatic rant when a hand covered his mouth.

The hand belonged to Izaya, who rubbed his temples and sighed in annoyance, "You really don't know when to shut up, do you…?"

Shizuo furrowed his brows, "... what do you mean by..." Shizuo paused for a moment before looking over at Izaya, giving him a 'tell me the truth' look, "How did you get that bruise?"

Izaya eyes widened, before regaining his usual smirk, "Why do you care so much, Shizu-chan?~"

"Quit screwing with me and answer my damn question," Shizuo said with frustration in his voice.

Izaya smirk fell and eyes narrowed, "I get in a lot of fights."

"Yeah, you get in a lot of fights with me too. And yet, I never get a hit on you. How do you believe me to think someone else can get a blow on you?" Shizuo replied.

Izaya was taken off guard by this and for once he was at loss of words. Without anything to say, the next words just spilled out, "You don't know me… That's why you can't hit me…" He said with clenched fists.

Now it was Shizuo who was taken off guard, "…Huh?"

"Maybe if you knew what was going on in my head, what I felt, then you would be able to!" Izaya accidently yelled.

Shizuo's eyes widened and he took a step backwards at the sudden outburst. It took a while for the words to register in his mind, "…What you felt? ... What do you mean by-"

"I'm baaack~" A sing song voice was heard from afar, capturing all three of the Raira students attention. Yoko was skipping happily towards them. Izaya thanked her internally for being such an idiot and saving him from not spilling anything more.

Unfazed by the previous topic, Shizuo looked over at the girl, "Hey, where's Sumiko?"

She gave him a confused look, "Who?"

Shizuo didn't know if she was just playing stupid or if she actually was, "You know, my girlfriend."

Yoko smiled slyly, "I know no such person. Stop hallucinating you have a girlfriend, Shizuo~"

She walked around him with a shrug, Izaya glared at her and she giggled cheerfully. Shizuo glared at her too.

"Um, excuse me…" A small voice was heard, "Aren't you the boyfriend of Sumiko Ohayashi?"

Shizuo glanced at the shy looking girl, "Yeah. What of it?"

"Uhh… For some reason she's tied to a toilet in the girl's bathroom…"

There was a silence.

"Yoko…!" The blonde growled.

Yoko giggled before giving Izaya and Shinra a peace sign, "Point one for Yoko!~" She declared happily as she turned the opposite way.

"Later Bitches!~" She called out as she ran away; soon she wasn't able to be seen.

All of the teen boys stood there in an awkward air. Shizuo finally made the first move, "Jeez… That girl's almost as annoying as you, flea. I'm gunna go help Sumiko…" Shizuo said as he headed towards the bathroom, yawning as he did so.

Izaya and Shinra still stood there, staring at the place Sumiko just was.

"That girl is…" Izaya didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"A genius!" Shinra said in admiration as he hid his face in his hands, "Why didn't I think of that!"

Izaya glanced at him and chuckled lightly.

* * *

"Is Shizu-chan not eating with us?" Izaya asked as he sat down in the desk parallel to Shinra's and Kadota's with a bento box in his hand.

Kadota shrugged as he eyed his own food, "Guess not, he went up to the roof." He said before taking a large bite.

Izaya looked out the window, seeing the beautiful sky. He wondered why they weren't out on the roof either, "Well that's no fun… I wanted to annoy him," He said with a pout as he returned his attention back to Kadota.

"I wonder what's up with him… he keeps falling asleep in class," Shinra said with a mouth full of food.

Kadota rubbed his temples, "Swallow before you talk, idiot."

Shinra grinned idiotically, "Sorry." He said as more crumbs fell from his mouth.

Kadota sighed, "Ya well I think his sleeping patterns got a little screwed over the weekend and that's all…" Shinra nodded to this.

Izaya didn't pay much attention to the conversation as he watched his food that he was playing with. He was obviously thinking about Shizuo. You could tell in his eyes.

'_Things to do:_

_-Confess'_

He slammed his head against the desk and groaned. His heart ached at the memory.

Kadota and Shinra both turned their attention to him and then shared a glance, "Uh… Izaya? Are you alright?" Shinra asked.

"Dandy…" Izaya replied in a not so dandy tone as he lifted his head.

"You sure?" Kadota asked with a bit of concern, "You seem a bit out of it too today…"

Izaya sighed with a light smirk, "Yeah, I feel great… Just need some fresh air…" He said as he rose from his chair and started to walk away without saying good bye.

The other two shared another glance before watching their friend walk away. No one uttered a noise.

When Izaya got out of the class room he closed his eyes and sighed as he felt a pounding in his head and chest. He really did need some fresh air.

* * *

The next moment, Izaya was at the roof. He breathed in the air and much to his disappointment, didn't feel any better. In fact he felt worse.

He chuckled as his eyes started to water. The memory of the cell phone flooded his memories and would wash out.

"Why do I even care..?" He voiced as he buried his face in his eyes. He wiped a few tears as he sniffled. This was becoming more of a regular thing now. In fact, he was doing this every day. All because of the stupidest reason.

"Shizu-chan…"

"… Izaya…"

Izaya's eyes widened at the voice. The voice he knew way to well. Scared, he looked behind him and quickly sighed in relief.

Shizuo was sleeping. He seemed so calm as he mumbled in his sleep. Izaya instantly smiled at the sight, tears already drying.

"Izaya… I'm gunna kill you…" Shizuo said as he shifted positions. Izaya chuckled.

"Trying to kill me even in your sleep? You really do care about me…" His smiled lightly at him as he crouched down beside him. He looked at his face once more and got lost at the sight. He quickly shook his head and chuckled.

"Okay, Shizu-chan…" He said as he pocketed a sharpie. He took it out and uncapped it, "Let's have a little fun…"

He tried not to giggle as he drew a mustache on the blonde followed by unibrow and beard. He couldn't help but to laugh as he made an arrow to him mouth saying 'insert cock here'. For once Izaya was having fun and couldn't stop laughing as he held his stomach.

He wiped a tear from his laughing, "You always do know how to make me laugh, Shizu-chan…" His laughs died down.

For a moment he was quiet, just staring at Shizuo's peaceful face, "But then again, you always know how to make me cry too…"

Izaya clenched his fist before relaxing it and reaching for Shizuo's face, gently stroking his cheek. An overwhelming feeling came over him, whether it felt good or not, he couldn't tell.

"That's why…" He paused to stroke a blonde lock from his peaceful face.

"I love you…" He said with sadness in his voice trying hard not to let a tear fall.

Shizuo mumbled in his sleep as he shifted positions. At first it didn't scare Izaya. That is, until he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. Izaya was frozen when he realized the blonde cuddling up to him.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispered with a deep red face, "… Get off, Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo just snuggled closer, mumbling unidentified words. Izaya had never been so flustered in his life. He buried his face in his hands, trying to relax his heartbeat.

But that's when he heard it.

"… I love you…" Shizuo mumbled, making Izaya's eyes widen in surprise.

There was no way Izaya could relax his heart beat or stop his blushing now. The world was spinning around him. At this point he was a vulnerable mess, wanting so badly to hug Shizuo back until he heard it again.

"I love you… Sumiko…" Shizuo breathed as he clung tighter to Izaya.

Izaya's once rapid heartbeat stopped. The once spinning world stopped and all hope was lost in the fire. He chuckled at himself for being so stupid. Of course he wasn't talking about him. Of course….

In the midst of his chuckling tears began to drip from his chin, landing on the cement and wetting it. Izaya hid his face in his hands again and hoped Shizuo wouldn't wake up to see him like this.

With that in mind the raven slithered from the blondes grasp and ran away, muffling each sob in his hands.

Why he was so hurt at something he already knew, he would never know.

* * *

"Know what pisses me off?" Yoko said beside Izaya as they walked down the halls after school. Izaya rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"What?" Izaya asked in a tone that showed he didn't care.

"She didn't even struggle when I tied her to the stall! In fact, when I as having a hard time tying the knot she helped me out."

Izaya rolled his eyes at her idiocy.

"I swear, once I get my hands on her…" She clenched her fists, anger showing in her expression.

Izaya chuckled as he looked at the ground, looking at his own shadow until a much larger one came and covered it up. Izaya could tell by the loud panting it was Shizuo. But now he wasn't in the mood.

He turned around with a forced smirk, "Why Shizu-chan… don't you look handsome~" He said slyly as he looked at the flustered drawn on face.

Shizuo grabbed him by the collar, "Bastard! You wrote in sharpie, and now I can't erase it!"

Ignoring his comment Izaya's smirk grew, "'insert cock here'? Dear Shizu-chan~ make sure your girlfriend doesn't see this~" he looked over to the side to see Sumiko was actually there, "Woops~ I guess she already di-"

"Kya!~ does it actually say that!~" Yoko squealed as she came up to Shizuo's face with drool hanging from her mouth.

Izaya pushed her face away, sighing in annoyance.

"You know how many teachers gave me an odd look today?" Shizuo said with narrowed eyes, pressing their noses together.

Izaya shrugged, "Don't really care."

"You piss me off…"

"The feeling's mutual…"

"Hey Shizuo," A low voice said from behind, catching their attention. It was Kadota, "The teacher wants to see you…"

Shizuo calmed down, loosening his hold on Izaya's collar before throwing him down on the floor, "I'll kill you later."

Izaya narrowed his eyes, "Can't wait."

Shizuo growled in annoyance before turning away, "See ya later Sumiko…"

The girl nodded and waved goodbye to Kadota and Shizuo. When she looked back at Izaya and Yoko, they were just staring at her. Actually Yoko's stare was more of a glare and the growls were a little odd…

An awkward silence was in the air.

After a moment of silent, Sumiko finally showed her attention to Yoko, eyes a little furrowed, "I'm sorry… What's your name again?"

"My name is Yoko Suzuki!" Yoko declared happily, "But you may call me your worst nightmare~" Izaya rolled his eyes at this.

Sumiko chuckled lightly, "Yep, you surely are scary. With your amazing rope tying skills and what not."

Yoko seemed genuinely offended before anger showed on her features, "I'm gunna kill you, I swear!" She said, trying to attack the girl. Luckily Izaya grabbed her small body with ease.

"Sorry about her she's a bit of an idiot…" Izaya said plainly.

"Let me go!" Yoko said, still struggling to get out Izaya's hold.

Izaya sighed, "Yoko, can you leave us alone for a moment?"

Yoko pouted before giving up, "Fine…"

Izaya dropped her and she walked away in a angered mood. Izaya and Sumiko stood there watching her before looking back at each other.

A long pause before Sumiko crossed her arms, "Know what I don't get?"

Izaya smirked, "What?"

"Why _you_ hate me," Her face showed no expression, "What do you have against me?"

Izaya's smirk grew, "Well, well. The girl's smart." He glanced at her and she kept her expression the same. There was another silence, "But really Sumiko, I don't hate you. In fact I love you, just as I love all of my humans."

She raised an eyes brow, ready to talk. But before she said a word Izaya cut her off, "I just think you're stupid, that's all." His voice barely showed bitterness.

Both of her eyebrows were raised now, although her eyes showed no emotion, "Really now. And why is that?"

Izaya shrugged, "All I'm saying is, why would a girl like you, go out with a monster? It's unnatural you know…" He said in a slithery voice.

"As a little girl, I was never really afraid of what was in my closet or under my bed. I'm not now either…" She replied.

There was a glimmer in Izaya's eye, "So you agree, he's a monster."

"Of course" was her only reply.

Izaya was taken aback but never broke his smirk, "Some girlfriend you are…"

She didn't respond.

"So…. How did his confession go?" Izaya tried hard to hide the bitterness in his words.

The girl's eyes widened before she furrowed her brows, "How… how did you learn about that..?"

"I have my ways…"

Sumiko clenched her fists slightly, making Izaya smirk more at her discomfort.

"So what was it like getting a confession by a monster?~" Izaya said with a raised cheerful volume.

She was still quiet.

"What did you say back?" Izaya grinned deviously as he got closer to her, making the tense air worse.

Looking at the ground, she mumbled something awkwardly.

Izaya faced his ear towards her, "I'm sorry, what was that?~"

"I told him I didn't love him back…" She said with no expression as she looked at the ground, the once discomfort dissipated.

Izaya's eyes widened. It was quiet for what seemed like forever before Izaya started laughed chaotically, "My, my, Sumiko-san~" He said in between laughs, "How unexpected~"

The girl glared slightly at him, "You expected me to love him back?"

Izaya was a little anger, but he masked it with a smirk, "Why wouldn't you?"

"You said so yourself…" She explained, "He's a monster…" She shrugged.

Izaya eye's widened again. This time he didn't hide the anger in his eyes, "And you don't love him for that?"

She glanced at him, "How am I supposed to?"

Izaya clenched his teeth. Anger overwhelmed him. How could she be so stupid? Why couldn't she see what she had?

"So what if he's a monster!" Izaya half yelled at the girl, capturing her attention.

She seemed surprised with his sudden change of character, "What do you mean?"

"He may have an unnatural strength! He may be different from everyone else! But he gave his heart to you…" Izaya struggled for the next words, "He loved you… And that makes him more human than you'll ever be!"

The girl was taken aback, trying to find words to say back. But before she could, Izaya turned his back to her and already started walking away.

"I have to go… Your stupidity is giving me a migraine…"

And he left, not bothering to see her expression. Not bothering to look back…

* * *

Psyche stirred the pot of pink substance in front of him as he hummed away. Once in a while the batter would splatter all over him and he would giggle as he wiped it off.

He was making a cake for Tsugaru, his new best friend. Sure he still loved him, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friend. It was a one sided love that he could live with.

He stared at the substance in front of him with a pout, "Hey Alfred… Do you think Tsugaru likes the color pink?"

The horse lifted its head from out of the fridge with a carrot hanging from its mouth.

Psyche giggled, "You know, if Hibiya finds out you're out again he's gunna punish Delic again."

The horse didn't seem to care and went back to munching on the carrots. Psyche chuckled.

"Hey I've got a question…" Psyche said with a saddened smile, "Are Delic and Hibiya in love?"

There was no respond from the horse as he just continued chewing.

"I mean, I know Hibiya always says he hates Delic… But they do seem close…" Psyches eyes saddened.

He smiled at the horse that just ignored him, "Whatever they have, I guess I'm just jealous of it…"

"Do you always talk to horses?" A quiet voice was heard from afar.

Psyche instantly looked to see who it was. His fist's clenched when he saw it was Roppi.

"Do you always listen into people's conversations?" Psyche replied.

Roppi shrugged and sat on the stool across from Psyche, "… What are you making?"

"A cake… for Tsu-san…"

"… Cool…"

It was silent.

Psyche felt angered, ready to burst at any moment, but still kept his cool.

"Can I ask you something?"

Roppi smiled lightly at the boy, making him clench his teeth.

"… Took long enough…"

* * *

**I'm a bizzy girl sorry if it takes a while for the next chappie... I LOVE U ALL!~**


	11. Maids and Princes

**It's been like forever hasn't it... I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me! Well anyways!~ Chappie 11~~ It's actually a FILLER CHAPTER and doesn't really have much to do with the plot i guess... BUUUT~ it has maid!Izaya~~ There is actually a reason for this, not just because I wanted to. In the vid there's an actual part where you see Izaya in a maid costume so ya~ **

**the reason why this chappies really long is because the part that's usually Psyche's part is ALOT longer~ but sorry to dissapoint but it's all about Hibiya sooo... the thing Psyche says will be in the next chappie hehe... srry ^^'.**

**Thank you all reveiwers!~ I apreciate it all SO much! (theres so many of them! :D) :**

**CuddleLover96: thanks sweetheart!~ o and good luck with the new acc!~**

**amaya-nights rain: X3 there will be more outbursts~~~ thanks for reveiwing~**

**KonoBeat: haha im sooo glad you liked it!~ I love Izaya's turmoil as well~ thanks honey!~**

**JunJouVampire: hahaha I know ryt?~ Sometimes when I'm typing I have a hand spasm cuz I wanna hit Sumiko!~ I saw wat u prompted XD again thnx~**

**LAVEN-YULLEN: OMG I'm soooo embarassed! I fail D: but thnx sooooo much for telling me love!~**

**XxMikomiAixX: LIES! hahaha thnx!~ I hope you have/had fun in NY/NJ! You should say hello to some of my cosins down there. hahaha jk~**

**Olivia Eternal Song: hahaha!~ I kno I'm evil XD! I seriously love YOU~~**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: lol you glaring at her name again silly XD~~ WOOT WOOT outbursts are fun to write :D o ya the timing will be right... next chapter I geuss, but its not directly... if that makes sense XD thanks for another AMAZING reveiw sweetums!~**

**OsanaiZeDancer: hahaha you silly girl XD ... hmmm... barbed wire you say?~ I'll have to inform Yoko on that (if she knows how to tie it...) ~~ And that sounds like a perfect life for me as long as you give me a few doujinshi's and that wood be great!~**

**animeg: ahahaha!~ I love how you like how everyones getting heart broken XD and I know, I can never find it in me to hate him either~**

**gina: Yaaaa~ Sumiko does seem all sweet but... she really is a bastard XD thanks for reveiwing gi-san!~**

**Valkyri38: I kno, its surprising I haven't got assasinated yet~ Yoko will help with killing her XD and heheheh I hope those utensils are plastic ^^'**

**Gamer551: Yoko thinks ur amazing too XD made up words huh?~ like... CRAPTASTIC!~ thats a cool word! thanks for the reveiw~**

**Midnight Reader: I agree!~ and if Izaya looked back he would have seen the face of hell D: jk jk~ thank you love!~**

**glomp-ster: Awwwww that makes me soo happy to hear that!~ THANKS!**

**Aihara-Yuki: QWQ ur so awesome ya kno?~ and how am I gunna make him realize his feelings? With a hole lotta crack in my system hahaha jk jk!~ thanks for reveiwing sweets!~**

**YuTa-chan: Yu-chaaan~ *glomps back* I like the word uber it makes me smile :D thanks for reveiwing!~**

**RadioBrain Walker: lol pokemon refrense X'D you made my day~**

**Slayer64: AWWWW QWQ thats so sweet!~ heheheh... and the cliff hanger actually continues, its not in this chappie... DONT HURT ME! lol jk jk I love you dearly and thanks!~**

**Room Sized Logic: ;w; thats so... Your just sooo sweet it hurts~~ I love you very much!~**

**Nata: ahaha thanks!~ :)**

**Faber: Okay... but only cuz u asked so nicely XD**

**BlackBerry Brown: MAAAYYYBEE ;D aw thats rlly to kind of you!~ thanks for reveiwing lovely~**

**JordanBu: *sniffles* really your reveiw truly boosted up my self confidence a TON!~ Thank you for the very very nice words!~ and OMG she does remind me of Anri!~ XD**

**Kimuneko: uhhhhhhhh... I really shouldn't answer this but... yeah he will, just not in the way you think SHHHHH its a secret ;D thanks for reveiwing~**

**Lazy Kitty Hyuu: hehehe~ Everyone hates her and it makes me smile almost XD and no no its all right I completely agree!~ I LOVE that video! every time I see it I cry (just like how I do in this vid) its so heart warming!~**

**Pawliine: I love YOU!~**

**(both of the anonymous reveiws): who ever you guys are thanks alot!~ it means tons to me!~**

**Summary: Izaya always kept his feelings hidden; smirking at every attempt to be killed by the man he loved. No matter how hard he got hit with a vending machine, it would never hurt. But inside he felt pain, because Shizuo would never feel the same. High school days! ~ Shizuo X Izaya Psyche X Tsugaru!**

**WARNING: This story contains YAOI! blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blababa blah.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Listen up bitches!" Yoko yelled as she slammed her fist on the teacher's desk, capturing Izaya and Shinra's attention. They were the only ones in the class room since Yoko kicked everyone out when lunch started, dragging Shinra and Izaya along, much to their displeasure.

The reason Yoko was doing this was because she insisted on having a meeting to discuss how to get Shizuo to fall in love with Izaya.

Izaya wasn't really paying attention as he sat in one of the desks, lazily resting his feet on it as he sucked on a lollipop.

"So, as I was saying. Today we will commence on…" The girl turned to the chalkboard and started to write something. When she was done writing she turned towards them and read it aloud, "Operation: Get Shizuo to fall in love with Izaya!"

Shinra tilted his head as he read it, "That seems a little long, don't ya think?" he suggested.

Yoko looked at it with a pout before perking up. She turned to the board and crossed out what she originally wrote before writing something else.

"Okay then, how bout…" She turned once again, revealing what she wrote, "Operation: Shizaya!" She exclaimed. Shinra made an 'oooh' before clapping and Yoko bowed.

This caught Izaya's attention, "Shizaya?" he questioned.

The girl nodded happily, "I mixed your guys' names together!"

"Oooh that's clever!" Shinra exclaimed from a front desk, "Would Izuo work too?"

"Well, that would mean Izaya would be seme so…."

"Oh, that's a problem…"

"Why can't _I_ top!" Izaya exclaimed, greatly offended by what they said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Shinra and Yoko said in sync.

Izaya tched, "Whatever… this is a stupid meeting anyway-"

Before he could finish his sentence Yoko whacked him in the back of his head.

"We're helping you, so be grateful dammit!" She crossed her arms before grabbing his lollipop, "And no more lollipops. The only thing you're allowed to suck is Shizuo's cock."

Izaya rolled his eyes and hid his blush as he looked to the side.

"Okay first we have to figure out a plan…" She said as she tapped her chin.

"You guys haven't even got _that _far?" Izaya said, disappointment showing in his features.

"Well everything we suggest, you go against," Shinra said with a pout.

"Iza-san's mean…" Yoko said mimicking the pout.

"Fine! Suggest something and I'll try and reason with it," Izaya said, annoyed by the pouts directed to him.

"Maid costume." Shinra and Yoko said in sync.

"Never in a million years."

"You didn't even think about it!" Yoko exclaimed.

"I'm a guy!"

"I know you like to cross dress, DON'T LIE!"

"Think about it Izaya," Shinra cut into their fighting, "Shizuo's obviously not gay, so when he sees you as a girl he'll think you're cute and then start developing feelings for you, then he finds out who you really are but still can't shake off his feelings and then fucks you into next week." Shinra said cheerfully causing Izaya to freeze and Yoko to stare at him with admiration in her eyes.

The next moment Yoko was on the ground bowing to Shinra and Izaya was in a ball with his shirt covering his bright red face.

"You are now my best friend!" Yoko yelled as she bowed, "Please tell me you're gay!"

Shinra rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly, "No sorry…"

"Ah… then you're just a fanboy?"

"Of love~" he said as he held his heart.

"As long as you're not a hater like Izaya," She said, pointing her thumb at the flustered ball, "And _he's_ gay!"

"Stop declaring that to the world!" Izaya yelled with a flustered face, "And… I'm not really gay… It's just Shizu-chan…" He as he looked at the ground with red cheeks.

Yoko and Shinra stood their staring at Izaya for a moment before going over to him and both giving him a hug.

"H-hey what are you guys doing!" Izaya yelled, trying to break free from their arms. They only hugged tighter.

"You should act like that more often Izaya…"

"It's so cute and out of character we just can't help but to hug you!~"

Izaya tensed before relaxing into their hold and ruffling his friends' hair, "You guys are idiots…"

They both gave him a wide grin before letting go.

"So…" Yoko started hesitantly, "When you get dressed into that maid costume-"

"I already told you I'm never dressing into one of those," Izaya said plainly, shattering the once heart-warming friendly moment.

"Aw, come on Izaya, don't tell me you didn't like that thing about 'fucking you into next week' that Shinra said?" She whined.

Izaya blushed and looked away, "O-of course I didn't like that! You guys are perverts! And I'm not dressing into a maid costume."

"But Iza-san, Shinra and I already made a plan!" She said, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulder.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "And what would that be?"

"Okay, Okay catch my drift here," Yoko started, "So after school today you and me will go to the Maid Café down town while Shinra goes and convinces blondie to come to a new café to try these really good crepes-"

"Since he likes sweets and all," Shinra cut in.

"And then you come in looking all cute and sexy with your maid outfit and capture his heart instantly!" She said as she clenched her heart with stars in her eyes, "And then he takes you home and fucks the living daylights out of you!"

"What a happy ending~" Shinra said cheerfully.

"S-shut up guys!" Izaya stuttered with a fully flushed face, "Besides, how the hell would that actually work?"

"Doesn't hurt to try, right?" Shinra said as he leaned back into his chair.

Izaya tched, still pink as ever, "Well I'm definitely NOT dressing in a maid costume, not until the day I actually loose at something-"

Izaya was cut off by Yoko slamming her hands on his desk, "IS THAT A PROMISE?" she asked with desperation in her eyes.

"What do you me-"

"PLAY ME IN CANDY LAND!" She demanded.

Izaya was dumbfounded, "…Excuse me?"

The next moment Yoko plopped her bag firmly on Izaya's desk and took a box out of it, "CANDY LAND, NOW!" She demanded as she held the box in front of his face. As Izaya looked closer he saw on the box there was the writing 'Candy Land' on it. Izaya scoffed.

"Your… kidding… And why the hell do you have _that_ in your school bag?" Izaya asked the small blonde.

"Because I can. Now play me!" She said as she pulled up a chair and placed the board on the desk, "If I win, you go with my plan. If you win, I will never again have a yaoi obsession in front of you. We have a deal?" She stretched out her hand for Izaya to take it.

Izaya smirked before taking the hand, "I hope you know, there's not an actual strategy to this game, unless you cheat of course. I hope you know, that's just the way I play." He said as he watched the girl set up the cards.

The girl looked up and smiled evilly, "Do whatever you want. But in the end, I'll win. I always do."

Shinra watched the two with admiration in his eyes, "WOW! This so bad ass, even if it is just Candy La-"

"Oho~ you've never lost a game in your life either?" Izaya cut in, still playing a smirk.

The girl chuckled, "Of course I've lost a game before. Just not Candy Land… and the reason for that is because I'm just amazing at it." She clenched her heart, "With that and my love for yaoi… I shall beat your ass into the ground!" She yelled.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, let's get on with it already…"

The hazel eyed girl grinned way to widely for her own good, "As you wish~"

* * *

"YAY~~ I Win!~" I cheery female voice rang through the room as a Raven haired boy looked at the board, astounded.

Shinra clapped wildly and Yoko did a little bow.

Utterly confused, Izaya stared wide eyed at the board. Yoko had made past the whole trail in record time. Passing every obstacle and taking ever short cut. How she did it would never be known.

"I don't get it…" Izaya said as he rubbed his temples, "This game doesn't even have an actual strategy…"

Yoko smirked, "I have my ways Iza-san…"

"This game is for ages four and up!"

"No, it's three and up."

Izaya face palmed, he's never had such an embarrassing loss.

"Okay!~ So after school today, we commence on our plan!~" She said cheerfully.

Izaya groand.

He had a feeling today was going to be very long.

* * *

"Iza-saaaan~ Come out so everyone can see!~" Yoko yelled as she knocked on the dressing room door.

There was a groan from inside the room before the door opened slowly.

He waddled out on high heeled feet, wearing maid costume. The apron on the maid costume tied tightly around his waist, giving it that hour glass look even if he had a flat chest. The girls also did his makeup, making his red eyes pop out.

All the girls that worked at the Maid Café stared in awe at the sight, giggling about how cute Izaya looked. This made Izaya feel very uncomfortable.

Izaya looked away as he pulled down the dress so less of his legs would show. Soon after, Yoko lifted it up again.

"Don't worry Izaya!~" Yoko reassured, "You look adorable~"

Before he could protest, another employee spoke.

"You have nicer legs than I do…"

Yoko looked at his legs, "You're right! Hey Iza-san, do you shave your legs?"

Izaya blushed deeply, "of course not idiot!"

"Well they look like it."

Izaya scoffed.

Yoko tilted her head, "Ya know… Something's missing…" She said as she rubbed her chin before brightening up and snapping her fingers, "Oh I know!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

Izaya watched her skip away with a clearly pissed off look before she came back holding a wig.

"Tada!~ Look it's your hair color and everything!" She said as she held the wig up to his face. Izaya's frown deepened.

"Do I have to?"

"Put it on." Yoko demanded.

Izaya groaned and took the wig before putting it on. The wig hung over his shoulder and had two two clips in the bangs. Looking in the mirror, he really did look like a girl.

The sight made him sigh in annoyance.

Yoko grinned at how much Izaya hated it before the nyan cat song went off. Yoko took out her cellphone and answered it.

"Hello..?" Yoko answered, "Oh hey Shinra!... Yeah things are going well, Izaya looks very sexy~~"

Izaya rolled his eyes once Yoko winked at him.

"Hmmm?... well… alright!~ See ya then!~" Yoko hung up the phone before turning to Izaya with a sheepish grin, "Okay… So there's good news and there's bad news…"

"Oh god… What is it now?"

"The good news is Shizuo's coming-"

"How is that good news?"

"The bad news is Kadota is coming too…"

…

"… Yoko..!" Izaya growled.

"I'm sorry! This wasn't in the plan-"

"I'm gunna strangle you!" Izaya said as he started choking the girl.

"Izaya-san," A voice said from afar. Yoko and Izaya both changed their views towards the other employee, "Your friends are here, shouldn't you go out there now?"

Izaya grumbled before letting go of Yoko's neck, causing Yoko to gasp for air and glare at Izaya.

Izaya took a tray with a few drinks on it and sighed, "Alright… Let's get this over with…"

He looked at Yoko and she gave him a thumbs up. He flipped her off and walked out the curtain.

There were surprisingly a lot of people there, all of them guys (except for the employees). Izaya felt really out of place there.

Then he spotted a blond head in the distance. He looked at the table number and realized it was the table right next to Shizuo's. He sighed in annoyance but was grateful it wasn't actually Shizuo's table. He made his way towards the table with a couple of teen boys in it.

"Hello Masters," Izaya said in a feminine voice, smiling cheerfully at the boy as she faced her back to the table next to there's with Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota in it. Shinra stared at Izaya who wasn't facing him at the moment and tried not to giggle.

The teen boys stop talking and turned their attention towards Izaya.

"Is there anything you would like to have?" Izaya smiled, trying to ignore the trio of his friends that were behind him. It seemed Shizuo hadn't even noticed his presence at all. He was relieved.

One of the teen boys smirked, "I have something on my mind…" He said in a cocky voice as he stared at Izaya's short skirt. The boy's friend laughed. Izaya's brow twitched.

"Your order, sir." Izaya said firmly with a smile still painting his lips.

"Wow babe…" The boy said as he took Izaya's hand. Izaya froze in an instant, "I'm not trying to scare you or anything…"

"Please let go, master…" Izaya tried not to sound nervous.

Finally, this caught Shizuo's attention.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're cute and I can't help myself…" The boy said as he licked the back of Izaya's hand. Izaya's eye twitched even more.

"Sir, let go." Izaya demanded.

"I'm sorry… What did you say?" The boy asked as his tongue trailed up Izaya's arm. His friends laughed more.

"Le-"

Before Izaya could finish, the teenage boy was flying through the room before he hit the wall harshly. The boy groaned as he fell to the ground. Izaya watched in shock.

"She said let go, dammit!" A deep voice yelled as everyone turned their views toward the source.

Izaya looked at the person in shock.

'… _Shizu-chan?..._'

"How bout you guys!" Shizuo yelled at the other teens, "You gunna mess with a girl like that too, HUH?"

The boys coward and ran away screaming, "We're sorry!"

Izaya stared at Shizuo, not believing what was happening.

The blonde panted a little before turning to Izaya with concerned eyes, "Are you alri-"

He cut himself off with an astounded look.

"… Izaya?"

Izaya was shock at first from how he instantly knew, but then smirked nervously.

"Hey Shizu-chan…"

"Wha- How…" Shizuo asked confusedly before chuckling lightly, "Why the hell are you dressed as a girl?" He laughed openly.

Kadota joined him in laughing and Shinra covered his mouth to muffle his giggles.

Izaya's brow twitched, "I lost a bet…" He tried to smirk, but their open laughter caused it to falter a little into a scowl.

Shizuo held his stomach as tears brimmed from his eyes, "I really need to meet this guy who won…"

Izaya sighed, "Just sit down already…" He said as he pushed the laughing blond in a chair.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Shizuo said in between giggles.

As Izaya glared at Shizuo a click was sounded from where Shinra was sitting. Izaya turned his view towards Shinra, who was holding is phone up.

'_No… he didn't…_'

"I got a picture!" Shinra said cheerfully, showing Kadota and Shizuo it.

"Shinra!" Izaya exclaimed as he tried to reach for the cell.

"You have to send me that," Shizuo said as Shinra held the phone out of Izaya's reach.

"You better not Shinra!" Izaya yelled as he reached for the cell, but as he reached he tripped onto Shinra's lap, causing his dress to fly above his head, revealing his… pantaloons.

A new roar of laughter followed by another click sounded. Izaya face was bright red as he quickly got up, fixing his dress promptly.

"Hah… Look at _this_ picture guys…" Kadota said as he showed his friend his phone.

"You're sending that to me!" Shinra and Shizuo said in sync.

"You're deleting that…" Izaya said sternly.

"Oh lighten up Izaya, we're just having a little fun…" Shinra giggled.

"Yeah, how often do see fleas in maid costumes?" Shizuo asked with a chuckle.

Izaya huffed, "You guys are just jealous because I can actually pull this off…" He said as he pointed his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

"I just pictured Shizuo and Kadota in a maid costume just now…" Shinra said with a disgusted look. Izaya laughed openly at Kadota and Shizuo's sudden change in facial expression.

"If you even think that again, I'll strangle you," Shizuo warned.

Shinra waved his hand apologetically and Shizuo sighed before look over to Izaya.

"Hey flea," He said as he picked up his own empty glass, "More water."

"Oh me two!~"

"Me three…"

"What do you think I am? Your servant?"

There was a long pause before Izaya face palmed.

"Fuck… I forgot…" He mumbled as he took the glasses with a scowl.

"Oh and don't forget to call us 'master'," Shizuo said with a smirk.

Izaya's eye twitched, "Yes… Master…"

There was a bunch of squeals heard from all the girls that worked there followed by someone yelling, "YAOI!"

Izaya, Kadota, and Shinra froze. Shizuo looked confused.

Izaya turned away from Shizuo in an instant to hide his blush before walking to the back room to get some more water.

Shizuo still looked confused, "I don't get it… What's yaoi?"

"I'll tell you later when there is no private property around you can damage…" Kadota said awkwardly.

* * *

"Come back again!~" A cheery voice of a female called as she waved to the four who were walking away.

The four waved back at the Maid Café owner.

They had spent all day there laughing (at Izaya mostly) and eating sweets. None of them even noticed what the time was until the owner told them it was time to close up. They thanked them for everything and apologized for damaging there stuff.

The owner smiled and said it was alright, she was just happy to see a guy in one of her maid suits. Everyone laughed except Izaya.

Now they were walking home. The four very different teens talked about the oddest things as Izaya waddled in his high heels.

"Ah, I'm heading this way…" Kadota said as he pointed to a different street.

"Oh alright…" Shizuo began before waving, "See ya on Monday…"

"I think I'll go too~" Shinra said cheerfully with a tiny bit cocky smirk.

Izaya and Shizuo both raised a brow, "But you head the same way…" Shizuo crossed his arms.

"Do I now?~" Shinra asked a little too cheerfully, "Well I guess I'll just go get something for Celty at the corner store…" He winked at Izaya before walking away, "Besides, you can't let a poor defenseless looking girl walk home alone, Shizuo~" Izaya could feel Shinra's smirk.

Izaya blushed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Shizuo looked confused as he watched Shinra walk away, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, believe me, it's nothing…" Izaya said as he began waddling away. Shizuo followed by his side.

"These heels really hurt…" Izaya complained as he tried to keep up with Shizuo.

"Why don't you take them off then?" Shizuo asked as he turned to Izaya.

Izaya face palmed, "Why didn't I think of that?" He said as he began to take one shoe off.

"Your pretty out of it today aren't you?" Shizuo asked with an amused chuckle.

"Obviously…" Izaya mumbled as he got off the first heel.

He sighed in satisfaction placing the foot on the ground. But before it was placed on the ground, the other heel broke, causing Izaya to fall forward.

But something broke his fall. Something warm… Izaya opened his eyes to see what it was and blushed when he realized he had fallen into Shizuo's chest. He blushed.

He stepped away immediately trying to look as natural as he could possibly look. Shizuo wasn't even paying attention though as he looked up at the sky.

"The sky's pretty tonight…" He said with a light smile.

Izaya's blushed faded away as he looked at the peaceful face and smiled, "Mhm… Sure is…"

It was quiet for a moment as they both looked up at the sky, not even realizing the way their arms were pressed together.

Shizuo chuckled, "You know that pink star we saw that night?"

"Yeah… what about it..?"

"I googled it…" He chuckled, "It's Vega…"

"Vega..? You mean part of the Summer Triangle?" Izaya asked kind of surprised.

"Mhm…" Shizuo hummed.

"Then how come Altair and Deneb weren't out?"

Shizuo shrugged, "Must have been a cloud that night… But tonight you can see it perfectly…"

Izaya looked up at the constellation in awe, feeling somewhat attracted to it like before. As if he were getting pulled in.

"How come you like stars, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked unconsciously.

"I already answered this flea…" Shizuo said surprisingly calmly, "It calms me down when I'm pissed at bastards like you."

Izaya chuckled, "Oh yeah… now I remember…" He thought back to the day they all went star gazing and smiled. Shizuo was still the same person he loved back then… His smile fell when he remembered what he was going to do that day. He was going to confess… What a stupid mess that would be.

He then remembered what Sumiko said to him the other day. Anger filled his system and soon after, so did sadness. It was almost like each of those emotions were swarming in him, never escaping.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're somehow attached to them?" Shizuo asked, breaking Izaya's train of thought and saving him from crying right there, "Like there's something more behind just an orb of light…"

Izaya smirked, "This is quiet poetic of you Shizu-chan~"

"Shut up, flea."

Izaya chuckled, feeling better already.

"Don't you go that way?" Shizuo asked, pointing down an ally.

"Oh you're right…" Izaya mumble, "Later Shizu-chan~"

"Yeah whatever… Get hit by a truck or something…" Shizuo said in irritation.

Izaya chuckled as he walked away, feeling a slight bit empty. It was cold, even for summer… He wished he had something on other than that stupid maid outfit. Yoko and Shinra were gunna pay…

"Hey Flea!" A low voice called from behind. Izaya looked back to see Shizuo run towards him.

"What do you want now brute?" Izaya asked, feeling slightly happier even if his face didn't show it.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head, "… I just wanted to say… Thank you…"

Izaya was dumbfounded by the answer, "… huh?"

"I said… don't make me say it again" Shizuo said in annoyance, "Thanks for tutoring me… I got a B minus on the test."

"Wow… That's shocking…" Izaya smirked.

"Shut up!" Shizuo blushed in embarrassment, "I'm not that stupid!"

Izaya scoffed, "Really Shizu-chan?"

"Whatever… You can't even take a simple thank you without insulting me!" Shizuo complained as he stormed off.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya called out, capturing Shizuo's attention. Shizuo turned around to see Izaya smile lightly.

"I'm happy for you…" He said openly. Izaya chuckled a little at the surprise in Shizuo's face as he said that.

Shizuo blushed and looked at the ground before turning away, "Thanks…" Shizuo mumbled while walking away.

Izaya's smile grew, "Shizu-chan's cute…" He mumbled once he knew Shizuo was no longer around.

"OMG! THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" A feminine voice yelled from a bush, capturing Izaya's attention.

When he turned his head, he saw Yoko and Shinra in a bush. Shinra was smiling like an idiot and Yoko was staring at Izaya with stars in her eyes.

"H-how long have you guys been there..?" Izaya asked hesitantly, eyebrow twitching.

"Long enough~" Shinra said cheerfully, walking out of the bush casually as Yoko struggled to get out.

Izaya sighed, "You guys are the weirdest people I know…"

"Stop the flattery Iza-san~" Yoko said as she wiped off some leaves, "I have no money for you…"

"So who gets the point this time!" Shinra asked in desperation.

"Me right?" Yoko asked with a wink, "I _did_ get you into a maid costume~"

"I dunno…" Izaya itched his chin, "Shinra _did_ cause me to walk home with Shizu-chan sooo…"

"No way! I did NOT just ask one of the club members if you could work for a day there for nothing!" Yoko exclaim, tears in her eyes.

"Fine! You both get a point!" Izaya exclaimed.

Shinra and Yoko pouted, not liking the answer at all, "Izaya's no fun…" They both said in sync.

"Get over it…" Izaya said as he looked up at the sky and smiled at the bright pink star.

"Wanna play rock paper scissors over it?" Shinra asked.

"How bout Candy Land?" Yoko asked with a smirk.

"Never in your life…"

* * *

"What is this?" A prince like man asked the blonde next to him as he tapped his foot and pointed to an empty gate

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. Anyone would find the face cute and charming, anyone except the exact man who was in front of him, waiting for a decent answer.

"It's an… open gate…" The blond man spoke.

"And why is it open?" There was firmness in the small raven's voice.

"Because… I didn't shut it…" The pink man chuckled guiltily.

**WHACK**

The next moment the blonde was rubbing his head as he scowled at the ground and mumbled curses. The prince like man didn't seem to give a shit though.

"You idiotic peasant… How many times do I have to tell you…?" The Prince like man said as he rubbed his temples.

Delic and Hibiya glared at each other for a moment. But Delic's glare was the first to melt into a smile. He ruffled the Raven's hair and smiled charmingly, "Oh c'mon Hibiya it shouldn't take that long to find him as long as we split up."

As his hair was being ruffled Hibiya jabbed Delic's stomach, causing the blonde man to crouch in pain, "Don't touch me peasant…" He said as he turned and started walking away, "And believe me, you're gunna pay for losing my horse _again_…"

Delic chuckled warmly, "Sometimes I wonder if you love that horse more than me…" His chuckle rang through Hibiya's ear as the blonde just stared off in the distance with a light smile painting his lips.

The words made Hibiya pause at mid step before turning back at Delic with an astounded look, "Of course I like my horse more than you! What would give you any idea I liked you more!" He yelled with slightly pink cheeks.

Delic stared at him, wide eyed, "… I was just kidding Hibiya…" he said after a long pause.

Hibiya's cheeks turned from pink to red in a second, "I-I knew that peasant! … I just wanted to get those words through your thick skull anyways…" He mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Delic stared for a moment before smiling warmly, "Okay, well I'm gunna go this way, you should go that way." He said, pointing the opposite way he was headed.

"Okay…" Hibiya mumbled, face still flustered.

Delic waved cheerfully and childishly as he walked away. Hibiya watched the man as he walked away.

He bit his lip and turned, walking through the halls.

'_I really don't understand him sometimes…_' He thought to himself as he looked around for Alfred, his horse.

He started heading towards the kitchen, thinking he was probably getting carrots again. The thought made him chuckle.

Walking towards the kitchen, he could already see his horse digging through the fridge so he walked closer. But as he walked closer he heard a voice.

"Hey Alfred… Do you think Tsugaru likes the color pink?"

He knew instantly it was Psyche. He chuckled at the boy's idiocy for talking to a horse… Even though he does it all the time himself.

He could hear Psyche's giggle, "You know, if Hibiya finds out you're out, he's gunna punish Delic again."

Hibiya was just about to walk in until Psyche said his next words.

"Hey I've got a question… are Delic and Hibiya in love?"

Hibiya paused in mid step with widened eyes already feeling the heat rise to his face. He hid by the door and put his hand over his mouth.

'O-of course not! I would never love a peasant like that…" He yelled in his mind, trying to ignore the loud beating of his heart that rang through his ears.

Not knowing the turmoil Hibiya was in, Psyche continued.

"I mean, I know Hibiya always says he hates Delic… But they do seem close… Whatever they have, I guess I'm just jealous of it…"

'Jealous of WHAT!' Hibiya felt the need to hit Psyche afterwards.

But then, as if he had the worst luck in the world, a voice called his name.

"Hiiibiya!~" Delic called out as he ran towards the flustered prince, smiling brightly.

Hibiya's heart did a flip and almost as if it were an immediate reaction, he started to run away, trying hard to calm down both his heart and his blushing. He had completely forgotten about his horse by now.

Delic was dumbfounded by his sudden fleeing so instead of ignoring it, he ran after the man.

"Hibiya! Where are you going!"

"G-get away peasant! I don't want you here!"

"Hibiya…" The blonde growled as he reached for his hand and finally grabbed it, turning Hibiya around. But as he turned Hibiya, the small Raven tripped into Delic's chest.

"Seriously what is up with yo-" He cut himself off once he noticed Hibiya's bright red face. Concern filled his eyes once he touched the cheek of the Raven, "Hibiya… are you all right… Do you have a fever?"

"I'm not sick. Now get away from me!" Hibiya yelled as he took as step back from Delic and slapped his hand away.

Delic's eyes widened before softening. He laughed openly, "What are you all flustered for?"

Hibiya's eyes widened and blush deepened, "I-I'm not!"

Delic sighed, "Seriously Hibiya… why are you always in such denial~" He said slightly dramatically.

Hibiya whacked him as hard as he could in the back of the head. Delic rubbed it before looking back up at Hibiya with a large grin.

Hibiya tried hard not to give away how nervous that smile made him, "… I don't get you… Why do you always come back no matter how harsh I treat you…"

Delic was surprised by the question before grinning at him, not answering the almost question.

Hibiya looked to the side, making no eye contact what so ever, "… And why do people think we're… in love?... absurd, isn't it?" He lightly chuckled although his expressions looked slightly saddened.

Delic wasted no time and answered simply, "Depends… _do_ you love me?"

Hibiya's eyes shot up in an instant, "Of course not, peasa-"

"Because I know the way I feel for you…" Delic said calmly as he took Hibiya's gloved hand, causing Hibiya to look up at Delic with wide eyes, "All I'd like to know is how you feel…" His eyes were challenging, almost daring Hibiya to tell him the truth.

Hibiya scowled at the blonde, "How I feel about you, huh?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm… Where to start…" Hibiya's voice trailed before he sighed, "Your annoying, you don't listen well, you always have the worst things to say, you never shut up-"

"Why are you saying all the negatives…" Delic cut in with a pout.

Hibiya chuckled until the laughs died down.

An awkward silence before a shy voice.

"You're… Charming…" Hibiya mumbled, a light pink painting his cheeks.

"Am I now?" Delic asked with a smirk.

"Don't get too full of it, peasant…" Hibiya growled.

"Sorry, Sorry," Delic waved before titling his head, "What else?"

Hibiya clenched his fists, "You're always there… and smiling…"

The words made Delic smile.

"It's the dumbest smile I've ever seen…"

Delic's smile turned into a pout in an instant.

"I thought we were off the negatives…"

Hibiya smiled lightly, "I wasn't finished peasant…"

Delic waited patiently.

"When you smile… It's so stupid and goofy," Hibiya said as he chuckled and looked at the ground, "… And yet, I can't stay away from it, I can't help to get pulled in by it…" He hesitated for the next words, looking rather pink, not even noticing Delic get closer, "… I can't help the way my heart beats when I see your smile… Fuck. Who am I kidding? It's not just your smile; it's you all together… Just the thought of you send me off the char-"

Hibiya was silenced by two arms instantly wrapped around his waist. His breath hitched at the sudden touch, feeling Delic rub his back soothingly. He knew for a fact Delic could feel his pounding heart.

He remained tense, not moving an inch as he gaped at the ceiling.

"Ya know Hibiya…" Delic's voice tickled Hibiya's neck and sent a shiver down his spine, "This side of you is even cuter. You should try it more often…"

Hibiya processed the words and finally jabbed Delic in the ribs.

"Stop saying such nonsense, peasant!" Hibiya said as his eyebrow twitched.

After catching his loss of breath from Hibiya's jabbing, Delic scowled at the ground, "Sorry 'bout that princess…"

Hibiya smacked him in the back of the head harshly; he smirked once he heard curses and complaints from the blond man.

Hibiya was so caught up in the moment; he didn't even realize he had already wrapped his own arms around Delic's neck.

Something felt right here.

He felt content…

And he wouldn't deny that he liked it…

"… What is it we have here?" A voice was heard from afar before a click was sounded.

Hibiya's eyes shot open before turning to the voice and seeing Roppi there with a phone in his hands.

'_No… He didn't…_'

"Hey Roppi did you take a pic?" Delic asked with a large grin, still holding onto Hibiya.

Roppi nodded before showing to them. Hibiya's mouth dropped open at the sight of him and Delic hugging. He then realized they were STILL hugging and pushed Delic off roughly.

"Delete that now, peasant!" Hibiya commanded with a bright red face, trying to reach for the phone.

"… Why?" Roppi asked confusedly, easily moving the phone out of Hibiya's reach, "It's cute and makes me want to puke…"

Delic got up from being pushed by Hibiya earlier, "Dude! You need to send to me!"

Hibiya glared at Delic before kicking him to the ground, "Shut up!"

"… I think I'll send it to Linda and Tengoku too…" Roppi said calmly, staring at the screen.

"You wouldn't…." Hibiya glared at him.

"Already done…" Roppi said before turning and walking away before Hibiya could do anything more, "I'll leave you two love birds alone now…"

Hibiya stared at Roppi with a flustered look before sighing.

"I have a new respect for Roppi, I think…" Delic said as he watched Roppi walk away.

Hibiya kicked him again, "Shut up, peasant!"

* * *

**YAYYYY~ Me is happy!~ I love Hibiya and Delic sooo much that it hurts!~ and Yoko's pretty bad ass at Candy Land~ I love Candy land... ANYWAYS! soooo I kinda wanna explain something that I didn't kno where to put in here sooo ya.**

**If you remember when Yoko was talking about a club member she was talking about the Yaoi fanclub. She's the vice president and Erika's the President. She idol's Erika especially since she got a straight boy to join the club (walker lol) and ya. the girl who owned the maid cafe was part of the club, allowing Yoko to have Izaya join. That's a small explanation I gess... **

**Since this was a filler chappie I sure hope you guys aren't disappointed... If you are, I'm sorry... Big steps in the plot is coming up next~ I sure hope u guys think this is a happy chappie (haha that rhyms) because I meant for it to be~**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!~ and thanks so much for being patient! I'll try really hard to get the next update quick.**


	12. When it rains, It pours

**FINALLY!~ YAYAYAYAY chappie 12!~ (omg we r like half way done :D) I'm sooooo srry its so late hahaha... ^_^' I was having issues writing this... so it might be a little bad... I'm very srry about that guys... I still love you tho!~**

**Reveiwers! OMG OMG OMG OMG! 200 reveiws! vsajfhvsahJFVLHJFVjhvfhjsavas I cant even explain how greatful I am. I really never expected it to be this many... GAH! I'm getting teary eyed!**

**Eyes17k: I kno ryt?~ Yoko such a lucky bastard!~ Thanks for reveiwing hun!~**

**Izaya-Aki: lol I laughed at that long list of people u love and then the 'I HATE SUMIKO!' and shizu-chan has issues in this story, like he's waaaaaay to dense lol~ thanks for the reveiw!~**

**Aihara-Yuki: lol o jeez girl I love you... I'm very happy you found it funny!~ Thanks for your amazing reveiws sweetheart, they r always amazing~~ :)**

**KonoBeat: OMG SAME HERE!~ I looooove deliya! like, too much. r we... twins? XD well anyways, thanks for reveiwing!~ and continue on ur story Cracks in the Wall, its flippin awesome!~**

**manic anonymous: I love candy land lol~ O GARSH! Thanks for telling me about my mess up!~ It helps alot!~ THANK YOU!~ :)**

**Slayers64: Dawwww... your too sweet my love~ I could just eat you up ^^**

**OsanaiZeDancer: LOL i have a weird thing for guys in dresses too don't worry, it's completely normal!~ XD and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!~ I hope it was an amazing one!~**

**amaya-night rain: XD I love walker~~ and he didn't rlly just join... it was more like Erika forced him too, but I kind of left that out lol XD Thanks honey!~**

**CuddleLover96: AWW I love you to!~ Thank you!**

**Midnight Reader: I actually have an obsession for Shinra so that's probably why he seems kinda fanboy XD thanks for reveiwing~~**

**animeg: Agreed. Izaya in a dress is smex XD Lol Sumiko better watch out and Yoko aplauds you lol~ I love ya hun!~**

**Shesca: haha~ sorry this update is so late hun!~ thanks for reveiwing!~ o and thanks for the link!~**

**LAVEN-YULLEN (my uke ;D): *revives* bwahahaha~~ yes I did it ;D now I wanna see you in a maid dress!~~~~**

**Naru-chan3: why thank you sweetums!~**

**RaidioBrian Walker: lol yaaa he is~~~ thanks for the reveiw hun~**

**MI-CHAN66:... holy shit... sorry sorry, I just... I LOVE UR WORK!~ srry srry, im obsessive...XD Your so sweet, ur words made me grin like an idiot~~ Thanks for reveiwing sweetheart!~**

**ileana425: hahaha Ditto XD Thanks for reveiwing!~**

**Im-A-Sick-Puppy: awww no no no UR ubber amazing!~**

**JordanBu: lol dont worry~~ What Psyche is going to say will be in this chappie~~ and AWWWW thats very sweet of you, I love to respond back to everyone cuz i really apreciate it and all sooo yaa~~ thanks for all ur amazing reveiws i get from u!~**

**Bakakaoru: daww~~ thanks hun~~**

**x-LittleMissAlice-x: lol~~ Yoko adores you too!~ and yes, it is hard to beleive Shinra is straight lol~~ awww~~ No thank YOU for leaving a reveiw sweety!~**

**amaya-no-gin: Awww sweety... those words touched my heart right there... I'm very sorry, but beleive me when I say this, it's alright to cry at times... I'm here for ya~ And if you need to vent, I got cho back girl!~ thanks for reveiwing hun!~**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: ALWAYS. LOVE. YOUR. REVEIWS. XD i mean seriously, you make me smile so much~~ I LOVE YOU TO PEICES!~**

**kamihanazono: eh?~ ur stalking me?~ THATS AWESOME!~ XD thanks for reveiwing!~**

**Tn3rT 1s0k: aww... I'm sorry to hear that hun! I hope it gets better rlly soon!~ lol ur friends call u a good uke?~ what awesome friends! XD and beleive me, I am stalking you XD jk jk~ thanks for reveiwing!~**

**BunnyLover000: b-best Sh-sh-shizaya story you have ever read? WOW WOW WOW... thats a bit far honey!~ but still, that made me feel very good about myself so thanks XD**

**OutgoingIntrovert: hahaha 'adorable weirdo' thats a perfect way to describe her XD thank you soooooooooo much hun!~**

**Brie-kun: awww I love you!~ thnx!~**

**iloveshizaya: I LOVE U TOO!~ thnx for reveiwing!~**

**QueenKairi: lol thanks hun!~**

**ForBiddenLoVe293: lol the funny thing about this is when i got ur reveiw I had just finished the chappie XD and I'm fine with Shizuo comin ova to force me write... as long as he takes off his shirt... XD**

**WARNING: This story contains YAOI! pffffffft- I fail...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"It's raining outside…" A dreadlocked man said as he looked out the window. His head was placed in his hands as his elbows rested on the café table.

Shizuo sucked on his straw as he glanced out the window, "That sucks… And it's summer too…" He said before resuming to drinking the chocolate shake.

"We should get going before it gets worse," The tan man suggested, getting up from his seat.

Shizuo took one last big sip before getting up; throwing away the milkshake once they headed out the door.

"Listen man…" Shizuo said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks for listening, I feel a ton better…"

Tom smiled, "Anytime, call me later, kay?" He said as he turned, "Oh and really try and get some sleep."

Shizuo smiled lightly at his sempai, "Okay I'll try, thanks…"

Tom smiled as he turned around and waved backwards. Shizuo stood there for a moment before walking away, not really caring that he was walking in the rain. It wasn't raining hard, it was just a little bit more than a sprinkle, but even if it was pouring rain, Shizuo wouldn't care. His mind was on other things now.

He really didn't want to cause his sempai any trouble or anything; he just needed to talk to someone.

It wasn't that long ago that he confessed to Sumiko… And it wasn't that long ago that he got rejected. Sure they were still going out; she just didn't feel as strongly as he did. It stung him, really it did.

And that's where this mess started.

He was having trouble in things. At school he would just think about how to get her to love him back… causing his teachers to get angry at him for not listening. He was also unable to sleep at night because he was so frustrated…

It felt as though the whole world was crashing down on him. Whether it was from hormones or something else, he was just so heartbroken from all this.

The rain was increasing more and more, not that Shizuo cared. His hair and uniform was soaked by now.

The aching in his heart wouldn't die out from her words…

Yeah, it sucks to love someone who doesn't love you back…

Suddenly, the rain stopped hitting Shizuo's face. His eyes widened in surprise to see an umbrella above him. He looked behind him to see two very different yet very similar looking girls holding up the umbrella as they went on their tippy toes to reach it over his head.

"Hello~ Shizuo-san~" one of the girls with glasses said cheerfully, the innocence of a child radiating off her.

"Hello…" The other said quietly.

"Oh… Hey Kururi, Mairu…" Shizuo said hesitantly.

"What are you doing walking out in the rain!" Mairu exclaimed, "You'll catch a cold!~"

"Cold…"

Shizuo smiled slightly at their cuteness, even if they were annoying and even if they were the flea's siblings, "Ah, yeah… I was just headed home…"

"Ah! Let us walk with you!~" Mairu said as she handed him the umbrella, "You need to use this!~"

"Umbwella…" Kururi said with a lisp.

Shizuo chuckled, "Alright… We'll walk together…"

* * *

Izaya sat on some random bench as he looked at the ground with a saddened look on him. He really wished he had something warmer to wear other than his uniform.

Right now, Izaya was distraught. In deep thought, and he wanted to end all of his stress.

The reason he was stressed was because he hadn't come home in a couple of days. You could say he ran away, but it was more like he got forced to…

Three nights ago Izaya's father was more drunk then usual and took out his rage on Kururi and Mairu. His mother tried to help them but the man would just push her out of the way. Not knowing what to do, Izaya went in front of the girls and protected them as they sobbed in his shirt.

For once, Izaya was scared, not knowing if Kururi and Mairu and his mom would be alright. So he did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment and grabbed an empty bottle and hit his father in the head with it.

It was the biggest mistake of his life.

Izaya's never been beat so hard in his life till that day. And afterwards, his father kicked him out and told him to never come back.

He had stayed in the park for the past couple of days, hungry and tired. He still went to school, he just pretended like everything was fine, just like he always did.

But now, he was afraid. He was in this new undying fear that his family would get hurt and he knew he needed to go back home.

Izaya formed into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest before burying his head in his knees. Everything ached as he moved.

His shoulders shook as he tried not to cry, tears brimming his eyes. One fell loosely as he muffled a sob before hurriedly wiping his eyes although no one was around.

And then as if things couldn't get any better, he felt a raindrop on his head.

The sobs turned into curses as more drops hit his head. He sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes, trying hard to think of the positives…

The only thing that came up was Shizuo.

He wasn't actually sure if he could call that a positive though…

He groaned as the rain fell harder, soaking his uniform. He got up, feeling the aching in his limbs. He manned up and began to walk at a normal pace when all he wanted to do was sit down or sleep. He was exhausted.

He shook his head again and tried for the second time to think of the positives.

Again, Shizuo invaded his whole mind.

For a moment, he couldn't help but to smile. Although he was put through so much pain from the brute, he still loved him…

He thought about the blondes smile and then thought about how he'd get angry over the stupidest things. The thought made him chuckle. He had a sudden urge to hug something and pretend it was Shizuo.

He laughed at his stupidity and stared up at the grey, pouring sky. He had completely forgotten about what was upsetting him earlier.

He was feeling better already…

"Oh, Izaya-san..." An emotionless surprised voice said from in front of him, "Nii-san hasn't killed you yet… that's good…"

Izaya moved his gaze from the sky to see who the voice belonged to. He smiled slightly.

"Hey Kasuka-san…" Izaya said with a small smile grazing his lips, "It's nice to see you again."

Kasuka nodded before silence took over, the only noise heard was the pouring of the rain and a couple talking as they passed them.

Kasuka blinked, before asking bluntly, "Want to walk with me?" He walked forward and then past Izaya, not even giving him a glance.

Izaya shrugged with a casual smile on his lips, "Why not…" He said as he turned and walked under the umbrella with Kasuka.

"Nii-san told me you tutored him…" Kasuka started, "I knew it was impossible for him to get that good of a grade alone…"

Izaya chuckled at the statement, "Your brother does seem to be rather dumb…"

Kasuka nodded in confirmation. Izaya laughed openly.

Izaya laughs died down as he looked down at the ground to see his reflection in puddles.

"Hey Kasuka…"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about Shizu-chan's girlfriend?"

Kasuka shrugged, "Not much…"

"Oho~ So you don't like her?"

"No… What do you think about her?"

Izaya's eyes widened slightly at the question before he smirked widely.

"She's an idiot~"

Kasuka raised a brow, "How so?"

Izaya paused for a moment, not really sure how he should respond so covered it with a question, "Does Shizu-chan ever talk about their relationship to you?"

Kasuka glanced at him, "No."

Izaya smirked at the brunette although his emotions tugged inside him.

"Oh…" Izaya voiced.

There was silence as the cold air hit their faces.

"I'm not sure I quite understand something…" Kasuka said over the sound of pouring rain, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Izaya hummed casually.

"Do you and my brother hate each other or not?"

The question made Izaya's eyes widen, "What kind of question is that?"

"One that should be answered…" Kasuka replied bluntly.

Izaya chuckled, "It's obvious we aren't on good terms Kasuka…"

"You two seem like you would be good friends though…"

Izaya looked at Kasuka in shock before chuckling a little. The chuckle quickly turned into a hysterical laughter. Kasuka just watched with no expression showing on his face.

"I never thought of you as a dumb person Kasuka!" Izaya said in between laughs.

Kasuka raised a brow, "I don't get how what I just said was dumb…"

"It goes like this," Izaya said once he ended his laughing, "I annoy Shizu-chan… He tries to kill me. He hates my guts..."

Kasuka shrugged, "Nii-san doesn't hate you…"

Izaya paused, not expecting those words.

Izaya scrunched his nose, "What do you mean 'he doesn't hate me'… He says it all the time..."

Kasuka turned back at Izaya with his umbrella in hand, "Nii-san doesn't hate you…" Kasuka repeated, "Sure he may get annoyed by you at times, but you, Izaya, are a lot like him…"

Izaya blinked at the statement, opening his mouth to say something. Kasuka cut him off.

"I'm sure you are actually his best friend and he might not even notice it… He only _thinks_ he hates you… Just like how you only _think_ you hate him…" Kasuka continued to explain to the awestruck Izaya.

Izaya's mouth gaped open before he closed it and bit his lip.

"I never said I hated him…" He mumbled, not thinking about what he was saying before he said it. He cursed inwardly at the display of emotions.

Kasuka's eyebrows raised slightly before softening.

"I'm glad…" He said with no expression on his face before turning and walking away.

Izaya looked sadly at the ground with a mere blush on his face before he walked right next to Kasuka again, now feeling rather awkward.

* * *

"So…" Shizuo began, with two little girl's on each of his sides as he held the umbrella, "What are you two doing in town alone… with no supervision?... You guys aren't pick-pocketing again are you!"

Mairu gave Shizuo a demonic smile, "O please Shizuo-san~" Mairu said with a flick of her wrist, "We're are just two innocent eight year olds~"

Kururi held up eight fingers to dignify their age.

Shizuo tched, "Ya right, you two are just about as innocent as that smug looking brother of yours…" Shizuo paused with a scowl clear on his face, "But seriously, what are you two doing out here?"

A silence fell over as the rain fell and Mairu's booted feet stepped in a puddle.

"We're looking…" Kururi voiced as she held lightly onto Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo raised a brow, "What for?"

"Iza-nii hasn't come home in a while…"

The sudden seriousness and sadness from Mairu's voice caught Shizuo off guard.

"What do you mean… he hasn't come home…?" Shizuo asked hesitantly as the air grew tenser and tenser.

Mairu hid in her hoodie, a saddened look painting her childish features as her own hand gripped tightly to Shizuo's sleeve. She bit her lip before looking up at Shizuo and smiling brightly.

"We're playing hide and go seek!~" She said innocently with a bright smile, "We think of it as if it were treasure hunting~"

Shizuo's brows furrowed. He wasn't sure about how much of this was actually serious and how much of it was a joke.

"Why isn't he home Mairu?" Shizuo asked sternly.

Mairu practically jumped before she laughed awkwardly, "I already told you, we're playing hide and go seek."

"Even I'm not that stupid-"

"You sure?" Mairu scoffed.

"Why you little…" Shizuo growled as he held to the umbrella tighter, causing a dent in the metal.

Mairu gasped dramatically, "Oh no! Is Shizuo-san gunna hurt me!"

"Scary…"

"I just might if you two don't shut up!" Shizuo growled.

Mairu flailed her arms about as she screamed loudly but fakely, "Help, Help! I'm getting attacked! Child abuse, CHILD ABUSE!" She yelled, catching many passerby's attention.

Now people were crowding around and whispering to each other 'poor girls' or 'I hope they are alright…' all of which made Shizuo drop his anger.

Shizuo grinned awkwardly, "Hahaha… Kids are so crazy…" He said, grabbing the two girls hands and taking them away at a fast pace.

Once they were far away from the stares, Shizuo glared at the girls. Mairu only smiled brightly at the blond, holding Kururi's hand, who was by her side, looking up innocently at Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed, ruffling both the girls' hair, "Yeah you two are definitely related to the flea…" He said with a light smile, "C'mon… I should get you two home. You can go 'seeking' for your brother later…"

Mairu giggled and Kururi smiled lightly at Shizuo. They both got on both of his sides and held onto his wrists.

Shizuo smiled at how cute they were in their over-sized hooded jackets and rubber boot that stepped in puddle after puddle as they walked. They were so innocent looking, despite how they really acted.

In a way, it kind of reminded him of Izaya. Not that the flea was cute of course.

"Why this is a surprise~" A sly voice said from in front of the trio. Shizuo looked up and scowled immediately.

Speak of the devil…

There Izaya stood, standing under an umbrella Shizuo's brother just happened to be under as well, grinning evilly at the blonde. Kasuka just waved silently.

There was something off though, Izaya looked truly messed up. Almost as though he got hit by a truck… He put his thoughts aside and scowled at the man.

"Flea…" Shizuo growled.

"It's nice to see you too, Shizu-chan. But why are you three together? You aren't planning how to kill me again are yo- AH!"

Izaya was silenced when his sisters dashed forward and both gave him a large hug. In his surprise, he fumbled back and accidently lost his footing, causing him to fall on the wet ground. The two girls began crying in their brothers arms. Izaya sat there for a moment, staring at his sobbing sisters in surprise. Shizuo had a similar expression, although his had more confusion in it.

It was silent for a moment before Izaya features softened and he nuzzled his face into the girls' hair, wearing a light smile.

"It's alright now…" He whispered soothingly to the girls who just cried and hiccupped. After a few moments, their crying calmed down and they both gave Izaya a bright smile with puffy eyes before getting up.

Izaya smiled back lightly as he got up himself.

Shizuo's mouth gaped open at the sight. Izaya wasn't one to look or act mature. He didn't seem like the responsible kind of brother. But that look on Izaya's face wasn't familiar at all…

Was that an actual smile? A sincere smile?

Noticing Shizuo was staring at him and that his mask had fallen, Izaya immediately smirked at Shizuo, "What are you staring at brute?"

Shizuo paused for a moment until a scowl painted his lips and a light blush painted his cheeks, "Here, take your god damn umbrella! I'm leaving!" The blonde said childishly as he threw the umbrella. Izaya chuckled.

Shizuo grabbed his brother's hand before pulling him away. Izaya laughed as he waved to Kasuka, "It was nice talking to you Kasuka!"

Kasuka looked back at Izaya and nodded.

"Oh, and I'll see you tomorrow, Shizu-chan!~" Izaya yelled out as he got up with a cheery grin.

Shizuo looked back and glared at the raven before walking away. Izaya chuckled openly.

"Ne ne, Iza-nii!~" Mairu said from Izaya's side, holding her small hand into his bigger one, "Shizuo-san's brother is cute!~"

Kururi took Izaya's other hand lightly, "Cute…"

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Please don't go stalking him now…"

Mairu gave him an evil grin, "No promises."

Izaya sighed before taking the umbrella and putting it over the three of them. Feeling relieved, Izaya smiled happily at nothing as the trio walked away, his sisters humming nonsense by his side.

He had a lot he was going to have to deal with tonight. What was his father going to say? What was his father going to _do_?

But right now, that didn't matter. He was looking on the positives. He was with his sisters. He was going home. He saw Shizuo today…

That last one made him smile even brighter…

* * *

"Damn… it's cold…" Shizuo mumbled as he rubbed his arms to get warmer. He cursed himself inwardly now for not getting any protection from the rain earlier.

Kasuka just nodded in response as the two brothers walked home.

"So… How was school today?" Shizuo tried to make conversation.

"Good." Kasuka replied in his monotone voice.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck, "And… How was drama?"

"Good."

Shizuo sighed with a light smile on his lips, "You should really learn how to keep a conversation going, Kasuka…"

Kasuka glanced at his older brother, "Alright… How was _your_ day, Nii-san…"

Shizuo chuckled, "It was great, thank you…"

"Did you and Izaya-san hang out?" Kasuka questioned.

Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch, but didn't explode in front of his brother, "If you call trying to kill each other 'hanging out' then yes, we did hang out."

Shizuo scowled while he looked down at the ground and cursed at the thought of Izaya's smirk. Kasuka stared at him as he did so.

In the midst of Shizuo's cursing he looked to the side to see Kasuka staring, he instantly stopped, "Sorry… Didn't mean to complain in front of you…"

"Ne, Nii-san… How come you and Izaya fight so much?" Kasuka asked out of the blue, ignoring his brother's words completely.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the sudden question before his brows furrowed, "What kind of question is that… I get pissed off easily, and he pisses off people easily. We just couldn't be able to get along…"

Kasuka show a tiny bit of emotion in his face, as if he were slightly unintrigued by the answer, "I still don't see how you two aren't friends…"

Shizuo sighed, "Kasuka… We hate each other…"

"I don't think so."

Shizuo raised a brow at this, "Huh?"

"When Izaya and I were talking, he said himself that he didn't hate you…"

Shizuo stopped in mid step at the words, his mouth hanging open. He didn't believe his ears for a moment.

Izaya… didn't hate him? The person he swore to kill… didn't hate him?

Shizuo shook his head, "I'm sorry Kasuka… You must have heard wrong."

Kasuka shrugged, "Even if Izaya didn't say that, I already knew it was true."

Shizuo opened his mouth to talk, but Kasuka already took the moment to continue.

"Think about it Nii-san… Out of all the people you know, isn't Izaya one of very few amount of people who isn't the least bit genuinely scared?"

The words Shizuo wanted to say dissipated from his mind in an instant. He felt odd inside. His mind raced for an answer… but he couldn't get one…

Was his brother right?

Could Izaya not truly hate him?

If he was told this by anyone else, he'd either laugh or punch the bastard in the face. But when hearing it from his brother, he couldn't help but to question if it were true or not…

And how come he felt like smiling?

"Nii-san…" Kasuka's voiced ripped him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to reality, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh sorry…" He mumbled as he ran up to his brother's side. The whole walk home he looked at the ground and thought.

He thought about Izaya.

Not once did Sumiko even trace his mind.

Just Izaya.

And for the first night in a very long time, Shizuo was able to sleep.

* * *

"… Took long enough…" Roppi replied with a light smile to the pink boy in front of him.

Psyche looked at Roppi seriously in the face, showing anger and hate altogether.

"How come I'm the one feeling like shit and you're the one who's in love?" Psyche asked with a straight face, not at all losing his composure, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Roppi's smile fell and eyebrows rose, "That was unexpected… I truthfully thought you were going to ask if I was actually in love with Tsugaru-"

"I'll get to that. Just answer this one for now…" Psyche snapped back.

"Stingy…" Roppi replied as he looked at the bowl of batter. He smiled slightly before taking it and dipping his finger in. He licked the finger right in front of Psyche making Psyche scowl at the man that looked just like himself.

"Emotions are strong things…" Roppi said as he took another dip of batter with his finger. Psyche's eye twitched, "Stupid, but strong… They are what makes a person. Without them, humans would be lifeless beings, walking around like live corpses…" he said before licking his fingers gingerly.

Psyche took the bowl away from Roppi's reach, "Thank you Roppi. But I would like it if you would answer my question…"

Roppi chuckled, "I was getting to that… Now where was I… ah yes, stupid humans and their stupid emotions. The strongest just so happens to be love."

He glanced at Psyche whole only nodded, still wearing that hateful look.

"Love is something so many people want to possess… And yet when then obtain it, they don't want it anymore… Why do you think this is?" Roppi questioned with no emotion in his face as he rested his head in his hand.

Psyche furrowed his brows, curiously looking back at Roppi, "I don't kno-"

"Love is painful," Roppi responded, lightly poking Psyche in the chest, in the area his heart was, "Isn't that what you feel..?"

Psyche didn't respond, he just bit his lip.

"Your heart just pleas for that person… and yet, they never hear those pleas…" Roppi encircled the counter with his finger, "A one-sided love…"

Psyche's lip wobbled slightly.

"Love is also positive and selfish and anger-driven at times…" Roppi continued, "I think of it as a package deal… One emotion holds millions. Maybe that's why it's so strong…"

Psyche chuckled, feeling his eyes become watery, "Strong you say… I feel like anything but strong… I feel weak and vulnerable… and you call that strong?" He wiped a loose tear.

Roppi didn't respond.

"Tell me…" Psyche said with a fake smile on his lips, "Do you actually love Tsu-san?"

Roppi stared, not one emotion in his eyes, "I do…"

Psyche began to hurriedly wipe his eyes as he chuckled, "That's good to hear… I didn't want Tsu-san to be in love with someone who didn't love him back… It hurts…"

Roppi didn't respond again.

The only thing heard in the room was light sobs from Psyche.

Roppi got up and bowed to Psyche, "I think I'll be leaving now… take care…" He said with no emotion. Psyche just nodded in response. Roppi walked hesitantly out of the room.

With Roppi gone, Psyche's first shudder made its way to his lips.

The pink boy quickly grabbed the bowl of batter and dropped it on the ground, not bothering to clean up the mess before he left the room, leaving with curses and tears falling down his cheeks.

He tried to think of the positives, but only Tsugaru came up in his mind.

Whether that was actually positive or not, he had no idea…

* * *

**ATTENTION!~~~ okay... soooooo... I have rlly bad grammar and... I rlly need a beta. Would anyone like to beta for me?~ if anyone would... that would be great!~**

**God I love Roppi... O and I also love Kasuka!~ Hes sooooo sexy XD and if anyone's wonderin if Kasuka knows Izaya's in love with Shizuo, no. Kasuka has no idea, he just thinks they are deep down inside, good friends lol~ o god I love kasuka XD**

**I'm going to obsess over my reveiws again soooo ya...**

**OMFG! ! You guys rule. seriously. like wat the hell are you thinking? XD I love you guys soooooo much!~ I thank you sincerely!~**

**I'll try and be fast with my next update but... school is mean to me...**

**Oh and for those who reveiwed on Pinky Swear, thanks!~**


End file.
